Passion of Oneself I: Cosmos Moon Power
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Completed! Usagi Tsukino had been experiencing severe headaches and burning sensations on her forehead. However, The Sailor Senshi learns that Usagi's DNA is being rewritten by Princess Serenity's DNA! That is not the only problem she faces in this series
1. 01 Unexpected Changes, Part I

Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 01  
  
"Unexpected Changes, Part I"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Stars. Enjoy!  
  
By: CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich and charge   
  
all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties! But I don't!  
  
Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong to their original  
  
copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. He suggested  
  
the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced "Dreaming" with "Passion"  
  
because to me it deals with pain and suffering! Thanks LoH!  
  
01   
  
She lived a good happy life, other than being Sailor Moon and  
  
fighting evil. Her life was going to get a bit more complicated.  
  
It all started about two months after the defeat of Chaos. Usagi  
  
had been experiencing major headaches and burning sensations on  
  
her forehead while she slept at night. She had no nightmares, only  
  
burning sensations. Then one night, she spent the night with her  
  
family watching a movie with her family. Even then, she didn't  
  
feel good.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Shingo, I don't feel good. I am going to bed early."  
  
She told them as she headed to her room. Ikuko Tsukino followed.  
  
She was concerned for her daughter.  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"  
  
Usagi's mother asked.  
  
"Yeah. I am fine."  
  
Usagi replied. After that, Usagi's mom went back into the living  
  
room. Luna was also worried.  
  
"Usagi-Chan, you have those headaches again?"  
  
Luna asked. Luna was a beautiful black cat with a yellow crescent  
  
moon on her forehead. Luna was Usagi's guardian and advisor.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know why I am having them."  
  
Usagi replied looking confused.  
  
"Why don't you go to bed and I am sure you'll feel good the next  
  
day!"  
  
Luna suggested. Now Usagi was a fairly beautiful girl. She had  
  
blond hair in meatballs with ponytails coming from each one.  
  
She stood 4'11" tall. She also had blue eyes. Usagi went to bed.  
  
as soon as she did, the headaches increased. The burning sensations  
  
were increasing each moment. Finally while she was sleeping, the   
  
burning sensations caused her crescent moon to appear on her forehead  
  
permanently! The pains were increasing each minute that went by.  
  
Usagi remembered what Rei-Chan told her sometime back.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Usagi answered.  
  
"I know we fight and argue a lot, but I want you to know that  
  
you're like a sister to me. If you are facing a serious situation,  
  
please don't hesitate to ask for my help. I don't care if it  
  
is daytime or nighttime. I don't care. I will want to help."  
  
Rei explained to her. Usagi didn't know what to think of it.  
  
"Okay, I'll remember that."  
  
Rei told her. Then Usagi woke up. Usagi looked horrible. Her  
  
forehead was sweating. Usagi's temperature must have been  
  
very high, because it was like it was on fire, but there  
  
was no flames. Usagi knew she couldn't stay there any longer.  
  
Luna was asleep and didn't hear Usagi get up. Usagi didn't  
  
bother trying put her clothes on. She just went in her pajamas.  
  
All the other Tsukino's were asleep. Usagi staggered out the door  
  
and started walking down the street. She knew she had to get to   
  
Rei's. On the way there, Usagi's crescent moon was bleeding  
  
at a fast rate. Blood dropped from her forehead on the ground  
  
below. Usagi started to go into a into a daze. Somehow Usagi  
  
managed to make it there. She staggered up the steps of the  
  
Hikawa Shrine and managed to make it inside the shrine. She  
  
started to cry out Rei's name. Tears flowed from her eyes.  
  
Usagi didn't understand what was happening to her. As she  
  
walked she kept looking for Rei's room. She called for  
  
Rei.  
  
"Rei... I need help Rei! I am in a bind! Where are you Rei-Chan?"  
  
Usagi kept calling for Rei. Finally Rei heard Usagi. At first  
  
Rei was angry that Usagi woke her up. Then Rei heard Usagi's  
  
desperate cry for help. Once Rei saw that Usagi was in a definite  
  
bind. Rei saw the blood coming out of Usagi's forehead of where  
  
the yellow crescent moon was. Usagi was exhausted. Usagi barely  
  
was able to talk to Rei. Usagi fell into Rei's arms. Rei tried  
  
to keep her tears from flowing. Usagi looked up at Rei. She tried  
  
to talk.  
  
"You said..."  
  
Usagi started,  
  
"If I need your help, that you would help me. Something is happening  
  
to me and I am in desperate need of help! Remember what you told me?"  
  
Usagi asked. Usagi was barely conscious. Rei took a tissue to wipe  
  
away the blood from Usagi's forehead. When Rei touched the crescent  
  
moon to wipe away the blood. Usagi made a scream!  
  
"AARRGGHH! THAT HURTS!!!!!!"  
  
Usagi screamed due to being touched. Rei felt bad.  
  
"I am sorry. Usagi."  
  
Rei spoke in a remorse tone.  
  
"Please... help!"  
  
After Usagi said that. Usagi fainted.  
  
"Oh, Usagi-Chan. Gomen!"  
  
Rei spoke to the unconscious Usagi. Rei then got on her communicator.  
  
"Ami, are you there?"  
  
Rei asked by talking into her communicator. Ami answered.  
  
"Rei? Do you know what time is it?"  
  
Ami asked.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. This is an emergency, come to the Hikawa Shrine  
  
quickly and I'll tell you once you're here."  
  
Rei told her.  
  
"Got it!"  
  
Ami told her. Ami deactivated her communicator. Rei did the same.   
  
Ami ran all the way to the Hikawa Shrine and came in the room. During in mid   
  
sentence... Ami saw what the emergency was about. Ami noticed Usagi  
  
was bleeding.  
  
"Oh my God, Rei! Usagi is bleeding!"  
  
Ami ran over to Usagi. Ami carefully touched Usagi's forehead.  
  
"Her crescent moon has appeared? How?"  
  
Ami asked.  
  
"I don't know. Somehow, Usagi managed to get here on her own."  
  
Rei answered.  
  
"Usagi's forehead feels like it's on fire."  
  
Ami stated.  
  
"Ami, transform into Sailor Mercury. Please scan her. See what's  
  
wrong with her! Do it for Usagi!"  
  
Rei begged.  
  
"Okay. For Usagi. Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
  
Ami cried as she transformed into Sailor Mercury! She then activated  
  
her visor and started scanning Usagi head for something unusual. She  
  
found something.  
  
"Oh my God! Rei! Not only Usagi's temperature is high, but Usagi's  
  
brain activity is off the chart!"  
  
Super Sailor Mercury replied.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"Only that Usagi's pulse rate is high and her breathing is very labored. That's   
  
all I am able to tell you now."  
  
Super Sailor Mercury answered as she retransformed.  
  
"Should we call the others and alert them?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"Yes. This is a Senshi matter. And I'll have Haruka pick up   
  
Mamo-Chan."  
  
Ami answered.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Rei answered. Rei called everyone and told them that something  
  
happened to Usagi. Rei also told Haruka to pick up Mamoru. In  
  
moments, everyone arrived.  
  
"What on earth?"  
  
Makoto asked.  
  
"Usagi had been going through some terrible headaches."  
  
Rei explained the situation to the Senshi. By this time, Rei  
  
had placed Usagi in her bed and put band-aids on Usagi's crescent  
  
moon so it could stop the bleeding. However, it did burn up the  
  
band-aids completely. Rei and the others were shocked. Soon, Usagi  
  
woke up out a dead sleep. Minako walked over and held Usagi's  
  
hand. Minako spoke.  
  
"Usagi? How long have you been suffering like this?"  
  
Minako asked.  
  
"About a month..."  
  
Usagi replied in a soft tone where she could barely spoke. Then she  
  
continued,  
  
"Each night I had the headaches... they just got worse! Tonight was  
  
the worst it been in ages. I am so confused why this is happening."  
  
Usagi explained her situation.  
  
"Usagi, I am going to need you brooch and take a sample of your   
  
blood. Maybe the answer lies with your blood and your brooch."  
  
Ami told Usagi.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Usagi replied slowly.  
  
"Thank you. I will have the results tomorrow afternoon, so everyone  
  
we should meet here tomorrow."  
  
Ami replied. Everyone but Mamo-Chan, Luna, and Artemis left.  
  
"So, Usako, are you feeling?"  
  
Mamo-Chan asked.  
  
"I feel terrible!"  
  
Usagi protested.  
  
"I see."  
  
Mamoru spoke softly.  
  
"Usagi, maybe you should say here for the night. In the morning,  
  
I'll call your parents that you needed help and that you had  
  
come here. They'll understand."  
  
Rei told her.  
  
"Okay, I understand."  
  
Usagi replied slowly. Her forehead was still bleeding, but not as   
  
bad. Her headaches were still massive. Her head felt like it was  
  
going to split it two. This proved too much for her. Usagi fell   
  
sleep again.  
  
"Rei, call me if something else bad happens."  
  
Mamoru told her and then he left. Rei watched over Usagi. She  
  
cleaned Usagi's forehead where all the blood was. In the early  
  
morning hours, Usagi's headaches subside and went away. By now  
  
she was one tired girl. She soon woke up around 6:30 in the  
  
morning. She couldn't remember how she got there. Rei saw her  
  
awake.  
  
"What am I doing in your bed?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Don't you remember? You were in terrible shape! Your headaches  
  
were terrible."  
  
Rei told her.  
  
"I have no memory of it. I am sorry."  
  
Usagi replied. Rei felt terrible.  
  
"Your mother came by and brought some clothes. Maybe you should  
  
get ready for school."  
  
Rei suggested.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Usagi replied. Usagi got dressed. She had her school uniform.  
  
"I see that your forehead where the crescent moon is no longer   
  
bleeding."  
  
Rei told her.  
  
"It was bleeding?"  
  
Usagi asked as she went into a mirror and saw her crescent moon on   
  
her forehead.  
  
"So my crescent moon is on my forehead permanently?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"It looks like that. Here put these band-aids on your forehead.  
  
So people won't discover who you really are."  
  
Rei commanded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Usagi replied. In most cases, Usagi would have argued, however now  
  
she was in no position to argue.  
  
"Usagi, Haruka will arrive here in a moment and take you to  
  
school. She will also pick you up as well."  
  
Rei told her.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Usagi replied. Usagi put on two band-aids and put the rest in her  
  
purse.  
  
"Usagi, for some reason, the headaches return and burn away the  
  
band-aids, cover your head quickly with your hand to prevent others  
  
from seeing her crescent moon."  
  
Rei explained to her.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Usagi replied. Haruka arrived.  
  
"I am here. Ready Odango?"  
  
Haruka asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"Bye Rei."  
  
Usagi spoke to her. Haruka supported Usagi to her car since Usagi  
  
was probably very weak and couldn't make it there on her own.  
  
In the car was Michiru.  
  
"Hello Usagi-San, I hope you are better this morning. We were  
  
worried about you in the night."  
  
Michiru told her.  
  
"Thank you. I'll be okay."  
  
Usagi thanked her. At Juuban High, they dropped off Usagi.  
  
Ami helped Usagi inside. Naru saw Usagi.  
  
"Usagi, you look terrible!"  
  
Naru spoke as she saw the band-aids on Usagi's forehead.  
  
"Did you hurt yourself?"  
  
Naru asked.  
  
"Yes. I fell off my bed and my forehead hit the wall."  
  
Usagi made a good excuse, however she lied. Naru could tell if  
  
Usagi was lying or telling the truth. Naru just accepted Usagi's  
  
answer. After school Haruka took Usagi back to the Hikawa Shrine.  
  
Ami had already studied the Ginzuishou in Usagi's brooch, Ami  
  
transformed to Super Sailor Mercury and took Usagi's blood sample  
  
to the Tokyo DNA Laboratory.  
  
"Hello? Are you Mr. Monokawa, the famous DNA scientist?"  
  
Super Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
"Yes I am. How can I help you?"  
  
He ask her.  
  
"See this here, this is a blood sample of Sailor Moon. Something  
  
wrong is happening with her body and I need to know if there is   
  
something with her DNA? It's just a hunch I have. Can you help?"  
  
Super Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
"Sure. Let's see the sample. It'll will only take a few minutes.  
  
Please wait here."  
  
Mr. Monokawa told her. He took the blood sample and ran some  
  
tests and from it got a DNA sample. Then he came back with the  
  
results.  
  
"Sailor Mercury, right? I have the results. Sailor Moon's own  
  
DNA is basically being overwritten by another DNA sequence.  
  
It's only a matter of time before this new DNA takes over.  
  
It looks like it had been rewriting her DNA for sometime.  
  
That's all I can tell you. Here's that blood sample back."  
  
Mr. Monokawa told her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Super Sailor Mercury thanked him and then left. She headed  
  
for the Hikawa Shrine and asked everyone to meet her there.  
  
Once she arrived, everyone waited for her.  
  
"So, what's the results?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Basically from the observations I made from the Ginzuishou in  
  
Usagi's brooch and I also had Usagi's blood sample tested by  
  
a DNA Scientist named Mr. Monokawa. He told me that Usagi's  
  
DNA is being overwritten by another DNA. And this I would  
  
hypothesize that is the Moon Princess's DNA. So, my guess is  
  
that Usagi is being permanently transformed into the Moon  
  
Princess once and for all."  
  
Ami answered them. It was like a bombshell that they couldn't  
  
get over.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"There must be some mistake!"  
  
"This can't be happening!"  
  
Three people answered at once.  
  
"There's no mistake. Soon if I am correct, Usagi's DNA, Usagi's  
  
mind, personalities will be replaced by the Moon Princess's  
  
DNA and personalities. I believe Usagi's true Identity may  
  
be leaked soon. So let's pledge to make this transition easy  
  
for her. Understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Everyone replied. The toughest pain and suffering still awaited  
  
Usagi, since it would get worse before it gets better.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail  
  
me at: CKNight09aol.com. Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights   
  
reserved. 


	2. 02 Unexpected Changes, Part II

Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 02  
  
"Unexpected Changes, Part II"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: Thanks for all the great comments on episode 1! So, I hope   
  
all will be pleased. About Mamoru/Prince Endymion, I have no idea yet  
  
if his DNA will change! So keep reading! Check the notes at the   
  
beginning of each story for new secrets and updates! Thanks! This   
  
series takes place after Sailor Stars. Enjoy!  
  
By: CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich and charge   
  
all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties! But I don't!  
  
Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong to their original  
  
copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. He suggested  
  
the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced "Dreaming" with "Passion"  
  
because to me it deals with pain and suffering! Thanks LoH!  
  
02   
  
"Transition?"  
  
Usagi asked in a puzzling way. She already could feel the change in  
  
body. But only twenty five percent of Usagi's DNA had been changed.  
  
This was enough for the crescent moon to appear. So, the Sailor  
  
Senshi had to keep Usagi's crescent moon hidden as much as possible.  
  
Usagi went to a mirror and took off the band-aids that she had on   
  
since that morning. She stared at her crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
"Amazing! It hasn't gone away since last night. I will never take  
  
advantage of being a Sailor Senshi again!"  
  
Usagi spoke in a sorrowful voice. Rei put her hand on Usagi's  
  
shoulder.  
  
"Cheer up! Enjoy your time being Tsukino, Usagi, because you'll  
  
miss it!"  
  
Rei told her.  
  
"Rei-San!"  
  
Usagi cried giving Rei a hug.  
  
"You call me Rei-San! You had never called me that before!"  
  
Rei stated.  
  
"Probably, the DNA rewrite is already starting to take affect."  
  
Ami explained. Rei could hear steps approaching.  
  
"Usagi, put a band-aid on your forehead!"  
  
Rei commanded.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Usagi obeyed. She got a large band-aid and covered her crescent moon.  
  
"Rei-San?"  
  
Yuuichirou called out.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
Yuuichirou asked.  
  
"Yes, come in."  
  
Rei replied.  
  
"I brought some doughnuts. I thought you girls could use some   
  
refreshments."  
  
Yuuichirou told them.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Rei thanked him.  
  
"I'll let you girls be. Later!"  
  
Yuuichirou told them goodbye and he left the room.  
  
"That was close."  
  
Rei spoke being relieved. Then Ami continued.  
  
"So, Usagi is already experiencing some changes with her body. Most  
  
of them are minor and unnoticeable, but soon it will get worse for  
  
her. What happened last night was just the beginning."  
  
Ami explained.  
  
"Did you mention earlier that her brain activity was off the chat?"  
  
Michiru asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ami answered Michiru.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Michiru asked.  
  
"The only possible explanation is that maybe Usagi's brain knows  
  
that her body is being reprogrammed and is trying to stop it.  
  
Maybe that is why Usagi is experiencing pain. Princess Serenity's  
  
DNA is like a virus. It has to rewrite Usagi's DNA for some reason.  
  
Maybe that will come clear later."  
  
Ami tried to answer Michiru's question.  
  
"Guys... I am sorry. I am going home."  
  
Usagi announced.  
  
"Do you want one of us to come with you?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"No. Only Luna. I need to tell my family that I am Sailor Moon."  
  
Usagi told them.  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
Makoto protested.  
  
"Would you want them to find out now and be satisfied or find out  
  
later when I can't control my transformations into Sailor Moon?  
  
They would be angry if they found out from another source!"  
  
Usagi explained.  
  
"I see."  
  
Makoto calmed down a bit.  
  
"Wish me luck."  
  
Usagi told them. Usagi left the Hikawa Shrine. Ami talked to the  
  
others again. Since Princess Serenity was in the Ginzuishou 1,000  
  
years ago when Queen Serenity broke it up into the Rainbow Crystals,  
  
when the Rainbow Crystals came together and formed the Ginzuishou,  
  
and shined on Usagi. Then I think it began transferring Princess  
  
Serenity's DNA in order to make Usagi be the Moon Princess again.  
  
However, before that, Usagi maybe had slight traces of Princess  
  
Serenity's DNA in order for Usagi to use the Moon Stick, because  
  
only girls of that blood line of the Moon Kingdom could use the  
  
Moon Stick. So now so many exposures from the Ginzuishou over  
  
the years, Princess Serenity's DNA is now rewriting Usagi's  
  
DNA and is replacing Usagi's DNA with Princess Serenity's  
  
DNA. Understand?"  
  
Ami explained and then asked if they understood.  
  
"What can we do now?"  
  
Mamoru asked.  
  
"Only one thing. Help Usagi be happy and comfortable right now.  
  
I am sure she's taking this hard and the transition for her  
  
is very hard on her emotionally, physically, and spiritually.  
  
So, all of you try be supportive and protect her, because she's  
  
going to need it. Agreed?"  
  
She asked them.  
  
"Right!"  
  
They all agreed. Usagi made it home to Tsukino household. The  
  
rest of the Tsukino's haven't been home. So she left them a note.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Shingo,  
  
When you get this note, please come get me. I have something  
  
important to share with you.  
  
Love,  
  
Usagi."  
  
Usagi placed the note on the kitchen table and went to her room.  
  
"Usagi, why don't you read some of your Mangas to help calm your  
  
mind and pass the time?"  
  
Luna suggested. Usagi went over to her bookshelf and picked a  
  
couple of Mangas. However, Usagi didn't seem interested in them.  
  
So, Usagi just laid on her bed until her family got home. Usagi  
  
just laid there thinking how she was going to talk to them. Luna  
  
spoke up.  
  
"Usagi. You are thinking about how you are going to tell your  
  
family about how you are Sailor Moon?"  
  
Luna asked.  
  
"I have some ideas, Luna."  
  
Usagi answered.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Luna questioned Usagi.  
  
"My past, the Moon Kingdom, explain the new troubles I have  
  
been facing and anything else that comes to mind."  
  
Usagi answered as she knew this what the right thing she had  
  
to do. The Tsukino's came home and Ikuko knocked on Usagi's  
  
door.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
Ikuko, Usagi's mother spoke before entering.  
  
"Come in. It's open."  
  
Usagi told her.  
  
"You had something important to tell us?"  
  
Ikuko asked.  
  
"Yes. I'll be down there in a minute."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ikuko went back to the dining room. Usagi got her courage and went  
  
downstairs with Luna. Usagi sat in a chair while Luna jumped on the  
  
table and sat down.  
  
"What do you want to tell us sweetheart?"  
  
Kenji Tsukino asked.  
  
"Do you want Shingo to go to his room?"  
  
Ikuko asked.  
  
"No. He should hear what I have to save."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"Okay. Sweetheart."  
  
Kenji replied. Usagi was nervous. Her parents easily could tell that  
  
Usagi was nervous. They thought Usagi might reveal her deepest and   
  
darkest secret to them. They were right. Usagi stood up and spoke to  
  
them.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Shingo. Have you ever wondered who Sailor Moon and what  
  
her real name is?"  
  
Usagi asked. They were shocked already, but they didn't expect that.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
They all answered at once.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Shingo. I have a deep secret that you do not know. I  
  
am that Sailor Moon you hear on the T.V. news, on the radio, and  
  
in the newspapers and magazines."  
  
"Get out of town!"  
  
Shingo yelled.  
  
"You got to be kidding sweetheart, you're really not Sailor Moon!"  
  
Kenji spoke in disbelief.  
  
"I am sure you think you're Sailor Moon, but you're just an ordinary  
  
girl. Sailor Moon is a superhero."  
  
Ikuko replied.  
  
"I knew you respond that way."  
  
Usagi answered them. She took off her brooch and opened it.  
  
"See that jewel in the brooch?"  
  
She asked them.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ikuko replied.  
  
"It's a priceless Gem."  
  
Usagi answered. Then she continued.  
  
"It gives me the power to transform. Watch. Moon Eternal! Make Up!"  
  
Usagi told them and then called out the words to transform and then  
  
feathers covered her body. In moments there stood Eternal Sailor  
  
Moon. The Tsukino's looked shocked.  
  
"I will explain everything to you. There's a reason why I am  
  
revealing my Sailor Senshi form to you. I will tell you what I have   
  
been experiencing and then I will tell you my past as a Sailor   
  
Senshi. And I will tie all that with what I have been experiencing  
  
lately. Okay?"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon told them as she sat down.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They answered.  
  
"Good. First of all. Luna is my advisor. She originally was from the  
  
Moon. She chose me to be a Sailor Senshi and told me that I had to  
  
help her find the Moon Princess that she has been looking for. Luna,  
  
say hello."  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon explained her agenda and then asked Luna to  
  
speak.  
  
"I am Luna. I am the advisor for Princess Serenity; the Moon Princess  
  
and Eternal Sailor Moon."  
  
Luna told her.  
  
"Wow! A talking cat. Who is this Princess Serenity?"  
  
Shingo asked.  
  
"I am."  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon replied.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Ikuko asked.  
  
"I'll explain that later. I need to tell you what has been happening  
  
to me. About a month ago, I began to have these massive headaches.  
  
Not only that, however due to these headaches, my forehead started  
  
to burn until my crescent moon appeared permanently while I am not  
  
transformed into Sailor Moon."  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon explained to them and then retransformed back  
  
into Usagi. Usagi then took off her band-aid that covered her  
  
crescent moon.  
  
"See, it never goes away. Last night was the most horrible headache  
  
and burning sensations I have had yet. Last night I left to go to  
  
Rei-San's house to get help. On the way there, my forehead was  
  
bleeding due to the pressure caused from my headaches. My Sailor  
  
Senshi was able to help identify my problem and they told me what  
  
I will tell you. My DNA is being overwritten by another DNA code of  
  
someone else's."  
  
"Your own DNA? Whose? How?"  
  
Ikuko was full of questions.  
  
"Princess Serenity's DNA. To be normal Usagi, bye bye!"  
  
Usagi told them. Now they were confused.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Shingo, I Tsukino Usagi won't exist as you know me,  
  
but I am not dying. Just my appearance is changing. I am becoming  
  
Princess Serenity permanently."  
  
Usagi told them.  
  
"How?"  
  
Ikuko asked.  
  
"Let me tell you my past as A Sailor Senshi. Remember when I got  
  
Luna?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ikuko replied.  
  
"Good. After I rescued Luna from some kids, and helped her out.  
  
She then noticed that there was something about me. I went on  
  
to school. Afterwards I went with Naru-Chan to OSA-P. After there  
  
I came home, showed my test paper. Which I failed miserably. You  
  
kicked me out of the house, but soon you had let me in and I laid  
  
down. The Luna, came in the window and started talking to me.  
  
She told me that she finally found me. She told me I was the chosen   
  
one. The one who would become Sailor Moon. She told me that we had   
  
to find the Moon Princess. Luna only discovered that the Moon  
  
Princess was with her ever since the beginning."  
  
Usagi had explained how she started being Sailor Moon.  
  
"Nice."  
  
Ikuko replied.  
  
"I only covered my first fight. Every so often. I am aided by  
  
Tuxedo Kamen, a masked man sworn to protect me at all costs.  
  
Even if it means his life. So after that fight, I gained for  
  
friends, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. Just like Tuxedo  
  
Kamen, they are sworn to protect me with their lives. Then we were   
  
to find and gather these rainbow crystals, so we can find the Moon  
  
Princess. When that happened, I turned out to be that Princess. I  
  
fought several clans of monsters over the years. Each time we faced  
  
the same danger all over again. Later, I gained new friends, Uranus,  
  
Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn. They too protect me. And now, ever since  
  
I first used the Ginzuishou, the power from the Ginzuishou had been   
  
transmitting Princess Serenity's DNA into me. This DNA was from 1,000  
  
years go. So I'll gain all of her traits, personalities, and habits.  
  
And I'll lose all of mine. It will happen. It has already begun."  
  
Usagi explained to them.  
  
"Can't you stop it? I mean you're Sailor Moon."  
  
Shingo asked.  
  
"Shingo, I loved picking on you. Even if I am Sailor Moon, I can't  
  
stop it."  
  
Usagi explained.  
  
"Can't stop it?"  
  
Kenji asked.  
  
"That's right. I Sailor Moon, can fight monsters, but this one thing,   
  
I cannot fight. I am powerless against it. If could fight it, could  
  
harm me. So that's something I can't gamble on. Any last comments  
  
Luna?"  
  
Usagi explained more to her family and then asked Luna.  
  
"Yes. One thought of what I have seen Usagi-Chan in the past is that  
  
Usagi tries to hide the way she feels about the slightest thing. Like  
  
during the fight as Sailor Moon she had, she faced Galaxia, a woman  
  
that was looking for the Star Seeds. When Usagi knew that something   
  
was wrong with Mamoru Chiba not writing her back, she hid it from her   
  
dearest friends. However, they found out eventually. Also, not only  
  
that but, Usagi figured out that Galaxia had taken Mamoru's star seed.  
  
Usagi was crushed. When she saved Galaxia, the star seed of Mamoru  
  
returned and Mamoru came back to life. Mamoru is this Tuxedo Kamen."  
  
Luna explained to them. They were in awe. Usagi stood up.  
  
"I have to go back to Rei's. I'll be staying there again tonight."  
  
Usagi told them. Usagi and Luna walked into the living room.  
  
"Usagi."  
  
Her mom stopped her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Thank you for being truthful and honest. I cannot think of a better  
  
person that has the right to be Sailor Moon."  
  
Ikuko thanked her.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
Usagi yelled a bit as she hugged her mom.  
  
"Usagi, put another band-aid on your forehead so people don't find  
  
who you really are!"  
  
Luna suggested.  
  
"Right."  
  
Usagi replied by putting a band-aid on her forehead covering up the  
  
crescent moon. Usagi walked down the street a car stopped by. It was  
  
Haruka and the other outer Senshi.  
  
"Hey Odango. Want a ride?"  
  
Haruka asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Usagi replied. Michiru opens her side and Usagi and Luna gets in.  
  
Haruka takes off again.  
  
"So Usagi, did you tell your parents?"  
  
Haruka asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"So, it went well Usagi-San?"  
  
Hotaru asked.  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
Usagi spoke as she wasn't sure.  
  
"It was a hard thing to do."  
  
Luna spoke up. Minutes later they arrived at the Hikawa Shrine.  
  
Usagi, Luna, and the outers went in.  
  
"So. How did it go?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"Good. I guess."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"That bad huh?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"No. It went tell. At least they didn't yell at me."  
  
Usagi answered.  
  
"You did your best right?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Usagi answered.  
  
"Then don't worry about it."  
  
Rei told her.  
  
"Rei-San!"  
  
Usagi spoke in a low tone. Usagi found a chair and started to relax.  
  
Within minutes, she was asleep. Rei gently picked her up and again  
  
like before placed on her bed. Usagi was worn out completely. Hours  
  
past and it was night again which meant the return of the massive  
  
headaches and no sleep for Usagi. Ami stood watch over Usagi while  
  
Usagi struggled to get some rest. It was impossible. Blood returned  
  
to her forehead due to the burning sensations. Ami tried to comfort  
  
Usagi, but you can't comfort a girl when she is in severe pain.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Usagi made a yell in complete mental anguish. Ami noticed that  
  
Usagi's hair had grown out a bit. Also Usagi had gotten a bit  
  
taller. After a few more hours of struggling, Usagi fainted.  
  
This time while she was asleep she had a dream. In this dream,  
  
she had a vision of a beautiful girl. This girl was dressed in  
  
lavender and pink. She had a star on her forehead. Her chest  
  
had a five star shaped brooch. She was very tall. She called  
  
out to Usagi.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino, the chosen one. I am Sailor Cosmos or you would  
  
call me Cosmos Sailor Moon! I will soon before born into the world!  
  
The way I'll be born is by your belief and your belief alone! When  
  
you awaken, it'll be a hunch to you put into your subconscious. You  
  
will soon suffer for a time to become Sailor Cosmos! Be strong,  
  
Princess!"  
  
Sailor Cosmos spoke to Usagi in a vision in her dream and the dream  
  
ended. Meanwhile, Luna was laying by Usagi curled up into a ball.  
  
Luna received new instructions from Queen Serenity.  
  
"Luna, when you awaken, you'll remember the story of Sailor Cosmos.  
  
Make sure you tell the Sailor Senshi about her. Usagi will be going  
  
through intense ordeal! Make sure you look after her. I will give  
  
you all the information you need on Sailor Cosmos. Look after the  
  
Princess! I am causing her to fully return soon as Princess   
  
Serenity. Farewell!"  
  
The dream ended and Luna woke up. Ami saw Luna.  
  
"Is everything okay Luna?"  
  
Ami asked.  
  
"Yes. I have received new instructions on our next mission."  
  
Luna explained.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Ami questioned Luna.  
  
"Sailor Cosmos and our mission to look after Usagi! I know why  
  
Usagi's DNA is being rewritten! Queen Serenity said she is causing  
  
this! If I am correct, Usagi-Chan's days are numbered!!!"  
  
Luna explained.  
  
"Sailor Cosmos? Queen Serenity causing this? Usagi's days are  
  
numbered? This is too much."  
  
Ami stated.  
  
"You're telling me? We are in a bind!"  
  
Luna spoke in a tone like she really didn't know what to do.  
  
The worst for Usagi was yet to come. Usagi would begin to travel  
  
the long tough road to Sailor Cosmos! And that would mean the  
  
increased power levels would begin.  
  
This episode was completed on: 05/26/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail  
  
me at: CKNight09aol.com. Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights   
  
reserved. 


	3. 03 Increased Power Levels

Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 03  
  
"Increased Power Levels"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: Thanks for those giving great comments on this new series!   
  
The next three chapters will be great! I am so excited! So, stay   
  
tuned! This series takes place after Sailor Stars. Enjoy!  
  
By: CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich and charge   
  
all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties! But I don't!  
  
Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong to their original  
  
copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. He suggested  
  
the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced "Dreaming" with "Passion"  
  
because to me it deals with pain and suffering! Thanks LoH!  
  
03   
  
"Sailor Cosmos? Queen Serenity? Is she causing this to happen to  
  
Usagi-Chan?"  
  
Ami asked looking very puzzled.  
  
"Well... all the information on Sailor Cosmos is returning to my mind!  
  
her powers are strong enough to destroy an office building! Her  
  
power is devastatingly strong! Sailor Cosmos also has a Lunar wall  
  
that can protect her from all attacks or absorb attacks from others!  
  
But there is one draw back."  
  
Luna explained.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ami asked.  
  
"She requires lots of energy to be Sailor Cosmos! After a few   
  
minutes, she can retransform into her current form. She may the  
  
strongest soldier that has power, but she's also the weakest   
  
soldier when it comes to energy."  
  
Luna explained further.  
  
"That could be dangerous for Usagi is becomes Sailor Cosmos."  
  
Ami stated.  
  
"You're telling me! I am already afraid for her! She has already  
  
grown weaker. Preparing to become Sailor Cosmos will make her  
  
weaker yet."  
  
Luna told Ami in a very worried tone. A little while later, Rei  
  
woke up and was shocked to find out that Usagi's hair had grown  
  
longer and Usagi had also grown taller. Usagi was able finally to   
  
rest peacefully. However, it wouldn't last. Usagi woke up in a  
  
groggy state. Rei, Ami, and Luna were the only ones there at the  
  
moment. Three worried faces focused on Usagi.  
  
"Good morning Usagi."  
  
Rei greeted her. However, Usagi didn't feel the same way! She  
  
had a headache (not as bad as the ones she had during the night.)  
  
Her legs ached like someone stretched them out.  
  
"I don't feel well and you say good morning?"  
  
Usagi acted coldly towards Rei.  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
Rei just said in a sharp tone.  
  
"I am sorry... it's just..."  
  
Usagi looked sad all of the sudden as tears developed in her eyes.  
  
Not the tears of loud crying, just silent ones.   
  
"Maybe you should have something to eat."  
  
Luna suggested.  
  
"I am not hungry..."  
  
Usagi spoke while still crying.  
  
"It will help build your strength. You'll need it. Believe me  
  
Usagi-Chan."  
  
Ami tried to convince her to eat.  
  
"I SAID I DON'T WANT ANY!!!"  
  
Usagi yelled. Then Usagi felt bad because she yelled at her friends.  
  
"I am sorry... I shouldn't have yelled at you."  
  
Usagi really felt bad.  
  
"Usagi-Chan, please know this, we care for you. We just want you  
  
to stay as strong as possible for as long as possible. I know you  
  
went through a struggle last night. If you look in the mirror, you  
  
will have noticed that your hair and legs have grown!"  
  
Luna told her.  
  
"What? My hair and legs have grown?"  
  
Usagi asked in a puzzled state. She went to a mirror that Rei had on  
  
wall. She saw the long hair going past her own feet. She also noticed  
  
her long legs.  
  
"Usagi? What do you think?"  
  
Ami asked.  
  
"It looks nice... but I am changing to my past self..."  
  
Usagi spoke in a low tone.  
  
"Maybe you should get ready for school."  
  
Rei suggested.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
Usagi thought.  
  
"Go ahead!"  
  
Ami suggested.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Usagi felt like she didn't want to go, but they were right.  
  
"It will be good for you to get out for a while. Please go!"  
  
Luna urged her.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Usagi replied silently. After having a shower, dressing again and  
  
also having some breakfast. Usagi was ready to leave. She put  
  
on her brooch and left. Usagi was weak from the last two nights  
  
of fierce struggling. However, on the way to school her brooch   
  
started to go haywire! The Ginzuishou was taking energy from itself  
  
from an untapped source and zapping Usagi Tsukino with great  
  
brutality. The energy kept on zapping her as she struggled to  
  
walk down the street. Finally she collapsed to the ground barely  
  
awake. The energy finally died down long enough for her to  
  
almost make it to school. On the last stretch to school, the  
  
Ginzuishou started zapping her again with great relentlessness.  
  
The Ginzuishou had never done this to her before. each time  
  
being zapped, Usagi felt like it was putting power and energy   
  
into her. This time, the zapping stopped long enough for her to  
  
go inside the school. Usagi found her classroom and stood at   
  
the doorway trying to catch a few breaths.   
  
"Miss Tsukino, please take your seat."  
  
The teacher told her. The teacher noticed how bad off she was.  
  
"Naru-Chan, please help Usagi to her seat."  
  
The teacher commanded. Naru got up and went to the door way.  
  
Put Usagi's arm around the back of her neck and helped Usagi  
  
to her seat.  
  
"You're late! Since you look like you have been in a struggle  
  
of some kind, I'll forget it this one time."  
  
The teacher. Usagi felt relieved. Naru whispered to Usagi.  
  
"How did you get so fatigued?"  
  
Naru asked her.  
  
"You just wouldn't understand..."  
  
Usagi replied in a very low tone. Naru barely heard her. At  
  
Lunchtime, Usagi didn't eat anything. She just sat by a tree.  
  
Ami, Minako, and Makoto watched her from afar. They talked  
  
among themselves.  
  
"She looks much weaker than when she left this morning."  
  
Ami stated.  
  
"What could have happened?"  
  
Makoto asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Ami replied.  
  
"It must have been bad for her to distant herself from us."  
  
Minako stated. Naru saw Usagi and walked up to her and sat down  
  
next to her. Naru placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder.  
  
"What's bothering you Usagi?"  
  
Naru asked.  
  
"Naru... I don't think you could understand my dilemma."  
  
Usagi spoke to Naru silently.  
  
"Try me, Usagi."  
  
Naru told her.  
  
"I am sorry Naru, I can't tell you. It's too sad!"  
  
Usagi was determined not to tell her.  
  
"Usagi, why can't you tell me? Answer me!"  
  
Naru begged.  
  
"Because, it's too sad. I don't want you to be sad for me. But  
  
if it makes you happy. When the time is right, I'll tell you  
  
what's happening to me. I promise."  
  
Usagi told her. Usagi ran off.  
  
"Usagi! Be strong!"  
  
Naru spoke to herself. After school, Usagi started to head back  
  
to the Hikawa Shrine. She never made it there. The Ginzuishou  
  
started zapping her again with energy wildly at an alarming rate!  
  
Usagi made a scream and her brooch transformed her to Eternal  
  
Sailor Moon and Eternal sailor Moon fainted and collapsed to the  
  
ground on her back. After a while, Naru walked by a noticed  
  
the comatose Sailor Moon.  
  
"SAILOR MOON!?!"  
  
Naru looked worried about the mysterious girl that saved her time  
  
after time. Naru picked Eternal Sailor Moon and held her in her   
  
arms.  
  
"Eternal sailor Moon, you are just as weak as Usagi-Chan!  
  
There must be a connection between you two!"  
  
Naru asked the fainted Sailor Moon. Eternal Sailor Moon  
  
started to awaken as she started to awaken. Usagi thought  
  
to herself.  
  
"I feel like I am being strengthened by someone familiar.  
  
How ever, that touch is so gentle. That warm touch.  
  
It's like I know that touch from somewhere. I get that  
  
feeling that someone cares for me."  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon thought to herself. Finally Eternal  
  
Sailor Moon woke up and realized that someone was holding  
  
her. She looked up and saw Naru sitting holding her.  
  
"Eternal Sailor Moon, you have awoken finally. I am  
  
glad. I was worried."  
  
Naru told Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"I knew that gentle warm touch. It was so familiar to me."  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon told Naru. Naru stood up holding  
  
Sailor Moon in her arms.  
  
"Thank you. I am too weak to go anywhere on my own."  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon told her.  
  
"I will start walking, maybe one of those Sailor Senshi  
  
will come by."  
  
Naru told her friend Eternal Sailor Moon. In the distance  
  
was Makoto. She noticed Naru holding Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
Makoto transformed into Sailor Jupiter. Naru was stopped  
  
by Super Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Hey there, Naru-Chan. I see you rescued Sailor Moon. I  
  
will take her from here."  
  
Super Sailor Jupiter told her.  
  
"Okay. here."  
  
Naru transferred Eternal Sailor Moon to Super Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Thank you Naru-Chan. Thank you for helping her."  
  
Super Sailor Jupiter thanked her and walked off with Eternal  
  
Sailor Moon.  
  
Later, eternal Sailor Moon was asleep on Rei's bed.  
  
"She's worn out."  
  
Minako stated. However, as Eternal Sailor Moon was getting  
  
some rest and relaxation, the Ginzuishou started acting  
  
wildly again!  
  
"AARRGGHH!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon cried out with a mighty scream. The  
  
Ginzuishou acted with great force sending more and more  
  
energy into her. This was too much for her. Eternal  
  
Sailor Moon retransformed and fainted.  
  
"So, it has begun."  
  
Luna spoke to the others.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Makoto asked.  
  
"The Ginzuishou is preparing Usagi to be Sailor Cosmos!"  
  
Luna answered.  
  
"Sailor Cosmos? The true form of Sailor Moon!?! It  
  
can't be!"  
  
Makoto looked puzzled.  
  
"Yes. The Ginzuishou seems to know what's it's doing,  
  
however, Usagi can't take much more of the Ginzuishou  
  
zapping her."  
  
Luna told everyone in a worried tone.  
  
"If it don't stop, Usagi will be killed!"  
  
Artemis yelled. The Ginzuishou stopped zapping her.  
  
Usagi fainted.  
  
"I fear for Usagi-Chan's life. She can't continue  
  
taking these hits. How long will she endure this  
  
kind of abuse?"  
  
Luna asked. There were no real answers. Only  
  
more questions.  
  
This episode was completed on: 05/26/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail  
  
me at: CKNight09aol.com. Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights   
  
reserved. 


	4. 04 Discovered Identity!

  
  
It was late at night. Naru was staring out her window. She was  
  
thinking about what happened that day. Both Tsukino, Usagi and  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon were both in a weakened state. Naru saw a  
  
shooting star and made a wish on it.  
  
"Please shooting star, please help me understand and know the  
  
truth what is plaguing Usagi-Chan! Please help her to show  
  
me the truth!"  
  
Naru prayed on the shooting star.  
  
"Usagi, I just hope I can understand what you're going through.  
  
So I can be there to help you out when you need me!"  
  
Naru made her wish. She hoped it would come true for her, so  
  
she could understand Usagi better.  
  
Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 04  
  
"Discovered Identity"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Stars. Enjoy!  
  
By: CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich and charge   
  
all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties! But I don't!  
  
Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong to their original  
  
copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. He suggested  
  
the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced "Dreaming" with "Passion"  
  
because to me it deals with pain and suffering! Thanks LoH!  
  
04   
  
It was another restless night for Usagi. Not only massive headaches,  
  
but also the power surges kept pouring energy into Usagi at a fast  
  
alarming rate. Her screams of mental anguish filled the room. Hour   
  
after hour past and no relief in sight. The others hope that Usagi  
  
would be able to get some rest and that these tragedies would end  
  
so Usagi could have a peaceful night. Their wishes must have come  
  
true, because after a few hours the headaches and energy overload  
  
from the Ginzuishou had stopped. Usagi fell into a deep sleep.  
  
The next morning, Usagi was a little better that morning. Luna  
  
greeted her.  
  
"Good morning, Usagi-Chan!"  
  
Luna greeted her. Usagi responded in a cheerful manner.  
  
"Good morning Luna!"  
  
Usagi responded cheerfully, although she wasn't back fully   
  
energized yet.  
  
"I am going to school. Tell everyone that I am okay."  
  
Usagi told Luna.  
  
"I understand."  
  
Luna said as she walked away from Rei's room and left the Hikawa  
  
Shrine. Usagi walked down the street. The Ginzuishou started  
  
acting again. It zapped her with great fierceness. However,  
  
it only lasted for a few minutes. And then it stopped once more.  
  
Usagi was then able to arrive at school with no more further  
  
problems from the Ginzuishou. At school, Usagi was able to  
  
take her seat in the classroom on her own. Usagi tried very  
  
hard to now allow the Ginzuishou to zap her in class. After  
  
school. Naru stopped her.  
  
"Usagi-Chan. Please wait."  
  
Naru begged her to stop long enough to catch up and ask her a   
  
question.  
  
"Usagi, I want to take you to the Juuban Mall. Today they  
  
are featuring a cat show. I think it will be cool for you  
  
to see all types of cats. Will you please come with me?  
  
Oh please?"  
  
Naru asked her. Then Umino showed up.  
  
"Usagi-San!!!! So good to see you!!!"  
  
Umino did his usual nerdy greeting.  
  
"Hi Umino."  
  
Usagi replied to Umino.  
  
"Please Usagi-Chan, please join Umino and myself. We'll have fun  
  
together. Please!!!"  
  
Naru begged,  
  
"Okay."  
  
Usagi reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Thank you Usagi-Chan! Come on Umino, help me support Usagi  
  
so she don't fall."  
  
Naru asked him.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Umino agreed going the other side of Usagi and holding Usagi by the  
  
arm. It didn't take them to get to Juuban Mall very long. They went   
  
inside. They all sat down on a bench.  
  
"Do you want something to drink Usagi? Umino, how about you?"  
  
Naru asked.  
  
"I am not thirsty."  
  
Usagi replied feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"I'll take a orange smoothie!"  
  
Umino announced.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Naru went and purchased three drinks.  
  
"Here, Umino."  
  
Naru handed him an orange smoothie. To Usagi she handed her  
  
a ice cold orange juice.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
Usagi thanked her in a very low tone.  
  
"I have a good joke. Want to hear it?"  
  
Umino asked.  
  
"Not now Umino! I am sure Usagi don't want to hear it!"  
  
Naru told him. Usagi surprised him.  
  
"Sure, let's hear it."  
  
Usagi spoke calmly.  
  
"Cool! What do you get when you cross a black cat with a lemon?"  
  
Umino asked.  
  
"No. I don't know the answer to that."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"It turns into a sour puss!"  
  
Umino revealed the answered.  
  
"Umino! That's an old joke! Don't you got better ones?"  
  
Naru asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Umino answered. Umino was surprised. Usagi giggled to the joke a  
  
bit. Usagi was trying to cheer herself up. But it was a losing  
  
battle. Usagi was trying very hard for her friends to not worry   
  
over her. She had enough on her own.  
  
"Let's go see the cat show Usagi-Chan!"  
  
Naru suggested.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Usagi agreed. Naru, Umino, and Usagi walked over where the cat show   
  
was being held. They saw all kinds of cats. Short hair, long hair,  
  
Himalayan, Siamese, Persian, Calico, and all sorts of breeds. The  
  
Himalayan breed stole Usagi's heart.  
  
"Those Himalayan cats are beautiful."  
  
Usagi stated in a cheerful manner.  
  
"Yeah. It kind of makes you forget about all of your troubles.  
  
Right Usagi-Chan?"  
  
Naru asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Usagi agreed. They walked around for a while until Usagi spoke  
  
again.  
  
"I need to rest. Let's find a bench."  
  
Usagi requested.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Naru replied. They held on to her as they walked. Usagi felt the  
  
energy building in her brooch. It was about to zap her again! In  
  
response to it she pushed Naru and Umino away. They fell to the  
  
floor. However, they weren't hurt.  
  
"Usagi! What's wrong?"  
  
Naru looked concerned. Finally, the power came out and zapped her!  
  
The overwhelming energy surged on her body incessantly. Naru and  
  
Umino just watched as Usagi screamed. Her massive headaches returned  
  
too causing her forehead to sweat badly. It continued until the   
  
band-aid on her forehead was no longer able to stay on. It feel  
  
to the floor. Then the energy surged stopped and her brooch  
  
started to transform Usagi under its own power without a   
  
transformation phrase. Naru and Umino, everyone else who had gathered  
  
saw feathers forming the different parts of Sailor Moon's costume.  
  
Finally, the transformation was complete and Eternal Sailor Moon  
  
collapsed to the floor and Naru caught her. Naru was stunned, however  
  
she kind of felt there was a connection between Sailor Moon and   
  
Usagi. Eternal Sailor Moon woke up slowly and saw Naru. This time,  
  
Naru called Eternal Sailor Moon Usagi this time.  
  
"Usagi, you have some explaining to do."  
  
Naru urged.  
  
"Explaining? I am not Usagi."  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon tried to deny the fact that she was Usagi.  
  
"Everyone knows who you really are! Your brooch caused you to   
  
transform in front of Umino and myself and everyone else. So  
  
Usagi please tell me everything! I need to know the truth!"  
  
Naru begged. Eternal Sailor Moon looked up at her friend  
  
whom she tried to protect. Usagi loved her deeply and she   
  
regretted keeping her identity as Sailor Moon secret from  
  
Naru-Chan.  
  
"I couldn't reveal to you or anyone that I was Sailor Moon.  
  
If I did, you may have gotten hurt because of me."  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon explained.  
  
"Well, that's one of the mysteries solved. Why have you grown  
  
weaker? Please tell me!"  
  
Naru begged.  
  
"If I told you, you'd cry. It's too sad. It's heart wrenching Naru.  
  
If I told you it would beak your heart."  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon explained to her. She didn't want to tell her.  
  
"Usagi, please tell me!"  
  
Naru begged even more.  
  
"Okay. I warned you. My DNA is being rewritten with the Princess, I  
  
used to be 1,000 years ago."  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon explained.  
  
"Your DNA is being replaced. That explains why you are weak! But,  
  
that still leaves one more question. Why is your brooch zapping  
  
you with its energy?"  
  
Naru asked.  
  
"I don't know. It feels to me it's just a hunch. I think it's  
  
trying to store energy and power in my body."  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon explained.  
  
"That makes sense I guess."  
  
Naru replied.  
  
"That's all I can tell... I am exhausted..."  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon fainted. Later... she woke up at Juuban  
  
Hospital. There were Naru, Umino, Rei and the others.  
  
"Usagi, you had us worried. Not only that you worried a lot  
  
of people Usagi."  
  
Rei told her, but didn't scold her.  
  
"Rei's right. You could have hurt others. What do you have to  
  
say Usagi-Chan?"  
  
Makoto questioned her. Eternal Sailor Moon had already retransformed  
  
back into Usagi. Usagi spoke softly.  
  
"I couldn't control it. Like yesterday, I had no power to control it.  
  
I pushed Naru and Umino out of the way so they weren't injured   
  
because of me."  
  
Usagi answered.  
  
All the others were able to slip away. They went to Mako-Chan's  
  
apartment.  
  
"Usagi, I am keeping you here permanently. You aren't allow to leave  
  
unless someone goes with you. Under stand?"  
  
Rei ordered.  
  
"But..."  
  
Usagi tried to reason. Rei wouldn't budge.  
  
"Your condition is going to cause innocent people to get hurt!  
  
It's safer for you if you stayed here."  
  
Rei sounded harsh on Usagi, however it was for the best.  
  
"Go easy on her Rei, she's been through a lot lately. She needs  
  
support not scolding."  
  
Mamoru explained to Rei.  
  
"You're right. Just rest Usagi. We'll see to your comfort."  
  
Rei told her.  
  
"Rei..."  
  
Usagi felt like crying. Usagi just laid there. Her biggest battle  
  
lies ahead of her and something very sinister! Be there!  
  
This episode was completed on: 05/27/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail  
  
me at: CKNight09aol.com. Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights   
  
reserved. 


	5. 05 The New Enemy

  
  
It was the middle of the night. Usagi was having a nightmare. In the  
  
nightmare the following conversation took place...  
  
"So, Usagi... you are fading out of existence and there is absolutely  
  
nothing you can do about it! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon spoke in an evil manner.  
  
"You can't even stop this transfer of power, can you Usagi!"  
  
Princess Serenity mocked Usagi.  
  
"No! I will not believe that this is happening!"  
  
Usagi placed her hands over her ears in frustration.  
  
"That's right, go ahead and cry! Is that all you can do is be a cry  
  
baby and irresponsible 'so called' champion for love and justice?"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon picked on her badly.  
  
"NO!!!! I WILL NOT BELIEVE THIS!"  
  
Usagi yelled.  
  
"Belief has nothing to do with it! face it Usagi, you are fading  
  
away for all time!"  
  
Princess Serenity mocked at her again.  
  
"Goodbye!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity waved goodbye to Usagi   
  
Tsukino as she faded out of existence. Then Usagi woke up in  
  
tears. Luna and Mako-Chan were there to comfort her.  
  
"It's terrible! That nightmare again! Where I fade away!"  
  
Usagi spoke as she woke up in tears frightened by the nightmare.  
  
Mako-Chan hugged Usagi.  
  
"It's okay Usagi-Chan! I am here for you! Don't cry! be strong!"  
  
Makoto used her hand to make Usagi look at her face.  
  
"Usagi-Chan, be strong! I'll help you overcome your worst fears!  
  
You're not fading away, just changing! Me and the other Senshi  
  
are here for you Usagi-Chan! Mamo-Chan included. Be happy  
  
and strong!"  
  
Makoto encouraged her.  
  
"Hai! Arigato!"  
  
Usagi agreed and thanked her friend.  
  
Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 05  
  
"The New Enemy"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: Now people are wondering why I am making the Sailor Cosmos in   
  
this story, a different situation then in the manga? Well, mainly   
  
for originality. Not only that, but she'll be cool! This series will   
  
have 30 episodes (chapters) and on the 30th part there will be a   
  
surprise! So make sure you keep reading! Thanks for the comments!  
  
New enemies; the Chaos Moon Clan appears for the first time in this  
  
episode! This series takes place after Sailor Stars. Enjoy!  
  
By: CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich and charge   
  
all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties! But I don't!  
  
Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong to their original  
  
copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. He suggested  
  
the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced "Dreaming" with "Passion"  
  
because to me it deals with pain and suffering! Thanks LoH!  
  
05   
  
A UFO entered outer space from a worm hole and planned an invasion.  
  
The monarch and the captain of this UFO was Queen Aegirine, she  
  
was the ruler of a moon 700 million light years away from Earth.  
  
Of all the worlds they searched, Earth held promise for them.  
  
Queen Aegirine was dressed in a long silk black dress with black  
  
lace on the edges of her dress. Her eyes were dark and sinister.  
  
She stood 7'01" tall and weighed 179 pounds. Her figure was  
  
tall and slim. her hair was black as charcoal. Her powers were  
  
far greater than what anyone had ever seen before. Her skin was  
  
a pale green. As far as female villains goes, she was very pretty  
  
to look at despise being evil.  
  
"Is this the Planet Earth Lord Calcite?"  
  
Queen Aegirine asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Lord Calcite replied. Lord Calcite was dressed in white armor. He  
  
had a long sword sheaved on his right side from his belt. He  
  
stood 6' 7" tall. He weighed 200 pounds and had a strong build  
  
to his body. His hair was white as the snow and his eyes were  
  
green. He was in charge of the whole host of armies of the  
  
Chaos Moon. He also had green skin.  
  
"I want to send a monster down to check out the situation on  
  
Earth before we invade."  
  
Queen Aegirine commanded.  
  
Now the monsters of the Queen were Chaos Monsters and had no shape  
  
at all on their own. They depended on their surroundings for them  
  
to take on an appearance. They had five type of cards to turn into  
  
monsters. A high offensive card which allows the monster to have  
  
a high defense. The next card was a high defense card which  
  
allowed the monster to have a high defense. The next card was the  
  
speed card which allowed the monster to have a high speed! The  
  
next card was an intelligence card which could make a monster  
  
very smart. The last card was a vitality card which gave the  
  
monster more life than usual which could spell victory to them.  
  
"So, I have to choose one of these five monster cards! I'll choose  
  
the vitality card!"  
  
Lord Calcite spoke out loud. He took the vitality card and slipped  
  
it into a card reading machine. The machine read it and spit it   
  
back out. The monster was transported to Tokyo. It had  
  
landed in Tokyo.  
  
"Take an appearance of a human and wait further instructions!"  
  
Lord Calcite ordered.  
  
"Right!"  
  
The monster agreed and it took the guise of a 19 year old  
  
girl.  
  
"Lord Calcite! One thing that's important. Make sure our  
  
monster uses an object to transform to his final shape.  
  
Also, we need energy to bring the Chaos Moon to this dimension!  
  
Understand?"  
  
Queen Aegirine asked.  
  
"Yes your highness."  
  
Lord Calcite answered. Now in the other part of the UFO were  
  
other Lords and Ladies of the Queen just waiting for their chance  
  
to destroy and conquer the Earth.  
  
"Bah! Lord Calcite! I think you'll fail easily."  
  
Lord Barite laughed and mocked out loud to Lord Calcite, however  
  
Lord Calcite didn't hear. Lord Barite was wearing gray armor.  
  
He stood 6'01" tall. Weighed 188 pounds. He had gray eyes. His  
  
hair was a whitish gray. Lord Barite used a scepter called the  
  
zapping scepter. It had a dragon at the end of the scepter.  
  
"Oh, but he's so handsome!"  
  
Lady Galena replied in a dreamy voice.  
  
"He's a stud!"  
  
Lady Galena spoke in a very happy tone. Her outfit was a strapless  
  
bra and a matching string bikini. They were both were silver colored.  
  
Lady Galena's hair went to her knees. Her hair was silver and in   
  
braids. She stood 5'7" tall. Weighed 123 pounds. She had green eyes.  
  
Her skin was the same as the Queen's. For she was her daughter.  
  
"He may be a hunk! But Lord Barite is much more handsome!"  
  
Lady Olivine stated.  
  
"Thank you Lady Olivine."  
  
Lord Barite thanked her. Lady Olivine was were a long green dress  
  
that was made from the finest silk in the universe. Lady Olivine  
  
was 6'0" tall. Weighed 133 pounds. She was very slim and beautiful  
  
as far as female villains goes, She had a very devastating psychic  
  
power that most no one would dare to cross. Overall, she was  
  
pretty no matter if she was a villain or not.  
  
"Lord Barite can surely defeat the people of the Earth!"  
  
Lady Cassiterite spoke very fondly of Lord Barite. She stood  
  
6'9" tall and weighed 170 pounds. Her hair and clothes were  
  
the darkest black. Her skin was a pale gray. Lady Cassiterite  
  
had a long staff that she used which could destroy any small  
  
or medium objects.  
  
"I like Lord Fluorite and Lord Lazurite!"  
  
Lady Sphalerite spoke in a dreamy tone. She wore a brown dress  
  
that had no sleeves. She stood 5'11" and weighed 125 pounds and  
  
had brown eyes and brown hair. She had gray skin and was very   
  
lovely.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Lord Fluorite and Lord Lazurite thanked her. They were dressed  
  
in blue armor. Lord Fluorite's armor was lighter than Lord  
  
Lazurite's. They both stood at 5'8" tall and weighed 155  
  
pounds. There eyes were both blue. They were very handsome and  
  
appealing to the women on the UFO.  
  
"Lord Calcite! Tell your monster to begin operations on Earth!"  
  
Queen Aegirine ordered.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Lord Calcite obeyed the command.  
  
"Monster! Begin operations!"  
  
Lord Calcite commanded.  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
The Monster replied which was in a disguise of a 19 year old  
  
girl. The monster found an old war museum and found a cannon.  
  
The girl touched the cannon! Then she gained her shape!  
  
"I am now Chaos Cannon!"  
  
She replied as she glowed with her new shape. Then she returned  
  
to her disguise of a 19 year old girl. And she began to look  
  
for a crowd of people to attack.  
  
Meanwhile, at Makoto's apartment, Usagi was still asleep. The  
  
inners had gathered to discuss Usagi.  
  
"Is she okay Luna?"  
  
Ami asked.  
  
"No she isn't. She keeps having this re-occurring nightmare! Where  
  
Her alter egos tell her that she's useless. I am so concerned  
  
for Usagi-Chan!"  
  
Luna spoke in a worried tone.  
  
"What can we do?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"Be patient. That's all I can advise."  
  
Artemis advised. At that moment, Usagi started to stir. In moments,  
  
Usagi was awake. They turned their attention on Usagi.  
  
"Usagi, are you okay?"  
  
Makoto asked. Usagi didn't feel like answering. She just laid there  
  
on the couch.  
  
"Speak to us, Usagi!"  
  
Rei demanded.  
  
"There is nothing to talk about..."  
  
Was all that Usagi did say.  
  
"Usagi, I speak for everyone here. I know you feel terrible about  
  
the nightmares, but cheer up!"  
  
Luna tried to cheer Usagi up. Mako-Chan, turned on the T.V. to  
  
discover that the news of Sailor Moon being revealed as Tsukino,  
  
Usagi had spread around Tokyo like wildfire!  
  
"Yesterday, a high school girl named Tsukino Usagi accidentally  
  
transformed into Sailor Moon! So the question we have is, where  
  
is she now?"  
  
The news anchor asked. Mako-Chan turned off the T.V.  
  
"They all are like a swarm of hornets! They want to hurt a person's  
  
reputation! Usagi, I suggest you stay out of sight until this  
  
new news story dies down. You can't go to school until this is over.  
  
The faculty at the school will understand?"  
  
Makoto asked her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Usagi replied. At the Tsukino household and at Naru's house reporters  
  
swarmed to those homes wondering were Tsukino Usagi was. Naru didn't  
  
know and the Tsukino's were alerted where Usagi was and they would   
  
never tell the press.  
  
At school, Naru was in her seat. Her seat was next to Usagi's.  
  
However, Usagi was absent. All the students had by now been told  
  
or had discovered it for themselves. Naru thought about the events  
  
of the day before that were still too fresh. Usagi's brooch  
  
went haywire causing Usagi's identity as Sailor Moon to be revealed.  
  
Naru felt sorry for Usagi now couldn't be at school due to the press.  
  
The students felt differently about Usagi's situation. They felt  
  
Usagi was one of a kind. Ami was in class and looked at Naru. Naru  
  
besides Umino had were the closest to Usagi. Since then finding out  
  
that Usagi was Sailor Moon, Naru was even more popular by the  
  
students. That afternoon, Ami talked to Naru.  
  
"Want to go see her?"  
  
Ami asked.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Naru felt relieved.  
  
"Good. Let's go. We got to be careful. The press will find you  
  
and follow you where Usagi is."  
  
Ami thought logically. Naru went with Ami. They took a lot of  
  
back streets until they got to Makoto's.  
  
"We are here."  
  
Ami went inside with Naru.  
  
"Usagi, I brought Naru."  
  
Ami announced. Naru went over where Usagi was sitting and sat down.  
  
Naru joined her.  
  
"How are you, Usagi?"  
  
Naru asked.  
  
"I am still in shock Naru-Chan!"  
  
Usagi answered.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Naru replied. Naru put her left arm around Usagi. Naru spoke.  
  
"Usagi, or should I say Sailor Moon. You need me! personally,  
  
you helped me in the past and I can't forget that! So let me  
  
give you strength and courage!"  
  
Naru told her.  
  
"Can I take Usagi for a walk?"  
  
Naru asked.  
  
"I guess. You two be careful."  
  
Makoto replied.  
  
"We will."  
  
Naru answered. Naru left with Usagi. Usagi wanted to go home and  
  
see her parents. Usagi no longer hid the crescent moon on her   
  
forehead. Minako was walking home and decided to join them.  
  
Hi there! You okay Usagi?"  
  
Minako asked.  
  
"Yeah... for now..."  
  
Usagi replied. Finally, they made it outside Usagi's house,  
  
but a girl approached them.  
  
"Surrender to the Chaos Moon! Give us all your energy!"  
  
The girl snarled as she started to steal Usagi's energy,  
  
however Naru stepped in front of her friend. And the  
  
strange girl took Naru's energy instead.  
  
"NARU!?! WHY????"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
A weakened Naru answered.  
  
"Just need to protect you for once..."  
  
Naru told Usagi and then fainted. The other reporters which  
  
were scouting the area for Usagi, actually found her. But  
  
then the strange girl transformed into a monster!  
  
"I am the monster Chaos Cannon!"  
  
The monster announced. He looked like a disfigured monster  
  
with a cannon in her abdomen.  
  
"Destroy, destroy, and destroy!"  
  
Chaos Cannon yelled.  
  
"I'll go get help!"  
  
Minako yelled as she ran off. Usagi couldn't stand there and let  
  
people get hurt.  
  
"Moon Eternal! Make up!"  
  
Usagi cried as she was transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"How dare you attack my home that's sacred to me! I am the  
  
pretty suited sailor soldier Eternal Sailor Moon! In the  
  
place of the Moon I'll punish you!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon spoke. She looked very angry.  
  
"DIE!"  
  
Chaos cannon fired a fireball at Eternal Sailor Moon. Eternal  
  
Sailro Moon jumped in a nick of time.  
  
"This is the end Sailor Moon!"  
  
Chaos Cannon was about to fire another round. But someone  
  
stopped her.  
  
"HOLD IT!"  
  
The Sailor Senshi told the monster.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
Super Sailor Mars cried. But the monster absorbed the energy in  
  
its cannon and then fired Mars' energy back at her.  
  
"Damn! Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
Super Sailor Jupiter cried as she twirled as her power went  
  
into the monster's cannon. The monster hurled it back to  
  
Super Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"DAMN!"  
  
Super Sailor Jupiter was angry.  
  
"Let's see here."  
  
Super Sailor Mercury activated her V.R. visor and started looking  
  
for a weakness in Chaos Cannon! She found it.  
  
"Super Sailor Uranus, if you use your World Shaking just above  
  
the cannon is. You'll see a fuse, that's the target. That should  
  
destroy the cannon."  
  
She announced.  
  
"Right! World Shaking!"  
  
Super Sailor Uranus cried out sending a round ball of energy. As  
  
Super Sailor Mercury told her, the World Shaking hit it's target  
  
destroying the cannon completely.  
  
"Now! Sailor Moon!"  
  
Super Sailor Uranus told her.  
  
"Right! Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon agreed as she caused her rod to appear and  
  
silver light came out and hit Chaos Cannon totally turning it  
  
into silver moon dust.  
  
"Sailor Moon did it!"  
  
Super Sailor Mercury yelled out.  
  
"If you guys don't mind. I am going inside."  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon told her friends. She picked up the  
  
unconscious Naru and took her inside.  
  
"What happened to Naru?"  
  
Ikuko asked as Usagi came in holding Naru. Usagi was still   
  
transformed.  
  
"She protected me from the monster."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"If you need me, I'll be in my room."  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon told her mother. Usagi went into her room.  
  
She sat on her bed. Eternal Sailor Moon was holding Naru. Naru  
  
woke up.  
  
"Usagi, where's the monster?"  
  
Naru asked.  
  
"I punished it. It's gone."  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon replied.  
  
"Thank you Sailor Moon."  
  
Naru thanked her.  
  
"I am the one who should be thanking you. If it weren't for  
  
what you did, I would have been in your place. Thank you  
  
for protecting me Naru-Chan!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon thanked her friend. Naru put her hand on  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon's face.  
  
"Usagi, I'll always have this special gratitude and love for  
  
you, because I know you're Sailor Moon. Thanks!"  
  
Naru told her and fell asleep. This would be something the  
  
two girls won't forget.  
  
On the UFO...  
  
"Lord Calcite! Your monster failed!"  
  
Queen Aegirine looked angry.  
  
"Please forgive me."  
  
Lord Calcite asked.  
  
"Very well. Earth will be ours!"  
  
She forgave him, however she was determined to take over  
  
Earth.  
  
This episode was completed on: 05/28/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail  
  
me at: CKNight09aol.com. Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights   
  
reserved. 


	6. 06 Cosmos Moon Power!

  
  
Usagi had another dream about Sailor Cosmos during the night.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino, the one who can become Sailor Moon hear me out! You  
  
believe in this new power I will give you! Not only that, the power  
  
lies in the heavens! You'll have to call for it! It will be your  
  
strongest battle, challenge, and greatest powers! When you awaken,  
  
you'll say nothing to no one, but will remember and carry out  
  
your mission!"  
  
Sailor Cosmos told Usagi. After that Usagi woke up and sat up on  
  
the couch at Mako-Chan's apartment. Makoto was awake and saw Usagi  
  
wake up.  
  
"Did you have a dream or a nightmare Usagi-Chan?"  
  
Makoto asked. Usagi didn't give an answer. However Makoto noticed  
  
Usagi's eyes. It was the eyes of determination.  
  
"Be strong Usagi-Chan! You must be planning something big! Whatever  
  
it is, I'll pray that you'll be safe!"  
  
Makoto told Usagi, although Usagi wasn't paying attention. The  
  
time was nearing for the great event! A rebirth of a star!  
  
Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 06  
  
"Cosmos Moon Power"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: Here it is! As of this episode, I have received 14   
  
reviews at fanfiction.net! So keep reading, and I'll keep   
  
writing! Thanks! This series takes place after Sailor Stars.   
  
Enjoy!  
  
By: CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich and charge   
  
all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties! But I don't!  
  
Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong to their original  
  
copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. He suggested  
  
the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced "Dreaming" with "Passion"  
  
because to me it deals with pain and suffering! Thanks LoH!  
  
06   
  
The next day, Usagi was able to school, only under heavy escort  
  
by the Sailor Senshi. The Senshi felt Usagi could be mobbed  
  
by angry reporters. Once at school, the teachers would look  
  
out her. The students all swarmed around Usagi like they  
  
were worker bees and she was the queen bee. Having a real  
  
super hero among them wasn't common. Naru stepped close  
  
to Usagi and protect her from the swarm of students. Naru  
  
felt like she owed Usagi that much. Naru had a new mission  
  
in life, protecting Usagi in her time of need.  
  
"Why don't you all just stop it!? She needs support and not  
  
to be swarmed by fans! Back off!"  
  
Naru told them to back off. And they did. Umino came up  
  
to Naru.  
  
"Morning Naru!"  
  
Umino told her.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
He questioned her.  
  
"Those students swarming all over Usagi-Chan."  
  
Naru answered.  
  
"Naru, you know, I will not do that to you or Usagi-Chan."  
  
Umino told her.  
  
"I know."  
  
Naru acknowledged him. So, they went into the classroom.  
  
"So, Usagi-Chan, how do you feel?"  
  
Naru asked her. However, Usagi wouldn't reply.  
  
"What's a matter Usagi-Chan?"  
  
Naru asked. She gently pulled Usagi's chin so she into Usagi's  
  
eyes.  
  
"Now Usagi-Chan, I know you can hear me. So is something bothering  
  
you?"  
  
Naru asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Usagi spoke like she was in a trance, but she wasn't.  
  
"Good."  
  
Naru was relieved.  
  
"Do you think I am bothersome to you?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Bothersome? Not at all! I think it's time that Sailor Moon was  
  
taken care of. I mean look of how many times you bailed me out!  
  
I care for you Usagi! I don't want to lose you!"  
  
Naru explained.  
  
"Naru!"  
  
Usagi replied with a tear coming down. Then she hugged her.  
  
"I will always be there for you Usagi-Chan, no matter if  
  
to change. Remember that!"  
  
Naru told her. Then they took there seats and waited for the  
  
class to start.  
  
Meanwhile in the UFO...  
  
Queen Aegirine was concerned that their mission to collect energy  
  
and conquer the Earth. Understand Lord Calcite?"  
  
Queen Aegirine asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He replied. He went over to the card reading machine and inserted  
  
the monster defense card! The machine read the card and spat it  
  
out again. It sent the monster to Earth. The monster saw a picture  
  
of a vulture and took its shape. Chaos Vulture then took a disguise  
  
of a human girl at the age 10.  
  
"Await there for further instructions!"  
  
Lord Calcite ordered.  
  
"Yes Lord Calcite."  
  
Chaos Vulture replied while in the guise of the girl.  
  
"So, your new plan will collect more energy?"  
  
Queen Aegirine asked.  
  
"I am glad you asked my queen. Tonight in Tokyo, there is a street  
  
festival and it'll be easy to collect all the energy from the  
  
females, because they will make easy targets. Then you'll  
  
have more than enough energy!"  
  
Lord Calcite answered.  
  
"What about those mysterious Sailor Senshi and that super heroine  
  
named Eternal Sailor Moon? She defeated your plans last time!"  
  
Queen Aegirine wondered.  
  
"Not to worry. Sources tell me that she is growing weaker. It  
  
seems like Tokyo knows her identity, so we can draw her out in  
  
the open and destroy her!"  
  
Lord Calcite revealed his plan to Queen Aegirine.  
  
"Do it."  
  
She ordered.  
  
"Yes my queen."  
  
Lord Calcite obeyed.  
  
At the Hikawa Shrine the Sailor Senshi were having a meeting.  
  
"You guys, we have a new enemy. It's called the Chaos Moon."  
  
Luna told everyone.  
  
"Chaos Moon? Where and what is that?"  
  
Haruka asked.  
  
"I don't know. It seems they are after energy and last time they  
  
tried to take Usagi-Chan's energy. Minna, if they do that, Usagi  
  
could be in a worse situation! So look after her!"  
  
Luna ordered.  
  
"Right Luna, do you think they'll try to take Usagi's energy  
  
again?"  
  
Ami asked.  
  
"I do not know if it was a random act or something that was  
  
planned out. In any situation, look after her!"  
  
Luna suggested.  
  
"Right."  
  
They all agreed.  
  
Later...  
  
It was now night. It was about ten o' clock. Lord Calcite  
  
told the monster in disguise to begin to steal energy.  
  
So the little girl transformed into her true form and begin   
  
to steal energy. Usagi was at Makoto's and Mako-Chan had left   
  
the living room to get something for herself in her bedroom.  
  
And when she returned Usagi was gone and the door left open.  
  
Usagi staggered down the street. Her brooch started to put  
  
more energy into her, because she was about to become Sailor  
  
Cosmos! Makoto called the others and told them that Usagi  
  
had walked out the door. The Senshi assembled to go look  
  
for her. Meanwhile, Usagi staggered until she got the  
  
street festival. The other Sailor Senshi arrived too and watched  
  
Usagi what she was about to do.  
  
"Oh, great power that lies above, please fill me with absolute  
  
and holy power!"  
  
Usagi spoke out loud.  
  
"Moon Eternal! Make Up!"  
  
Usagi transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"Usagi! Don't!"   
  
Naru saw her, because she was at the street festival too.  
  
"Yeah, Usagi listen to Naru. If you try to call on the power  
  
of Sailor Cosmos, it will kill you!"  
  
Super Sailor Mars told her.  
  
"Don't interfere! Invisible Wall!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon told them. Then she cried as a new power  
  
developed a force field all around her.  
  
"That's not her powers!"  
  
Luna stated.  
  
"I know. I fear for her."  
  
Super Sailor Mars told Luna. Chaos Vulture saw Eternal Sailor  
  
Moon and tried to attack her, but was repelled by the force field.  
  
"I call upon the true power of the Cosmos! Fill me with the power  
  
to save everyone on the Earth! I know, because I believe in this  
  
power! Shower me with your blessings!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon cried out asking for the great power. She  
  
got it! A huge lavender comet came crash down towards her!  
  
It hit her dead center causing an explosion! When the explosion  
  
died, there stood Usagi as Sailor Cosmos. Sailor Cosmos's outfit  
  
was lavender. Her fuku, choker, bows were all lavender. On her  
  
chest rested the Cosmos brooch. It had five stars on it. Four  
  
small stars. Two on each side of the large star. She wore a  
  
long white cape. She held a very long staff that had the same  
  
star formation just like her brooch. The star formation on the  
  
staff were close to the top. Her Odango's were shaped as hearts  
  
with red jewels in them. At the top of her skirt was another  
  
formation of the stars just like her brooch. Her shoes were  
  
high heel shoes that were also lavender. She had a star on her   
  
forehead with a yellow crescent moon. Her hair was very long.   
  
So long that it went past her feet. Sailor Cosmos then lowered  
  
the invisible wall from around her. Chaos Vulture tried to  
  
make an attack!  
  
"Vulture Wave!"  
  
Chaos Vulture cried as he sent his dark power out.  
  
"That is too easy! Lunar Moon Wall! Copy and absorb!"  
  
Sailor Cosmos called out using her staff and copying the  
  
vulture's power.  
  
"Vulture Wave!"  
  
Sailor Cosmos sent his own power back with a bit of her own.  
  
Chaos Vulture was hit by his own power. Chaos Vulture was weakened  
  
and tried to stand up again.  
  
"Cosmos Wave, encircle!"  
  
Sailor Cosmos cried out using her staff in front of her in a circle.  
  
The she put an X in the circle and the circle went flying towards  
  
Chaos Vulture destroying it and turning it into silver dust.  
  
Naru was the first to reach Sailor Cosmos.  
  
"Usagi-Chan! Good job!"  
  
Naru praised her.  
  
"Naru-Chan... Thank... you!"  
  
Sailor Cosmos thanked her and fainted. Sailor Cosmos retransformed  
  
back into Eternal Sailor Moon and then retransformed into Usagi.  
  
"Usagi, you can rest. You did great!"  
  
Luna told the unconscious Usagi-Chan.  
  
Later at Mako-Chan's apartment.  
  
"Can she use the power often?"  
  
Luna asked. Super Sailor Mercury hadn't retransformed yet  
  
scanned Usagi.  
  
"Her powers and energy are dangerously low. As Sailor  
  
Cosmos, they must have been used up during the fight.  
  
It looks like that Sailor Cosmos requires lots of  
  
energy."  
  
Super Sailor Mercury replied while retransforming back  
  
into Ami.  
  
"So, now not only the DNA rewriting in her body could  
  
weaken her, but also now these new powers?"  
  
Luna asked.  
  
"Correct. It wouldn't surprise me if Usagi-Chan has  
  
hardly no power or will left on her own to do what she  
  
wants to do. If she wants to go somewhere, let's help  
  
her out. It'll make her feel good about herself."  
  
Ami gave a plan to help Usagi out.  
  
"You're right Ami-Chan. Usagi, we are here for you until  
  
the end."  
  
Luna told the unconscious Usagi. Usagi's worst battles  
  
were just ahead as the 'Final Phase' draws near.  
  
This episode was completed on: 05/29/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail  
  
me at: CKNight09aol.com. Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights   
  
reserved. 


	7. 07 Family Ties

  
  
Naru knew it was going to happen soon. But how soon? How could she  
  
be prepared in losing her best friend Usagi? She had no idea how  
  
much it would affect her. Usagi meant a lot to Naru. At times  
  
Naru knew that Usagi was like gold; soft and precious. Not only  
  
that, Naru realized that Usagi was Sailor Moon. This deepened  
  
her relationship with Usagi. Naru would even go as far as to  
  
protect Usagi-Chan, even it meant her very own life. Naru's  
  
mother knew that Naru had changed. Every time Naru's mother  
  
saw Naru, she knew that Naru was concerned about someone else.  
  
Naru's mother already knew, sometimes she wants to hear it  
  
from her daughter.  
  
"Naru. Is something wrong?"  
  
Naru's mother asked.  
  
"Well... yeah... my best friend... is... going away?"  
  
Naru answered. She was at the point that she was almost in tears.  
  
"Going away?"  
  
Naru's mother looked puzzled.  
  
"Yeah... Usagi is fading out of existence."  
  
Naru answered.  
  
"Is she dying?"  
  
Naru's mother asked.  
  
"No... she'll stop being Usagi-Chan and will be another person  
  
completely. Maybe in a way she is dying..."  
  
Naru tried to explain her problem. She barely understood it  
  
herself.  
  
"I see. Maybe you should try to be around Usagi as much as  
  
you can, because you'll regret it later."  
  
Naru's mother told her daughter.  
  
"I understand."  
  
Naru replied.  
  
"Usagi, I'll protect your weakened body until the very end!"  
  
Naru thought to herself as she made an oath to herself. Usagi's  
  
final moments are drawing closer!  
  
Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 07  
  
"Family Ties"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: Hello! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I need some   
  
advice! Do you think Mamoru's DNA should change? Is so, it'll   
  
happen in episodes 14 and 15! I have two different titles in mind:   
  
the first is "Return of Endymion" and the second is "A New Crisis"   
  
so see I don't know which to choose. Episodes 14 and 15 will also do   
  
with Naru being brainwashed by the Chaos Moon. So please let me   
  
know. Also, beginning episode 7 I will be adding more drama   
  
(trying at least) so I will try to tell the best story I can!   
  
E-mail me at CKNight09aol.com and let me know how I am doing!   
  
Thanks! As of today, I got 20 reviews! Keep it up and thanks!   
  
I'll keep writing! This series takes place after Sailor Stars.   
  
Enjoy!  
  
By: CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich and charge   
  
all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties! But I don't!  
  
Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong to their original  
  
copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. He suggested  
  
the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced "Dreaming" with "Passion"  
  
because to me it deals with pain and suffering! Thanks LoH!  
  
07   
  
Ami Mizuno was transformed as Super Sailor Mercury. She had her V.R.  
  
visor activated. She had developed a program to let her scan Usagi  
  
to see how the DNA process was going.  
  
"Well? How is she?"  
  
Mamoru asked.  
  
"About 55 percent of her DNA has been rewritten. it has accelerated  
  
lately. Becoming Sailor Cosmos, must have sped up the rewriting  
  
process. If this continues, Usagi will be gone and Princess  
  
Serenity will return."  
  
Ami replied.  
  
"So, do the fights accelerate the rewriting process of her DNA?"  
  
Luna asked.  
  
"I think it's still conclusive. I would have to monitor her  
  
and see if it is true. However, if Usagi is gone, she'll  
  
never be gone. We can remember her in our memories, right?"  
  
Ami asked.  
  
"That's true. It bothers me knowing, that the girl that I loved  
  
like a daughter will be gone."  
  
Luna stated. She looked like she was going to cry. Luna jumped  
  
up and laid by Usagi-Chan.  
  
"She needs our support more than ever before. we need to let her  
  
know that we are here for her, to make the time she has left  
  
is very enjoyable and relaxing to her. It's only going to get  
  
harder and not better."  
  
Ami tried to explain to the others what they needed to do.  
  
Then the phone rang.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
Makoto answered her phone.  
  
"Oh, Hi Miss Kino?"  
  
Kenji Tsukino asked on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Yes, this is Makoto Kino. Who is this?"  
  
She asked.  
  
"This is Usagi's father. Is Usagi around?"  
  
Kenji asked.  
  
"Yes, but she's asleep."  
  
Makoto answered.  
  
"That's okay. we'll be by later. We want to take her out, so  
  
she knows how much we care for her."  
  
Kenji told her.  
  
"I understand. I'll be waiting for you."  
  
Makoto answered.  
  
"Okay. Goodbye."  
  
Kenji told her and hung up his phone. And Makoto did the same.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"Mr. Tsukino. They want to take Usagi out I guess."  
  
Makoto answered.  
  
"I see."  
  
Rei stated.  
  
"So, what do we do in the mean time?"  
  
Minako stated.  
  
"Well."  
  
Ami started and then continued again,  
  
"However, I'd think it be good for each to take turns to tell  
  
Usagi how much we mean to her. It may not help Usagi, but it  
  
will help us cope with the fact that Usagi is changing forever."  
  
Ami explained.  
  
"I understand."  
  
Mamoru replied.  
  
"Good. Maybe Mamo-San would want to go first since he is Usagi's  
  
boyfriend."  
  
Ami suggested.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Mamoru agreed.  
  
"Good. We all, can wait in Makoto's bedroom and just chat in there.  
  
When Mamoru is done, the next person can go talk to Usagi."  
  
Ami suggested.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Everyone agreed and going to Makoto's room. Mamoru went over  
  
and knelt down next to Usagi and took her right hand and held it  
  
in his.  
  
"Usako. I want you to know that I was always thrilled to be around  
  
you. You were special to me. No matter what happens, you'll be in  
  
my heart!"  
  
Mamoru told a sleeping Usagi. She started to stir. Then she wake  
  
up and she realize who had her hand.  
  
"Mamo-Chan!?"  
  
Usagi questioned.  
  
"Hush! I am here for you."  
  
Mamoru told her as he put is finger to her lips.  
  
"Just hear me out. Okay?"  
  
He asked. She nodded in response.  
  
"Good. Usako, it was always a pleasure in protecting you. I always  
  
was glad to protect you in good times and in bad. Just remember  
  
I am always in your heart."  
  
Mamoru told her in a quiet tone.  
  
"I go get someone else."  
  
Mamoru told her as he got up and walked off to Makoto's bedroom.  
  
Once there, they all looked at Rei. Rei was the next to go.  
  
Rei went out and knelt next to Usagi and took her hand.  
  
"Usagi. You know I loved you very much right? No matter  
  
how many times we fought, right?"  
  
Rei asked Usagi.  
  
"Hai, Rei-San!"  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"Good, I am so happy I had a chance to meet you. You are special.  
  
There's no one that could replace you."  
  
Rei continued.  
  
"ChibiUsa can!"  
  
Usagi tried to joke.  
  
"Hmm, and she might do a better job than you huh?"  
  
Rei asked. Usagi and Rei laughed. Then a tear appeared out of  
  
Rei's eyes. She got serious.  
  
"You're going to be gone soon and I cannot stop it!"  
  
Rei sounded harsh. Usagi put her fingers up to Rei's eyes and  
  
wiped the tears away.  
  
"Don't cry Rei-Chan! Don't cry! I command it"  
  
Usagi commanded.  
  
"Yes, I will obey!"  
  
Rei replied as she wanted to please 'her' princess.  
  
"Good."  
  
Usagi replied while smiled slightly.  
  
"Maybe I have someone else come in."  
  
Rei stated. Then she left. Out came was Ami. Ami stood next  
  
to the couch where Usagi was laying. Ami just watched her  
  
friend. She was no longer transformed as Sailor Mercury.  
  
She wanted to see Usagi as herself 'Ami Mizuno.'  
  
"Usagi-Chan, I just wanted to know that I care about you..."  
  
Ami started as she suddenly stopped. Usagi just watching her  
  
friend as her friend struggled to say the correct words.  
  
"It's ok, Ami. Let the words speak from your heart and not  
  
from your mind."  
  
Usagi requested.  
  
"Arigato. I just hope you were happy around us. And that  
  
we helped you to be happy. Sometimes, I know I can over  
  
analyze about situations. All I want for you is to be   
  
comfortable."  
  
Ami finished what she wanted to say. On the other hand, Usagi  
  
still had the headaches and pain through body, but she wouldn't  
  
tell anyone about it, because they were worrying enough already.  
  
The only one who may have sensed it was Rei, and maybe she wouldn't  
  
tell.  
  
"Thank you Ami-Chan."  
  
Usagi thanked her. Ami went back to the bedroom and out came  
  
Makoto. Makoto kind of smiled as she looked at her friend.  
  
"Usagi, I just want to tell you it's been a pleasure cooking  
  
great things for you and protecting you."  
  
Makoto spoke quickly and boldly.  
  
"I know. Thanks."  
  
Usagi thanked her. Usagi was trying to keep all of her emotions  
  
together. It was hard, but crying was something she did best.  
  
Even now, she could still give a good cry. Makoto came down  
  
to where Usagi was and hugged her. Then she went back to her  
  
own room and Minako came out.  
  
"Usagi-Chan. Thanks you."  
  
Minako thanked her. She couldn't say anymore. Minako was like   
  
the sister that she never had. Minako did a lot together with  
  
Usagi. Minako felt that Usagi was dying. Usagi surprised her.  
  
"I am not dying Minako-Chan! I am only changing. Remember that in  
  
the future."  
  
Usagi told her.  
  
"Right! Thanks!"  
  
Minako thanked her and gave her a hug and left for Makoto's bedroom.  
  
Next was Hotaru. Hotaru knew how Usagi felt. Hotaru knew what pain  
  
felt like. Having a weak body. Hotaru knew all of this.  
  
"Usagi-Chan, I understand. Will ChibiUsa be gone if you do?"  
  
Hotaru asked her.  
  
"ChibiUsa will still exist. She is the daughter of Serenity and  
  
Endymion and not Usagi and Mamoru."  
  
Usagi explained.  
  
"Right. You are special to me. Thank you for your time Usagi!"  
  
Hotaru told her friend and then hugged her. After that Hotaru  
  
went back to the bedroom. Next came out were Haruka and Michiru.  
  
They were always together and even at this moment, would be   
  
together.  
  
"Hello Princess."  
  
Haruka and Michiru addressed her.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"I wanted to know, you are one of the bravest girls I had ever  
  
known. It was great to know someone like you who save this planet."  
  
Haruka spoke.  
  
"I always thought of you going beyond what you were supposed to do.  
  
And I mean in the line of doing your duty. It's been fun fighting   
  
with you."  
  
Michiru told Usagi.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Usagi thanked them. Haruka and Michiru want back to the other room.  
  
Setsuna came out.  
  
"Usagi-San, hello."  
  
Setsuna greeted her.  
  
"Hi, Setsuna."  
  
Usagi responded.  
  
"Usagi, I want you to know that you were a great a person and I  
  
think ChibiUsa will agree with me."  
  
Setsuna told her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Usagi replied. Setsuna came down were Usagi and hugged her. Then  
  
they just looked at each other and smiled. The she went back to  
  
the room. Next came Artemis.  
  
"Usagi, thank you for all you done. I cannot thank you enough."  
  
Artemis told her and went to the room and then Luna came out and   
  
jumped on Usagi's chest. Then she just looked at Usagi with great   
  
love.  
  
"Usagi, thank you very much. I cannot begin to thank you enough  
  
for your efforts."  
  
Luna told her. Tears flowed from Luna's eyes. Luna loved Usagi  
  
like her own daughter.  
  
"You sure have gotten braver and stronger."  
  
Luna told her. After she said this, everyone came back out. There  
  
was a knock at the door. Makoto answered the door. It was Kenji,  
  
Ikuko, and Shingo.  
  
"We were going to take Usagi out somewhere nice."  
  
Kenji told Makoto.  
  
"I understand. Go ahead."  
  
Makoto understood. Kenji went over to Usagi.  
  
"Hello Usagi. Want to go out?"  
  
Kenji, her father asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
She replied. He picked her up from the couch and put her in  
  
his arms. Ami had gone to Usagi's house earlier and picked out some  
  
nice clothes. She had on a matching blue blouse and skirt set. She  
  
was wearing long light blue pantyhose that came up to just below  
  
her knees. She was also wearing light blue high heel shoes.  
  
Ami had helped Usagi dress earlier, because Usagi was in a weakened  
  
state. Usagi's blouse and skirt set was made of cotton. Usagi looked  
  
very beautiful.  
  
"Usagi, you look very beautiful."  
  
Kenji told her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Usagi replied. Kenji took his daughter and they left. They went to  
  
the water front where they could watch all the boats came and go.  
  
They watched surfers surf.  
  
"Please set ne down."  
  
Usagi requested. Kenji set her down. She leaned next her father for  
  
support. Shingo watched Usagi with great interest. Shingo decided  
  
never to pick on her again. Suddenly it got a little windy and a new  
  
monster appeared. It was Chaos Monkey.  
  
"I'll have all of your energy."  
  
Chaos Monkey told them with determination.  
  
"I don't think so! Moon Eternal! Make Up!"  
  
Usagi cried and then she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"Families are special! You are trying to ruin the special  
  
balance between them! I won't forgive you! I am the pretty  
  
suited sailor soldier Eternal Sailor Moon, in the place of  
  
the moon I'll punish you!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon told the monster.  
  
"Nice words! But they are only words! Monkey Power!"  
  
Chaos Monkey told her then he sent bananas at Eternal Sailor  
  
Moon tried to dodge them. Then she made her rod appear.  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
  
She cried as her power came out of her rod and hit Chaos Monkey.  
  
He was injured with burn marks on him.  
  
"Please let this work! Cosmos Power!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon cried as the Eternal brooch transformed into  
  
the Cosmos brooch.  
  
"Cosmos Moon Power! Make Up!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon cried as she transformed. Her body suit appeared  
  
first. It was followed by the gloves and then the boots. And finally  
  
the skirt and the earrings and a star on her forehead with a   
  
crescent moon. Then the Eternal Rod transformed into the Cosmos   
  
Staff. Now she was Sailor Cosmos.  
  
"Cosmos Wave, encircle!"  
  
Sailor Cosmos cried out using her staff in front of her in a circle.  
  
The she put an X in the circle and the circle went flying towards  
  
Chaos Monkey destroying it and turning it into silver dust.  
  
"Usagi! Great job!"  
  
Her mother congratulated her. The Cosmos power was too much for her!  
  
Sailro Cosmos retransformed back into Eternal Sailor Moon and then  
  
back into Usagi. Usagi fainted.  
  
"You did great. I am proud to have a daughter as a super hero. Rest  
  
on Usagi."  
  
Kenji, her father told her. They continued to look at the water for  
  
the rest of the day. It would be a day they would never forget. The  
  
Final Phase is coming around the corner!  
  
This episode was completed on: 05/31/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail  
  
me at: CKNight09aol.com. Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights   
  
reserved. 


	8. 08 Final Phase, Part I

Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 08  
  
"Final Phase, Part I"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Stars. Enjoy!  
  
By: CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich and charge   
  
all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties! But I don't!  
  
Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong to their original  
  
copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. He suggested  
  
the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced "Dreaming" with "Passion"  
  
because to me it deals with pain and suffering! Thanks LoH!  
  
08   
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Moshi Moshi."  
  
Makoto answered.  
  
"Hi, Mako-Chan! This is Naru Osaka! How are you?"  
  
Naru asked.  
  
"I am good Naru-Chan. How can I help you?"  
  
Makoto asked.  
  
"I would like to take Usagi out. Just me and her. Would that be okay  
  
knowing she could change real soon?"  
  
Naru asked.  
  
"I think so. Let me go ask them."  
  
Makoto chat put down the phone and asked Rei, Ami, and Minako.  
  
Then she came back.  
  
"Sure. Have a good time."  
  
Makoto told her.  
  
"Thanks! I'll be right over."  
  
Naru thanked her and she hung up.  
  
"Do you think this is a good idea?"  
  
Makoto asked.  
  
"I am sure of it. Let Usagi have fun with Naru while she is  
  
still around!"  
  
Luna answered Makoto.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Makoto stated.  
  
Later... in the UFO...  
  
Queen Aegirine made Lord Calcite stand before her.  
  
"Lord Calcite! Three monsters we have lost to Sailor Cosmos!  
  
Although you did get some energy. So any ideas how we can get  
  
Sailor Cosmos?"  
  
Queen Aegirine asked.  
  
"Yes my queen. Sailor Cosmos is still Sailor Moon, so I propose  
  
we target that girl that Sailor Moon loves most. Her name is  
  
Osaka, Naru. A Phoenix monster will do nicely. Here's the  
  
speed card. I'll put it through the machine."  
  
Lord Calcite answered his queen. He put the speed card through  
  
the machine and a Phoenix monster appeared.  
  
"Chaos Phoenix!"  
  
The Phoenix monster announced herself.  
  
"Good! Chaos Phoenix, your target is Osaka, Naru."  
  
Lord Calcite showed a picture of her.  
  
"Get her and drain her energy."  
  
Lord Calcite ordered.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Chaos Phoenix replied. Chaos Phoenix looked like an eagle with  
  
orange wings. Chaos Phoenix vanished.  
  
Later at Makoto's apartment.  
  
Knock... Knock... there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it."  
  
Rei replied. She opened the door.  
  
"Hello Rei."  
  
Naru greeted her.  
  
"Usagi is up, but weak. She's waiting for you."  
  
Rei told her. Naru walks in.  
  
"Naru..."  
  
Usagi greets her quietly.  
  
"Today, I want to take you somewhere."  
  
Naru told her.  
  
"Where?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Naru told her.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Usagi answers.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Naru gets a hold of Usagi and helps her out. They went to a bird  
  
sanctuary.  
  
"Wow! What's this place?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"It's a sanctuary for injured birds. They nurse them back to health  
  
and release them back into the wild!"  
  
Naru replied.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Usagi answered. Then Chaos Phoenix appeared.  
  
"I'll get your energy Naru Osaka!"  
  
She told her. Naru looked scared.  
  
"I WON'T LET YOU HURT NARU-CHAN!!!"  
  
Usagi stepped in front of Naru as the monster was about to drain   
  
Naru's energy. She took Usagi's instead. Usagi fell to the ground.  
  
"Why? Usagi? Why?"  
  
Naru asked.  
  
"To lay down my life, I would protect Naru-Chan to the very end!"  
  
Usagi told her.  
  
"I see."  
  
Naru stated.  
  
"But I have to finish off this monster! Moon Eternal! Make Up!"  
  
Usagi told her and then transforming into Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"Please... let me transform... Cosmos Power!"  
  
The Eternal brooch transformed into the Cosmos brooch.  
  
"Cosmos Moon Power! Make Up!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon transformed into Sailor Cosmos.  
  
"Cosmos Wave, encircle!"  
  
Sailor Cosmos cried out using her staff in front of her in a circle.  
  
The she put an X in the circle and the circle went flying towards  
  
Chaos Phoenix destroying it and turning it into silver dust.  
  
"Sailor Cosmos, good job!"  
  
Naru told her as Sailor Cosmos retransformed back into Eternal   
  
Sailor Moon.  
  
"Usagi! Hold on... are you okay?"  
  
Naru asked.  
  
"I think I have accelerated the DNA rewrite process. The Final  
  
Phase has begun!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon explain.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ami and Makoto-Chan were talking.  
  
"So. has it begun?"  
  
Makoto asked.  
  
"Yes. The final phase has begun."  
  
Ami answered.  
  
"What is it exactly?"  
  
Makoto asked.  
  
"Severe pain and total discomfort. It's caused by the acceleration  
  
of Usagi transforming into Sailor Moon or into Sailor Cosmos. Sailor  
  
Cosmos had really triggered the spreading of Princess Serenity in   
  
Usagi's body. It will happen soon. Let's gather the others."  
  
Ami explained.  
  
"Right. It won't be too long before Usagi is gone. Let's be there  
  
for Usagi's final moments so she won't be alone."  
  
Makoto told Ami.  
  
"Right."  
  
The Final Phase has begun!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
This episode was completed on: 06/01/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail  
  
me at: CKNight09aol.com. Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights   
  
reserved. 


	9. 09 Final Phase, Part II

  
  
The voice of Luna could be heard.  
  
"Naru-Chan took Usagi-Chan out so they could be together one last  
  
time! However, the enemy devised a plan to steal Naru-Chan's energy!  
  
But Usagi protected Naru and the monster took her energy instead!  
  
Usagi was able to defeat the monster as Sailor Cosmos! Now she is  
  
in the arms of Naru-Chan! Stay here for the amazing conclusion!"  
  
Luna reported.  
  
Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 09  
  
"Final Phase, Part II"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Stars. Enjoy!  
  
By: CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich and charge   
  
all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties! But I don't!  
  
Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong to their original  
  
copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. He suggested  
  
the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced "Dreaming" with "Passion"  
  
because to me it deals with pain and suffering! Thanks LoH!  
  
09   
  
"Usagi, hold on!"  
  
Naru begged. Usagi looked up at her friend. Usagi was still   
  
transformed as Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"It's okay. I am fine. Just in a lot of pain."  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon replied.  
  
"I see."  
  
Naru agreed. Then she continued.  
  
"What's causing it?"  
  
Naru asked.  
  
"I am no genius, but I say it's the DNA causing it."  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon answered.  
  
"Anything I can do?"  
  
Naru asked.  
  
"Just don't leave me!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon told her as she retransformed back to Usagi.  
  
Meanwhile... In the UFO...  
  
"Lord Calcite, your monster failed to get that girl! I am afraid  
  
that if you don't redeem yourself that you can't ever return here  
  
again! Understand?"  
  
Queen Aegirine told Lord Calcite.  
  
"I understand. I'll go down this time. Farewell..."  
  
He obeyed the queen.  
  
Meanwhile... at the bird sanctuary...  
  
"Naru-Chan, remember when you picked me up after this DNA thing  
  
started to change me? I want you to know that I loved being  
  
taken care of by you."  
  
Usagi told her.  
  
"Thank you, Usagi-San!"  
  
Naru thanked her. Lord Calcite appeared.  
  
"I will kill you today!"  
  
Lord Calcite announced.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Naru asked.  
  
"I am Lord Calcite, one of the Lords of the Chaos Moon! Usagi   
  
Tsukino, you life ends here!"  
  
He told her. Usagi tried to stand up. Naru helped her.  
  
"Moon Eternal! Make Up!"  
  
Usagi cried transforming back into Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"Come on already! I don't have all day!"  
  
Lord Calcite demanded.  
  
"You are a bother! Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon cried as her rod sent out energy. He  
  
was injured but not badly.  
  
"Calcite wave!"  
  
Lord Calcite sent energy and threw Eternal Sailor Moon to  
  
the ground.  
  
"Cosmos Power!"  
  
The Eternal brooch transformed into the Cosmos brooch!  
  
"Cosmos Moon Power! Make Up!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon cried transforming into Sailor Cosmos!  
  
"Cosmos Wave, encircle!"  
  
Sailor Cosmos cried out using her staff in front of her in a circle.  
  
The she put an X in the circle and the circle went flying towards  
  
Lord Calcite destroying him and turning it into silver dust.  
  
"You'll regret this very day..."  
  
Lord Calcite spoke as he turned to silver dust. Sailor Cosmos  
  
retransformed back into Eternal Sailor Moon and then retransformed  
  
back into Usagi.  
  
"USAGI!!!"  
  
Naru-Chan looked worried. The eight Senshi, two cats and Tuxedo   
  
Kamen appeared.  
  
"Mercury, how is she?"  
  
Mars demanded.  
  
"The DNA rewrite is almost complete. A 95%!"  
  
Super Sailor Mercury replied.  
  
"Minna!"  
  
Usagi called out to them. Sailor Mercury knelt down next to  
  
Usagi.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Super Sailor Mercury looked worried.  
  
"Besides being in pain? I am okay."  
  
Usagi tried to reassure them.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Super Sailor Mercury agreed.  
  
"Minna. Maybe, I will tell you my thanks. Thanks to Mercury for  
  
her courage to try to get me to study. Mars, for being a friend when  
  
I really need one, to Jupiter for your amazing cooking and trying to  
  
keep me safe. For Venus, for being there in the worst situations.  
  
Saturn, for being a friend to me. ChibiUsa still exists. Since  
  
she is Serenity and Endymion's child. Haruka and Michiru your  
  
devotion to me is amazing... thank you! Pluto, thank you for taking  
  
care of ChibiUsa. Tuxedo Kamen, thank you for protecting me.  
  
Artemis, thank you for the times you told me to hang in there.  
  
And Luna..."  
  
Usagi told them. Luna came up to Usagi which was now again  
  
in Naru's arms.  
  
"Usagi."  
  
Luna spoke.  
  
"Luna, thank you for being my friend. I will always cherish our  
  
time together. I have one last command. Come together and help the  
  
Princess defeat the Chaos Moon. Thank you and be strong..."  
  
Usagi spoke and fainted. A beep on Mercury's computer announced  
  
that the DNA rewrite was now complete.  
  
"Let's take Usagi to a safer quieter place. You can come to Naru."  
  
Mercury told her. Naru picked up Usagi and they left for Makoto's  
  
apartment! The Moon Princess returns for good in the next chapter!  
  
BE THERE!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
This episode was completed on: 06/02/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail  
  
me at: CKNight09aol.com. Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights   
  
reserved. 


	10. 10 Princess Serenity Returns!

  
  
The voice of Luna could be heard.  
  
"Last time on 'Passion of Oneself' Usagi fought off Lord Calcite and  
  
defeated him. Then she said her goodbyes to all of us. Now I only  
  
have memories left of her, maybe one day Usagi will return! Now I  
  
am ready for the return of the Princess!"  
  
Luna recapped what had happened lately.  
  
Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 10  
  
"Princess Serenity Returns"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: As of this chapter, I have about 34 reviews on fanfiction.net!   
  
Also, this chapter has slight descriptions of undergarments, I  
  
normally don't do this in fanfics, so don't shoot me, okay? Anyway  
  
Thanks for the great reviews! This series takes place after Sailor   
  
Stars. Enjoy!  
  
By: CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich and charge   
  
all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties! But I don't!  
  
Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong to their original  
  
copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. He suggested  
  
the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced "Dreaming" with "Passion"  
  
because to me it deals with pain and suffering! Thanks LoH!  
  
10   
  
Usagi Tsukino. The girl that meant the whole world to the Senshi  
  
was gone. At least to the sense... she would never return to the  
  
civilian form ever again. She laid on the couch almost lifeless.  
  
However, she wasn't dead.  
  
"How could this ever happen?"  
  
Luna wondered.  
  
"Every time that Usagi used the Ginzuishou as Sailor Moon or   
  
Princess Serenity, Princess Serenity's DNA got transmitted  
  
into Usagi. When Usagi's collected a lot of the DNA, it just  
  
started to rewrite her DNA. And now here we are. The Princess  
  
is about to return."  
  
Ami explained.  
  
"Thank you Naru-Chan for looking after Usagi."  
  
Luna thanked her.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. I am glad I could be her friend."  
  
Naru responded. Just as Naru finished talking. A light started  
  
to cover Usagi. Rei took off the brooch and set it on the stand.  
  
The Eternal brooch officially changed to the Cosmos brooch.  
  
The Ginzuishou came out of the Cosmos brooch and a bright  
  
light shone on Usagi's body. The Ginzuishou caused Usagi's  
  
street clothes to vanish. Then it shone again and moving at  
  
a great speed caused new clothes to appear. First her undergarments;  
  
a strapless bra and a matching bikini in which they were both white.  
  
Next it created white pantyhose and a garter belt which attached  
  
it the pantyhose. The Ginzuishou also created white high heeled  
  
shoes which was made of Silver Crystal. The with one fast movement  
  
the Ginzuishou created the dress of the princess that everyone   
  
remembered. Its final task was creating the bracelet on her right  
  
hand and the barrettes in her hair. Finally the Princess truly  
  
had returned. Now the only task was healing the body of Usagi  
  
which had been put through a lot of stress over the past month.  
  
The Ginzuishou was healing her. It only took a few hours and  
  
the Princess was in prime condition. Finally, the time had arrived.  
  
The Princess woke up and sat up on the couch. Luna jumped on the  
  
couch and talked to her.  
  
"Princess... Princess Serenity. So you have returned, right?"  
  
Luna asked her.  
  
"You are that cat Luna, right?"  
  
Princess Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes. You remember!"  
  
Luna felt kind of excited and happy.  
  
"My memory is very foggy. The rest of you are those Sailor Senshi,  
  
right?"  
  
Princess Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ami stepped up to the Princess and curtsied to her.  
  
"You are the brainiest girl of the bunch, right? You're are Miss  
  
Mizuno-San, right?"  
  
Princess Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes. Just call me Ami-Chan."  
  
Ami answered.  
  
"I am sorry. That wouldn't be proper for me. I am sorry. Perhaps  
  
you can show me around town, to help me with my new surroundings."  
  
Princess Serenity asked Ami.  
  
"Okay. How about Naru-Chan come along with us?"  
  
Ami asked her Princess.  
  
"She is a friend, right?"  
  
Princess Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes, your friend when you were Tsukino, Usagi."  
  
Ami answered.  
  
"Tsukino, Usagi? That name of that girl no longer exists right? Then  
  
the name means nothing to me. I am sorry."  
  
Princess Serenity answered.  
  
"Doesn't mean anything? Oh I get it... you have no memory of being  
  
her. I understand. Let's go."  
  
Ami answered.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Princess Serenity agreed. Luna, Ami, Naru and the Princess walked  
  
out of Makoto's apartment and went down town Tokyo. They walked  
  
for a while and then they stopped.  
  
"What's this place?"  
  
Princess Serenity asked.  
  
"The Crown Arcade. This is where people gather to have fun."  
  
Ami told her and then they went in. A young man with blond hair  
  
greeted them.  
  
"Hello Ami-San. Who's this? Looks like Usagi."  
  
Motoki greeted them and he asked Ami.  
  
"Yes, it was Usagi-Chan, not anymore. She's Princess Serenity."  
  
Ami replied.  
  
"I see."  
  
Motoki replied and then went up to the Princess bowed and kissed  
  
her hand like a real gentleman.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Princess Serenity was kind of perplexed at first, but somehow she  
  
knew she could trust him.  
  
"You used to come here a lot, but recently things must had been  
  
happening to you that prevented you from coming here."  
  
Motoki stated.  
  
"We have to go."  
  
Ami told Motoki.  
  
"Okay. Goodbye!"  
  
He told them. They left. They ran into Mamoru. He greeted them.  
  
"Luna, Ami, Naru, and Princess... Princess Serenity, my one true   
  
love."  
  
Mamoru greeted them. The memories of that man came back to her mind  
  
and came rushing back to her.  
  
"You are Tuxedo Kamen. You're name is Mr. Mamoru Chiba, right? If  
  
I am also right... you were reincarnated to this time from being  
  
Prince Endymion?"  
  
She asked him.  
  
"Yes. I am here to serve and protect only you. My main goal is your  
  
safety."  
  
He told her.  
  
"My safety? Your only true love?"  
  
Princess Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes Princess Serenity, Queen Serenity, your mother wanted to make  
  
sure you were safe and well guarded and protected. The Senshi also  
  
lay down their lives to protect you."  
  
He answered her.  
  
"I see."  
  
Something inside her told her that 'she' could trust 'him' more than  
  
any other person. She went to him and hugged him. He embraced her.  
  
She knew that warm touch of his. It was sincere and very gentle.  
  
In her mind, she knew she could trust him more than any other man  
  
on the planet Earth. He hugged her. Mamoru, never hand felt such   
  
softness from her. It was not just her soft skin, but her dress as  
  
well. Her dress was made of the finest silk and was very beautiful.  
  
She embraced him for a long time. She knew that he loved her very  
  
much, although she didn't understand it.  
  
"Do you love this beautiful Princess?"  
  
Princess Serenity asked thinking she needed to know that she was  
  
lovely to his eyes.  
  
"Yes. It doesn't bother me what you look like to me! I love you  
  
the way you are! You are very beautiful to me. That's why I am  
  
Mamoru, your protector; Prince Endymion."  
  
He answered. And she was pleased by his answered. She buried her  
  
head in his chest and looked up to him.  
  
"Thank you, Prince Endymion-Sama."  
  
Princess Serenity thanked him.  
  
"We have to go, Princess."  
  
Ami told her.  
  
"Yes. Call me later, promise."  
  
She asked him.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
He agreed. They left and continued to walk down the street and they  
  
came to a small chapel.  
  
"What is that peculiar building with that symbol on it?"  
  
Princess Serenity asked.  
  
"That is what they call a church. People devote their time to God.  
  
They also worship him."  
  
Ami explained. Princess Serenity looked surprised.  
  
"People would devote their time to an unseen holy being?"  
  
Princess Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ami replied.  
  
"That's amazing! It's like me putting faith in Prince Endymion-Sama!"  
  
Princess Serenity stated.  
  
"Okay, we got to go."  
  
Ami stated. They walked until they got to OSA-P!  
  
"What's this place?"  
  
Princess Serenity asked.  
  
"My home."  
  
Naru told her.  
  
"You are Miss Osaka, Naru right? My friend?"  
  
Princess Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes. You put your life on the line for me in the past."  
  
Naru replied. More memories of the recent past came back to  
  
Princess Serenity.  
  
"You protected Usagi Tsukino-Sama? Right?"  
  
The Princess asked.  
  
"Yes. She laid her life to look after me. She had recently landed  
  
into my care. I was glad to know that Usagi-Chan was Sailor Moon  
  
and that I could look after her in her weakened state. She's...  
  
I mean... you are like a sister... that I never had..."  
  
Naru told her and hugged the Princess.  
  
"That's another gentle soul who really cares for me."  
  
The Princess stated.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Princess Serenity told her.  
  
"Your welcome. I have to go."  
  
Naru told them. Then she went inside OSA-P. Ami, Luna, and the  
  
Princess continued to Juuban high school. There was Miss Haruna  
  
subbing for one of the teachers there. Miss Haruna looked  
  
surprised to see Usagi dressed in such a manner.  
  
"Usagi?!?"  
  
Miss Haruna asked being perplexed.  
  
"I am no longer Usagi. This is Usagi Tsukino's body, but Usagi  
  
Tsukino no longer exists as she was, I was her past form in the  
  
previous life."  
  
Princess Serenity explained.  
  
"Her name is Miss Princess Serenity."  
  
Ami explained.  
  
"I see. Maybe I'll see you again."  
  
Miss Haruna told her.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Ami told her. They left the school and went to the Tsukino household.  
  
She knocked on the door. Ikuko Tsukino opened the door.  
  
"Please, come in."  
  
She let them in. Kenji and Shingo were at the table.  
  
"Usagi...?"  
  
Kenji asked.  
  
"I used to be her, she no longer exists. Miss Ikuko-San, you  
  
gave birth to this body, right? I am forever grateful!"  
  
Princess Serenity told her.  
  
"Don't you remember...?"  
  
Ikuko asked.  
  
"I am sorry... my memories of being Usagi have been suppressed. I  
  
don't remember any of you except your names. I am sorry."  
  
Princess Serenity explained.  
  
"Your room is up there."  
  
Ikuko pointed to the upstairs part of the house. Ami and Luna  
  
went to Usagi's room. Princess Serenity opened a closet. It  
  
was filled with white dresses just like the Princess was wearing.  
  
"How could this happen?"  
  
Ami asked.  
  
"Maybe when Usagi was transformed into to the Princess, Usagi's   
  
wardrobe was transformed as well that she would need as the  
  
Princess."  
  
Luna explained.  
  
"It makes sense."  
  
Ami stated. Princess Serenity noticed a picture of Usagi, Mamoru,  
  
and ChibiUsa.  
  
"So, is this what I had looked like before? And who is that weird  
  
girl who has my hairstyle?"  
  
Princess Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes, that is Usagi. That other girl is also called Usagi! We  
  
called her ChibiUsa! ChibiUsa lives in the 30th century in  
  
Crystal Tokyo. She is the daughter of Serenity and Endymion. She  
  
will be your daughter in the future."  
  
Ami explained.  
  
"She's pretty. She loved Usagi?"  
  
The Princess asked.  
  
"Yes. Very much."  
  
Ami replied.  
  
"Good. We all need friends. I need more of these good friends!"  
  
Princess Serenity stated.  
  
"Yep. Maybe we should get back to the others..."  
  
Ami suggested.  
  
"Right."  
  
The Princess agreed.  
  
Later in the UFO...  
  
"Lord Barite, you are now in charge of Lord Calcite's job. Don't  
  
fail me like Lord Calcite did."  
  
Queen Aegirine told him.  
  
"Yes my queen. I have a new plan of stealing energy. I'll reveal it  
  
very soon!"  
  
Lord Barite told her. A new wave of attacks would arise... the Senshi  
  
must be on guard, because Lord Barite is stronger than Lord Calcite.  
  
The new wave of attacks is about to begin...  
  
This episode was completed on: 06/03/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail  
  
me at: CKNight09aol.com. Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights   
  
reserved. 


	11. 11 Planet Power

  
  
It was night. Naru Osaka was thinking about Usagi.  
  
"Usagi, I am sorry you're gone. I wish I could have done more,   
  
Usagi! Can you hear me Usagi?"  
  
Naru speaks out loud to herself. Then an apparition appeared.  
  
It was Usagi!  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
Naru asked the spirit.  
  
"Yes, it's me. I here to say thanks for all the good times and  
  
tell you I always loved you."  
  
Usagi told her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Naru thanked her.  
  
"Naru-Chan, there may be a chance that I could return and join the  
  
Princess, right now I can't, but the Senshi are being tested. As  
  
well as the Princess. If they pass, I could return! So never give  
  
up hope! Understand?"  
  
Usagi told her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Naru answered.  
  
"One last request, please take my advice. be with the Princess  
  
and take her somewhere special. That's my advice!"  
  
Usagi advised her.  
  
"Got it! I miss you Usagi!!!"  
  
Naru told her friend with tears coming down.  
  
"I miss everyone too. I got to go. Do as I ask, okay?"  
  
Usagi told her.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Naru answered.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Usagi told her goodbye and vanished.  
  
"Thank you Usagi! I'll do what you ask."  
  
Naru thinks to herself.  
  
Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 11  
  
"Planet Power"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Stars. Enjoy!  
  
By: CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich and charge   
  
all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties! But I don't!  
  
Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong to their original  
  
copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. He suggested  
  
the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced "Dreaming" with "Passion"  
  
because to me it deals with pain and suffering! Thanks LoH!  
  
11   
  
It was still night and the Princess was back at the Tsukino household.  
  
She was on the balcony staring at the moon. Ikuko Tsukino came out  
  
on the balcony and talked to her.  
  
"Umm... Usagi... oops! I mean Princess Serenity... I forgot that you're  
  
no longer Usagi. Why do look at the moon?"  
  
Ikuko asked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess it looks beautiful."  
  
Princess Serenity answered.  
  
"That was your home once?"  
  
Ikuko asked.  
  
"Yes. With a gorgeous palace and lush gardens, it was very   
  
beautiful."  
  
The Princess answered.  
  
"I see. You must have lived happy there."  
  
Ikuko asked.  
  
"Yes, until Queen Beryl attacked. It's destroyed now. There's  
  
nothing left."  
  
Princess Serenity answered.  
  
"Then, for now, this will be your home!"  
  
Ikuko told her.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Tsukino."  
  
The Princess told her. The next day... Ami and Makoto took the   
  
Princess out.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
The Princess asked.  
  
"A rock shop."  
  
Ami explained.  
  
"Rock shop?"  
  
The Princess asked.  
  
"A rock shop has many semiprecious stones, rocks, and minerals."  
  
Ami explained.  
  
"Right! Jade is a mineral. It's green. It could be worth lots of  
  
money."  
  
Makoto told her.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
The Princess looked happy and excited.  
  
"Here we are."  
  
Ami told the other two. They went in.  
  
"Hello ladies."  
  
The woman behind the counter greeted them.  
  
"We're here to look at all these stones."  
  
Ami told her.  
  
"Okay. Take your time."  
  
The woman told her. They looked at all the stones. They had  
  
minerals from: calcite, amethyst, jade, barite and many   
  
other minerals there.  
  
"Beautiful!"  
  
The Princess exclaimed.  
  
"Do you like that amethyst crystal?"  
  
Ami asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's pretty."  
  
The Princess replied.  
  
"I'll get it for you."  
  
Ami told her. Ami handed over money for the amethyst crystal.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The Princess thanked Ami.  
  
"Princess, you are welcome."  
  
Ami told her.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Makoto suggested.  
  
"Right."  
  
Ami answered. The three girls left the rock shop.  
  
Later in the UFO...  
  
"Lord Barite, how do you plan to steal energy from the people  
  
of Earth?"  
  
Queen Aegirine asked.  
  
"It's simple my dear! See these different crystals?"  
  
Lord Barite responded and then asked her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She replied.  
  
"These crystals are called Chaos Crystals. They contain a fully  
  
grown Chaos monster inside each one. These different crystals  
  
have different attributes. Pick one my queen."  
  
Lord Barite suggested. The queen picked a red one.  
  
"Good choice my queen. That is Chaos Gorilla. It's very  
  
fast and very strong!"  
  
Lord barite answered.  
  
"I have modified the machine that turns cards into monsters... now  
  
it will give its own energy to the crystals and send them to Earth."  
  
Lord Barite explain and put the red crystal in the machine and the  
  
machine sent it to Earth. The crystal landed on Earth and   
  
transformed into Chaos Gorilla. Chaos Gorilla was a large gorilla  
  
that looked gray.  
  
At the Hikawa Shrine, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Luna, Artemis, and  
  
the Princess were there discussing the enemy.  
  
"So, who will take Lord Calcite's place?"  
  
Makoto asked.  
  
"I don't know. We will have to wait and see."  
  
Luna replied. Makoto noticed Princess Serenity had her eyes closed  
  
and was concentrating on something.  
  
"Princess? Are you okay?"  
  
Ami asked.  
  
"Yes. I am concentrating on a new power!"  
  
The Princess told them.  
  
"A new power for you?"  
  
Luna asked.  
  
"No. For the inner senshi. Their powers right now isn't enough.  
  
Place your henshin sticks in a X and join me in a circle  
  
around the sticks."  
  
Princess Serenity told them. They did as she said. They gathered  
  
in a circle and a new power was raising out of each of the  
  
senshi. Then the sticks changed their appearance. They each had a   
  
star at the top of the sticks. Then the senshi opened their eyes.  
  
And saw their sticks had changed. Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako  
  
picked up their sticks.   
  
"Now your transformation phrases are the same as the outer senshi."  
  
Princess Serenity told them. Then Hotaru and Setsuna came into the  
  
shrine.  
  
"Everyone! There's a monster downtown! We have to save everyone!"  
  
Setsuna told the inner senshi.  
  
"Right. Let's do it! Princess! Here's your brooch. Since you had  
  
returned, you can become Sailor Cosmos fully now."  
  
Rei told everyone.  
  
"Right."  
  
The Princess replied.  
  
"Say 'Cosmos Moon Power! Make Up!' Ready?"  
  
Luna asked the Princess.  
  
"Okay! Cosmos Moon Power! Make Up!"  
  
"Mercury Planet Power! Make Up!"  
  
"Mars Planet Power! Make Up!"  
  
"Jupiter Planet Power! Make Up!"  
  
"Venus Planet Power! Make Up!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power! Make Up!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power! Make Up!"  
  
The girls cried and transformed. Then they ran to where the monster  
  
was.  
  
"I WILL STEAL ALL OF YOUR ENERGY!"  
  
Chaos Gorilla yelled zapping humans and taking their energy. The  
  
Sailor Senshi appeared!  
  
"Mercury Aqua Blast!"  
  
Super Sailor Mercury cried sending an oval of watery energy at  
  
the monster.  
  
"Mars Burning Desire!"  
  
Super Sailor Mars cried out. she sent out a burning sword that  
  
raced towards the monster.  
  
"Jupiter Crackling Thunder!"  
  
Super Sailor Jupiter cried sending a ball of thunderous energy  
  
towards the monster.  
  
"Venus Spiral of Love!"  
  
Super Sailor Venus cried out send a spiral of yellow energy at  
  
the monster. The attacks hit it with a great force.  
  
"Princess! Sailor Cosmos, now!"  
  
Super Sailor Pluto commanded.  
  
"Right! Cosmos Wave, encircle!"  
  
Sailor Cosmos cried out using her staff in front of her in a circle.  
  
The she put an X in the circle and the circle went flying towards  
  
Chaos Gorilla destroying it and turning it into silver dust.  
  
"Good job Princess as your first time as Cosmos Sailor Moon; or also  
  
known as Sailor Cosmos! Congratulations."  
  
Luna told her.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Sailor Cosmos thanked Luna.  
  
Later...  
  
"Princess..."  
  
Rei addressed her friend.  
  
"Yes...?"  
  
The Princess replied.  
  
"Thanks for your efforts. I am happy to fight with you."  
  
Rei thanked her.  
  
"No, thank you that all of you are guiding me."  
  
The Princess returned the thanks to Rei. However, more battles  
  
are on the way! Be there!  
  
This episode was completed on: 06/04/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail  
  
me at: CKNight09aol.com. Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights   
  
reserved. 


	12. 12 A Sister Like Relationship!

  
  
The Princess was trying to sleep, however memories of her past kept  
  
haunting her. She kept seeing Eternal Sailor Moon with the girl  
  
Naru-Chan! The memories kept flooding her mind. The Princess  
  
wondered how much this girl Naru had meant to the girl Usagi.  
  
"Is everything okay, Princess?"  
  
Luna asked.  
  
"These memories while Usagi was still around are haunting me!"  
  
The Princess told Luna.  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
Luna asked.  
  
"The dreams were about when I was still Miss Usagi Tsukino-Sama,  
  
and I was with that girl Naru-Chan when I was Eternal Sailor Moon."  
  
The Princess answered.  
  
"I see. If it helps, why don't you call Miss Naru Osaka and spend  
  
the day with her tomorrow."  
  
Luna advised.  
  
"Okay, maybe you can help me dial her number."  
  
The Princess asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Luna agreed. They went downstairs and Luna dialed for Princess  
  
Serenity so she could talk to Naru. The phone rang.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
Naru answered.  
  
"Miss Naru Osaka, this is Princess Serenity, who used to be your   
  
friend Usagi."  
  
The Princess told her.  
  
"I remember from the other day when I had seen you again. What  
  
can I do for you?"  
  
Naru told her.  
  
"I remember meeting you."  
  
Princess Serenity told her.  
  
"What is it that you are calling then?"  
  
Naru asked.  
  
"I want to spend a day with you. I want to know you better."  
  
Princess Serenity answered.  
  
"Okay, where do we meet?"  
  
Naru asked.  
  
"I'll meet you outside of OSA-P."  
  
The Princess told her.  
  
"Okay. See you tomorrow. Bye."  
  
Naru told her and hung up the phone. Serenity did the same.  
  
"So, will this be good for me?"  
  
Princess Serenity asked.  
  
"Yeah. No matter what, you are still Usagi and you will always  
  
be Usagi! You and her are forever entwined! You depend on each  
  
other in the past, so that's why you have these memories. You  
  
see, Usagi isn't gone. She's with you in spirit and she loves  
  
you very much."  
  
Luna explained.  
  
"Luna-sama!"  
  
Princess Serenity spoke in a surprised tone. Tomorrow would be a  
  
day she would never forget.  
  
Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 12  
  
"A Sister Like Relationship"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: As of this story, over 37 reviews! Keep it up, thanks!   
  
Everyone tells me that they like Usagi better than Princess   
  
Serenity, I agree with them! Remember that there will be a special   
  
surprise at the end of this series! So keep reading so you can find   
  
that special surprise! This series takes place after Sailor Stars.   
  
Enjoy!  
  
By: CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich and charge   
  
all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties! But I don't!  
  
Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong to their original  
  
copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. He suggested  
  
the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced "Dreaming" with "Passion"  
  
because to me it deals with pain and suffering! Thanks LoH!  
  
12   
  
The next day, the Princess left the Tsukino household. Haruka and  
  
Michiru showed up in Haruka's sports car.  
  
"Hello there Princess. Can we give you a ride?""  
  
Haruka asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Princess Serenity replied. Michiru opens the door for Serenity.  
  
"So where are you going?"  
  
Haruka asked.  
  
"Miss Naru Osaka's place. OSA-P."  
  
She replied.  
  
"Very well."  
  
Haruka answered.  
  
"So, Princess, you look well today."  
  
Michiru told her.  
  
"Thank you, I feel good today."  
  
The Princess replied.  
  
"So, Princess... about Usagi-San, how do you feel about her not being   
  
around anymore?"  
  
Michiru asked.  
  
"I have these memories of her. What does it mean?"  
  
The Princess wondered.  
  
"What does your heart tell you?"  
  
Michiru asked.  
  
"She will always be with me?"  
  
The Princess looked a little puzzled.  
  
"Right, as long as you feel that way, she's always there guiding  
  
you like a beacon shining from a light house at night."  
  
Michiru explained.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Princess Serenity replied. They arrived at OSA-P.  
  
"There you go Princess."  
  
Haruka told her. Princess Serenity got out of the car.  
  
"Be safe Princess."  
  
Haruka told her.  
  
"Hai, arigato!"  
  
The Princess thanked them. She went inside OSA-P as Haruka drove  
  
away. There was Naru Osaka in a white dress with lace on the edges.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Naru smiled.  
  
"Hello... Miss Naru Osaka-Sama."  
  
The Princess greeted her.  
  
"Do you like animals? I know of a cool place."  
  
Naru asked her.  
  
"Animals? Animals are living creatures. They give off a special  
  
power and fill joy to everyone that sees them."  
  
Princess Serenity answered.  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
Naru told her. The two girls walked down the street until they  
  
got to Tokyo Zoo. They entered the gates of the Zoo.  
  
"What is a zoo?"  
  
The Princess asked.  
  
"A zoo is a place where they take care of endangered animals. Also,  
  
people get to watch the animals in their natural habitat."  
  
Naru explained.  
  
"That's cool."  
  
The Princess replied. The two girls saw a panda.  
  
"Oh!!! how KAWAII!!!!"  
  
The Princess spoke with excitement.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Princess Serenity asked.  
  
"That is a Panda. It's on the endangered species list. There are  
  
others that tries to save animals like that."  
  
Naru explained.  
  
In outer space in the UFO...  
  
"Your monster failed miserably! What monster will you choose now?"  
  
Queen Aegirine asked.  
  
"I am sorry my queen! This green crystal shall do nicely. It is  
  
Chaos Phoenix! it has a high attack power. Go Chaos Phoenix and  
  
steal lots of energy!"  
  
Lord Barite told his queen and then ordered the monster to Earth.  
  
The crystal went into the machine and the machine sent it to  
  
Earth.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"So, Miss Naru Osaka..."  
  
The Princess started.  
  
"Just call me Naru-Chan. Usagi did. I think she'd be happy if  
  
you called me that."  
  
Naru told her.  
  
"Okay. Naru-Chan... Do you think you and Miss Usagi Tsukino-Sama had  
  
a sister like relationship?"  
  
The Princess asked.  
  
"It wasn't until that her identity (or yours) was revealed to  
  
everyone that I really noticed that we had a sister like  
  
relationship. I don't care if you are a Princess or just  
  
plain Usagi; to me your like family and I will always  
  
love you. You are too special to me. I care for you."  
  
Naru explained.  
  
"Naru-Chan..."  
  
The Princess was moved. Then A new monster appeared.  
  
"I am Chaos Phoenix! I will suck all of your energy dry!"  
  
Chaos Phoenix told everyone as he sent started to suck  
  
everyone's energy! Chaos Phoenix looked like a fiery bird  
  
with wings.  
  
"I need to call the others! hello... Minna! Trouble! There's  
  
a new monster! Come quickly!"  
  
Princess Serenity activated her communicator and told her  
  
friends and then deactivated it.  
  
"Cosmos Moon Power..."  
  
The Princess cried, but Chaos Phoenix stole her energy. The  
  
Princess fainted.  
  
"Now it's your turn little girl!"  
  
Chaos Phoenix mocked at Naru.  
  
"HOLD IT!!!"  
  
The Sailor Senshi appeared out of nowhere!  
  
"Mercury Aqua Blast!"  
  
Super Sailor Mercury cried sending an oval of watery energy at  
  
the monster.  
  
"Mars Burning Desire!"  
  
Super Sailor Mars cried out. she sent out a burning sword that  
  
raced towards the monster.  
  
"Jupiter Crackling Thunder!"  
  
Super Sailor Jupiter cried sending a ball of thunderous energy  
  
towards the monster.  
  
"Venus Spiral of Love!"  
  
Super Sailor Venus cried out send a spiral of yellow energy at  
  
the monster. The attacks hit it with a great force. Super Sailor  
  
Venus went over to the Princess. Super Sailor Venus shook the  
  
Princess gently.  
  
"Princess... wake up Princess!"  
  
Super Sailor Venus cried. The Princess woke up.  
  
"Quickly transform!"  
  
Super Sailor Venus told her.  
  
"Right! Cosmos Moon Power! make Up!"  
  
Princess Serenity transformed into Sailor Cosmos.  
  
"Right! Cosmos Wave, encircle!"  
  
Sailor Cosmos cried out using her staff in front of her in a circle.  
  
The she put an X in the circle and the circle went flying towards  
  
Chaos Phoenix destroying it and turning it into silver dust.  
  
"Good job Princess."  
  
Super Sailor Mars praised her.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Sailor Cosmos thanked her. Then Sailor Cosmos walked up to Naru.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Sailor Cosmos asked.  
  
"Yes, thanks you and the Sailor Senshi I am okay. Thank you."  
  
Naru thanked them.  
  
"Naru-Chan, I feel something special between us... it's so strange!"  
  
Sailor Cosmos told her.  
  
"It's not strange. Princess, remember, you'll always be like a  
  
sister to me."  
  
Naru told her.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
Sailor Cosmos thanked her as she retransformed back into the  
  
Princess. Super Sailor Mars started to go up to the Princess,  
  
however Super Sailor Venus stopped her.  
  
"Don't, let them enjoy their time together. It's a sacred time  
  
between them and it will help the Princess remember about her  
  
past and to help her learn from it."  
  
Super Sailor Venus explained.  
  
"Minako-Chan"  
  
Super Sailor Mars responded. The Princess walked up to Naru.  
  
"Thank you. You're wonderful."  
  
The Princess thanked her.  
  
"Your welcome. I know you always need friends who you can trust!  
  
I will always be there for you!!! Don't forget that."  
  
Naru told her.  
  
"Naru-Chan... thank you!"  
  
The Princess thanked her again and hugged her. Then she spoke again...  
  
"I love you too..."  
  
The Princess spoke to Naru with a tear coming down...  
  
Inside the UFO...  
  
"So, the Princess has a relationship with that girl, if I  
  
capture her, that Princess will be heart broken! I'll break  
  
up their friendship and her spirit! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"  
  
Lord Barite laughed evilly. Naru's moments were numbered  
  
and the Princess would soon have the shock of her life.  
  
This episode was completed on: 06/05/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail  
  
me at: CKNight09aol.com. Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights   
  
reserved. 


	13. 13 Naru Ambushed!

Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 13  
  
"Naru Ambushed"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: The only thing I got to say is... more reviews! I want more   
  
reviews! Share this story with a friend! Also, I know the story with   
  
Usagi being the Moon Princess, and this is my story, so I have made   
  
it where the Princess have taken over (for now!) If you must know,   
  
Usagi Tsukino will return between episodes 28-30! So watch for   
  
her! Also making her debut soon... is Sailor Blood Moon! Stay tuned   
  
for more revealing info on her! This series takes place after   
  
Sailor Stars. Enjoy!  
  
By: CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich and   
  
charge all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties! But I don't!  
  
Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong to their original  
  
copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. He   
  
suggested the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced "Dreaming"   
  
with "Passion" because to me it deals with pain and suffering! Thanks   
  
LoH!  
  
13   
  
Queen Aegirine stood up. She looked concerned.  
  
"You failed me twice Lord Barite! What do you plan on doing to  
  
change your losing streak?"  
  
She asked.  
  
"It's quite simple my queen! I have a great plan! That girl that  
  
Sailor Cosmos loves, I will take her hostage!"  
  
Lord Barite announced.  
  
"How?"  
  
The queen asked looking very interested.  
  
"I will create a monster with one of these crystals. This crystal  
  
contains the Chaos Gemini Twins! They'll help me capture her at  
  
ease."  
  
Lord Barite revealed his plan to Queen Aegirine.  
  
"Good, make it so!"  
  
Queen Aegirine agreed to his plan.  
  
"Good. HA! HA! HA!"  
  
Lord Barite laughed.  
  
Later...  
  
"Bye mom, I am on my way to school."  
  
Naru told goodbye to her mother. She walked down the street  
  
when Lord Barite and the Chaos Gemini Twins ambushed and kidnapped   
  
her. Her purse fell from her arms as they caught her and Lord   
  
Barite took her away with the Chaos Gemini Twins. Makoto and Ami   
  
walked by and noticed the odd sight.  
  
"Isn't that Naru-Chan's purse?"  
  
Makoto asked.  
  
"It looks like it. I check to make sure."  
  
Ami told Makoto. She opened the purse to look for identification.  
  
She found it.  
  
"It belongs to her!"  
  
Ami answered.  
  
"Then what is the purse doing here?"  
  
Makoto asked.  
  
"You're asking me? I have no idea. This looks bad. Maybe we should  
  
take this purse to Rei-Chan and have her check it out with the  
  
sacred fire."  
  
Ami suggested.  
  
"Right."  
  
Makoto agreed. Later that afternoon, Ami and Makoto were at the  
  
Hikawa Shrine. All the senshi, Princess Serenity, and Mamoru  
  
there.  
  
"Rei, we need your help. We think something bad happened to  
  
Naru-Chan!"  
  
Ami told Rei.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"We discovered Naru's purse on the ground when we went past her  
  
place."  
  
Makoto gave the report.  
  
"I see. Let me have her purse."  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"Here."  
  
Makoto hands her Naru's purse. Rei took it and placed it by   
  
the sacred fire.  
  
"Sacred Fire, please tell me what happened to Naru-Chan!"  
  
Rei prayed to the fire. It gave her an answer by showing who  
  
had took her and it also showed Naru being captured by him.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
She asked.  
  
Then two Chaos Monsters appeared. It was the Chaos Gemini Twins.  
  
"That is Lord Barite! He's my master! We'll finish you."  
  
One of the Chaos Gemini Twins told her.  
  
"We got to transform! Mars Planet Power! Make Up!""  
  
Rei spoke to Makoto and transformed into Super Sailor Mars.  
  
"Jupiter Planet Power! Make Up!"  
  
Makoto cried and transformed into Super Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Mercury Planet Power! Make Up!"  
  
Ami transformed into Super Sailor Mercury.  
  
Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru. Entered the fire room  
  
and transformed into their proper forms.  
  
"Venus Planet Power!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
Each of the girls cried.  
  
"Make Up!"  
  
The cried they transformed into their soldier forms.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Blast!"  
  
Super Sailor Mercury cried sending an oval of watery energy at  
  
the monster.  
  
"Mars Burning Desire!"  
  
Super Sailor Mars cried out. she sent out a burning sword that  
  
raced towards the monster.  
  
"Jupiter Crackling Thunder!"  
  
Super Sailor Jupiter cried sending a ball of thunderous energy  
  
towards the monster.  
  
"Venus Spiral of Love!"  
  
Super Sailor Venus cried out send a spiral of yellow energy at  
  
the monster. The attacks hit it with a great force.  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!"  
  
The four outer attacks came together and hit the Chaos Gemini twins!  
  
One of the twins turned into silver dust.  
  
"How dare you destroy my sister!"  
  
The remaining Chaos Gemini Twin told them. She was about to destroy  
  
them, but Tuxedo Kamen threw a rose that hit the ground near the  
  
monster.  
  
"For those who defend a sacred shrine, to protect its inner purity,  
  
I Tuxedo Kamen will not allow it! I won't forgive your actions!"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen told her.  
  
"Brave words!"  
  
The monster snarled at him.  
  
"Princess Serenity, henshin!"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen told her.  
  
"Hai! Cosmos Moon Power! Make Up!"  
  
Princess Serenity cried transformed into Sailor Cosmos.  
  
"Right! Cosmos Wave, encircle!"  
  
Sailor Cosmos cried out using her staff in front of her in a circle.  
  
The she put an X in the circle and the circle went flying towards  
  
Chaos Gemini Twin destroying it and turning it into silver dust.  
  
"Good job sweetheart!"  
  
Mamoru took his Princess and kissed her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She thanked him.  
  
"Princess... I have some bad news... it's..."  
  
Rei started. How will she take it? Be there next time.  
  
In the UFO...  
  
"The brainwashing as begun and soon Chaos Naru will arise and she'll  
  
destroy the Sailor Senshi! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"  
  
Lord Barite told himself and then laughed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
This episode was completed on: 06/06/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail  
  
me at: CKNight09aol.com. Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights   
  
reserved. 


	14. 14 A New Crisis, Part I

Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 14  
  
"A New Crisis, Part I"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: Keep up on reviewing, thanks!!!!! This series takes place   
  
after Sailor Stars. Enjoy!  
  
By: CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich   
  
and charge all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties! But I   
  
don't! Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong to their   
  
original copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. He   
  
suggested the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced   
  
"Dreaming" with "Passion" because to me it deals with pain and   
  
suffering! Thanks LoH!  
  
14   
  
"Princess, I have some bad news. It's about Naru."  
  
Rei told the Princess.  
  
"What happened."  
  
The Princess asked.  
  
"A while ago... Naru was taken by the enemy."  
  
Rei dropped the bomb shells.  
  
"I see."  
  
The Princess replied to Rei's statement.  
  
"What do we now?"  
  
Makoto asked.  
  
"Go about our day... there's no need to do anything now."  
  
Rei replied.  
  
"Rei-Chan is right. Go about your day. Mamoru, Artemis and I need to  
  
talk to you alone."  
  
Luna told everyone.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mamoru replied.  
  
"Well meet you at your apartment in one hour."  
  
Luna told him.  
  
"Right."  
  
Mamoru agreed.  
  
In the UFO...  
  
"So, will she be loyal to us?"  
  
Queen Aegirine asked.  
  
"Yes. Completely loyal. Test her my queen."  
  
Lord Barite suggested.  
  
"Okay. You heard your queen!"  
  
Lord Barite commanded.  
  
"Yes Lord Barite."  
  
Chaos Naru stood up and obeyed Lord Barite.  
  
"My queen, I am in total loyalty to you."  
  
Chaos Naru told her new queen.  
  
"Go and destroy!"  
  
Queen Aegirine ordered.  
  
"Yes my queen!"  
  
Chaos Naru told her and teleported away.  
  
Later.. at the Hikawa Shrine...  
  
"So, Miss Rei Hino, how do we save Naru-Chan?"  
  
Princess Serenity asked.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Rei replied.  
  
"What if we can save her?"  
  
Princess Serenity asked.  
  
"We'll save her. I promise."  
  
Rei made a promise to Princess Serenity.  
  
At Mamoru's apartment...  
  
"Why did you two want to see me?"  
  
Mamoru asked.  
  
"Because, you may be the only one who can truly save Osaka, Naru."  
  
Luna explained.  
  
"I don't understand?"  
  
Mamoru asked.  
  
"Because, saving Naru Osaka may require the Golden Crystal."  
  
Artemis explained.  
  
"Golden Crystal? Save Naru? I don't understand."  
  
Mamoru asked.  
  
"The Golden Crystal can come out the same way the Silver  
  
Crystal did. However, something may trigger it!"  
  
Luna explained.  
  
"I see."  
  
Mamoru replied.  
  
"I will have Ami help you on this, maybe she can come up with a  
  
solution."  
  
Artemis answered.  
  
"Right."  
  
Mamoru responded.  
  
Later... Ami, Minako, and Makoto were in the park. Chaos Naru  
  
appeared!  
  
"I am here to destroy you!"  
  
Chaos Naru told them.  
  
"Let's do it!"  
  
"Mercury Plant Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Planet Power!"  
  
"Venus Planet Power!"  
  
"Make Up!"  
  
The three girls cried transforming into their soldier forms.  
  
"DIE! DARKNESS WAVE!"  
  
Chaos Naru yelled as she sent a dark ball of energy at the  
  
three senshi. The three senshi fell to the ground. A red  
  
rose fell to the ground.  
  
"For those who harm girls will pay dearly for hurting them! I Tuxedo  
  
Kamen will surely punish you!"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen warned her.  
  
"Then die like them!"  
  
Chaos Naru told him. She was about to destroy him, but Queen   
  
Aegirine called her back.  
  
"Come back. You can fight them again soon!"  
  
The queen replied.  
  
"So, you all have gotten very lucky. I'll destroy you next time."  
  
Chaos Naru told the senshi and vanished.  
  
"Mercury, could you please come with me?"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen asked.  
  
"Sure. Guys, I meet up with you later."  
  
Mercury told Venus and Jupiter.  
  
"Right."  
  
They answered.  
  
Later... at Mamoru's...  
  
"And... that's the story Luna and Artemis told me."  
  
Mamoru explained.  
  
"I see. So, you're telling me the Golden Crystal is inside you?  
  
Then... how to bring it out... I will have to transform to discover  
  
the truth about this. Mercury Planet Power! Make Up!"  
  
Ami replied and then transformed. Ami activated her V.R.  
  
visor and scanned Mamoru's Body.  
  
"Maybe, if you transform into Prince Endymion, you can expel  
  
the Golden Crystal from your body. But it could take a lot  
  
of concentration."  
  
Ami explained.  
  
"I understand."  
  
AT THE UFO...  
  
"Why did you call me back?"  
  
Chaos Naru asked.  
  
"Because, I want you to fight them all... it will be more of a   
  
challenge for you."  
  
Queen Aegirine explained.  
  
"I understand. Soon... I will finish them off!"  
  
Chaos Naru told her queen.  
  
"The end is near... HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"  
  
Chaos Naru started laughing evilly.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
This episode was completed on: 06/07/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail  
  
me at: CKNight09aol.com. Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights   
  
reserved. 


	15. 15 A New Crisis, Part II

Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 15  
  
"A New Crisis, Part II"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: Thanks for the reviews! Soon, I'll be writing less do to   
  
a personal problem, but I'll keep writing, but I'll be posting   
  
less too. But rest assured that I will still post and complete   
  
this series! Thanks! This series takes place after Sailor Stars.   
  
Enjoy!  
  
By: CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich   
  
and charge all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties! But I   
  
don't! Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong to   
  
their original copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. He   
  
suggested the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced   
  
"Dreaming" with "Passion" because to me it deals with pain and   
  
suffering! Thanks LoH!  
  
15   
  
Mamoru and Ami had met with the others. hey started discussing  
  
on how to remove the Golden Crystal from Mamoru's body.  
  
"Golden Crystal inside me, I guess that is cool. How do I bring  
  
the Golden Crystal out?"  
  
Mamoru asked.  
  
"Well... concentrating on the crystal may help bring it out. Try it."  
  
Ami suggested.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mamoru replied. He took his rose and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
Then he focused on himself and transformed into Prince Endymion.  
  
He started to concentrate. He closed his eyes and focused on the  
  
thought of the Golden Crystal. It seemed like it was taking forever.  
  
Finally after about ten minutes, the Golden Crystal came out. It  
  
floated to Prince Endymion's hands. it was a round Golden Crystal.  
  
It looked like the Ginzuishou. It was a yellow looking crystal.  
  
"Wow. Look at it. It's beautiful."  
  
Prince Endymion stated. Then he retransformed back into Mamoru.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"So how do I use this?"  
  
Mamoru asked.  
  
"Just do it like the Princess does, say 'Golden Healing Escalation  
  
and that should heal Naru-Chan!"  
  
Luna answered.  
  
"What about him being a Sailor Senshi?"  
  
Makoto asked.  
  
"Him in a short skirt?"  
  
Minako asked a very dumb question.  
  
"He won't be wearing a skirt, he will be a Sailor Senshi. Since he  
  
is the Prince of Earth, he'll be Sailor Earth. Your transformation  
  
phrase is 'Earth Planet Power.' This will be a new experience  
  
for you. Try to transform now."  
  
Artemis replied.  
  
"Okay. Earth Planet Power!"  
  
Mamoru cried transforming into Sailor Earth. He was wearing a  
  
green and brown sweat suit with shirt and pants. He was wearing  
  
black boots and also had a long sword at his right side.  
  
"Awesome."  
  
Super Sailor Earth spoke up to the others. The he retransformed  
  
into Mamoru.  
  
"Awesome."  
  
Everyone replied.  
  
"Endymion-Sama, you looked so cool."  
  
Princess Serenity gave him a comment.  
  
"Thank you sweetheart."  
  
Mamoru thanked her.  
  
"This is a serious matter. A warning goes to you as well as the   
  
Princess, if you use the full power of the Golden Crystal it  
  
could kill you."  
  
Luna warned him.  
  
"I understand. How do I save Naru?"  
  
He asked.  
  
"When she appears again, you must confront her."  
  
Luna commanded.  
  
"I am ready."  
  
Mamoru replied.  
  
"Good. Everyone, let's go about our day."  
  
Luna suggested.  
  
"Right."  
  
Everyone replied. Everyone went about their day. However, Chaos Naru  
  
returned to reek havoc on the city. Ami, Princess Serenity, and  
  
Mamoru were the first there.  
  
"Let's do it!"  
  
Ami commanded.  
  
"Right!"  
  
The three replied.  
  
"Cosmos Moon Power! Up!"  
  
"Mercury Planet Power! Make Up!"  
  
"Earth Planet Power! Make up!"  
  
The three cried and then they transformed.  
  
"I am Sailor Cosmos!"  
  
"I am Super Sailor Mercury!"  
  
"I am Super Sailor Earth!"  
  
The three announced themselves.  
  
"Oh, I am scared!"  
  
Chaos Naru told them. Then she powered up.  
  
"Darkness Wave!"  
  
She sent a wave of dark energy at them. Sailor Cosmos powered her staff   
  
and spoke.  
  
"Lunar Moon Wall, Encircle!"  
  
Sailor Cosmos cried and the power was reflected back to Chaos Naru!  
  
"Now, Sailor Earth! Save her!"  
  
Super Sailor Mercury told him.  
  
"Right! Golden Healing Escalation!"  
  
Sailor Earth cried.  
  
"Remember Naru! Remember that had happened between you and Usagi   
  
lately! The Good and the bad! Remember."  
  
The energy began flowing from the Golden Crystal. The memories  
  
came flooding back. Chaos Naru was fighting it. The Princess  
  
powered the Ginzuishou.  
  
"Moon Healing Escalation!"  
  
Sailor Cosmos cried. Energy from both crystals started to overwhelm  
  
Chaos Naru. She didn't want to say 'refresh' but finally, Chaos Naru  
  
finally gave up and spoke.  
  
"REFRESH!'  
  
Chaos Naru cried as she was healed and returned to Naru. Naru   
  
collapsed to the ground. Sailor Cosmos retransformed back into  
  
Princess Serenity and she ran to Naru.  
  
"Naru-Chan!"  
  
The Princess cried and she ran up to her and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Naru thanked her.  
  
"Thank Mamoru-Sama! He saved you, I helped a bit."  
  
Princess Serenity told her.  
  
"Thank you Mamo-San!"  
  
She thanked him.  
  
"No problem. It's all in the service of duty!"  
  
Super Sailor Earth replied.  
  
Then out of nowhere came Lord Barite.  
  
"I see you failed Chaos Naru!"  
  
Lord Barite spoke.  
  
"I don't serve the likes of you creep."  
  
Naru snarled at him.  
  
"Earth Sword Strike!"  
  
Super Sailor Earth spoke as he threw his sword. It stabbed Lord Barite!  
  
Lord barite's energy has sapping away. Lord Barite turned into silver   
  
dust a faded away. Super Sailor Earth's sword fell to the Earth.  
  
"Good job. Let's return to the Hikawa Shrine."  
  
Super Sailor Mercury told the others.  
  
Later at the Tokyo Library...  
  
Lord Fluorite was disguised as a human male.  
  
He was looking at books about ancient legends in Japan.  
  
He found one.  
  
"Hmm... an ancient key! What does it lead to?"  
  
He asked himself.  
  
Stay there to find out next time.  
  
This episode was completed on: 06/08/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail  
  
me at: CKNight09aol.com. Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights   
  
reserved. 


	16. 16 The Ancient Key, Part I

Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 16  
  
"The Ancient Key"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: Over 50 reviews! Please keep it up! This series takes place   
  
after Sailor Stars. Enjoy!  
  
By: CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich and   
  
charge all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties! But I don't!  
  
Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong to their   
  
original copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. He   
  
suggested the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced   
  
"Dreaming" with "Passion" because to me it deals with pain and   
  
suffering! Thanks LoH!  
  
16   
  
Lord Fluorite was back in the UFO. He addressed the queen.  
  
"My queen, we have a new hidden warrior that seems to be in a cave  
  
just on the outskirts of Tokyo. If we can unleash this new warrior  
  
and convince him or her to join our cause, we may be able to defeat  
  
those Sailor Senshi."  
  
Lord Fluorite revealed to the queen what he planned to do.  
  
"Good. That sounds interesting. Is there anything else I should  
  
know?"  
  
Queen Aegirine asked.  
  
"Yes, before I can go to the cave, I need to find the key that opens  
  
the doors to the cave."  
  
Lord Fluorite announced.  
  
"I see. Where is this key?"  
  
She asked.  
  
"They key lies in Tokyo somewhere. This device can help me locate   
  
it."  
  
Lord Fluorite replied. The device looked like a round mouse  
  
pad. It had one light that lit up when its object was in  
  
range.  
  
"I like your plan. Proceed."  
  
Queen Aegirine told him to proceed. Lord Fluorite vanished from  
  
his queen.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Hey Princess!"  
  
Naru greeted her.  
  
"Hello, Naru-Chan!"  
  
Princess Serenity greeted her.  
  
"How is it going?"  
  
Naru asked.  
  
"Great! Couldn't be better!"  
  
The Princess replied.  
  
"Good to hear."  
  
Naru stated.  
  
"I got to go. I have to meet Makoto. Sayonara!"  
  
The Princess waved goodbye.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Naru waved goodbye too.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Mamoru was with Minako and Ami. They walked until they got to  
  
the park. There they sat down.  
  
"So, how does it feel being Senshi?"  
  
Minako asked.  
  
"Personally? It's cool I guess. I am glad I don't have to wear a  
  
skirt. Overall, it's really cool. I think I like Tuxedo Kamen  
  
better. I am used to Tuxedo Kamen."  
  
Mamoru replied.  
  
"Yeah. I love Tuxedo Kamen!"  
  
Minako replied with her hands on her face and pink hearts   
  
in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Minako-Chan..."  
  
Ami looked embarrassed.  
  
Then out of nowhere, Lord Fluorite appeared. He started walking  
  
towards a certain target. Mamoru could sense he was evil and  
  
he prepare to transform!  
  
"Earth Planet Power!"  
  
Mamoru transformed into Super Sailor Earth. And tried to stop  
  
Lord Fluorite.  
  
"Stop, you fool!"  
  
Lord Fluorite yelled at Super Sailor Earth.  
  
"You cannot release her!"  
  
Super Sailor Earth demanded.  
  
"Mercury Planet Power! Make Up!"  
  
"Venus Planet Power! Make Up!"  
  
Ami and Minako transformed.  
  
"Stop!!!!"  
  
Super Sailor Mercury and Super Sailor Venus yelled at Lord Fluorite.  
  
He threw them all off. Then his device beeped.  
  
"Ah it's here."  
  
Lord Fluorite stated, then he bent down and started digging until  
  
he found a small box. He opened it and found a red key. Then he  
  
started to run. He kept on running through Tokyo until he  
  
came to a cave. Sailors Earth, Mercury, and Venus close behind.  
  
They tried to stop him again, but he threw them off! Finally  
  
he seen that cave and put the key in the door of the cave and  
  
turned the lock. Then he started to open it...  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Super Sailor Earth yelled.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Super Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
"An age old jealousy is about to be released!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
This episode was completed on: 06/09/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail  
  
me at: CKNight09aol.com. Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights   
  
reserved. 


	17. 17 The Soldier of Blood, Part II

Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 17  
  
"The Soldier of Blood"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Stars. Enjoy!  
  
By: CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich   
  
and charge all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties! But I   
  
don't! Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong to their   
  
original copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens.   
  
He suggested the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced   
  
"Dreaming" with "Passion" because to me it deals with pain and   
  
suffering! Thanks LoH!  
  
17   
  
Lord Fluorite turned the key and started to open the doors. The  
  
doors flew open and Lord Fluorite went flying about thirty feet  
  
until he hit the ground. Then the girl that was in suspended  
  
animation. She was awakening from a thousand years sleep. Light  
  
began to flow outside and finally she appeared outside.  
  
"Princess Conformity!"  
  
Princess Conformity announced. She was a fairly pretty girl. She  
  
had lavender colored hair in Odango's with pony tails from each  
  
one. Her dress was white with red accents. Even the bow in the back  
  
of her dress was also red. Her eyes were blue. She stood 5'2" tall.  
  
She looked very mean and angry. Then she spoke up.  
  
"I will destroy this world! Blood Moon Power! Make Up!"  
  
She spoke up and then said the words for her transformation.  
  
A red crystal came out of nowhere and transformed her. When  
  
it was over, there stood the same girl, but a little different.  
  
Her sailor outfit was mostly red. Her skirt and boots were red.  
  
Her sailor top was also red. Her choker was red, but it had a heart   
  
with a yellow crescent moon under it. The heart was red. The bands on  
  
her gloves by her hands were also red. And at the end of the gloves  
  
were also in red. She had a very long staff like Sailor Pluto's. Her  
  
staff had the colors of red, yellow, and gray on it. her wings were  
  
also gray. Her earrings were stars on her ears with yellow crescent  
  
moons coming down. The star earrings were also red. Overall, she  
  
looked very mean.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Super Sailor Earth asked.  
  
"Who am I? Let's see... I am your worst nightmare!"  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon told Super Sailor Earth and she fired her  
  
staff at the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
Super Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon asked and then she continued.  
  
"Because, I am evil! I am Sailor Blood Moon!"  
  
She announced.  
  
"Stop! Can't we work this out?"  
  
Super Sailor Venus asked.  
  
"Work it out? You got to be kidding! Take this!"  
  
She replied and then fired her staff again!  
  
"We can work this out!"  
  
Super Sailor Mercury told her.  
  
"Bah! Work it out! Later losers!"  
  
She told them and Super Sailor Blood Moon vanished from their sight.  
  
Later...  
  
Three defeated Sailor Senshi came walking into the Hikawa Shrine.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"We have a new enemy."  
  
Ami replied.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Princess Serenity asked.  
  
"Princess Conformity. She had a yellow crescent moon on her   
  
forehead. I wonder if her and Princess Serenity are related?"  
  
Ami asked herself.  
  
"She called herself 'Sailor Blood Moon' when she transformed. But  
  
why did she go on that rampage?"  
  
Mamoru asked.  
  
"Maybe Luna knows something? Luna?"  
  
Minako suggested. Luna was there. So she talked.  
  
"Princess Conformity? Sailor Blood Moon? Are you sure she's the real  
  
deal?"  
  
Luna asked.  
  
"Yes. We got blasted by her."  
  
Mamoru replied.  
  
"Hmm... Princess Conformity... I remember vaguely. She was the younger  
  
sister of Princess Serenity. But long ago, before Queen Beryl  
  
attacked the Moon Kingdom, she had gotten a hold of a cursed  
  
gem after she went on a jealous rage after being upset that  
  
Serenity and Endymion fell in love. She then attacked innocent  
  
people and took the Earth's cursed treasure; the Blood Gem. Which  
  
if anyone obtains that jewel is turned into evil basically over  
  
night. She welcomed the new gem and she transformed into Sailor  
  
Blood Moon and began attacking the innocent people. The people  
  
fought back. The monarchy of Earth had a weapon that could  
  
seal any evil on Earth. They used that weapon and lured her  
  
to a cave and then used that weapon and sealed her. We either  
  
must destroy her or find a way to break her evil path."  
  
Luna reported.  
  
"Don't kill her! She's family. We have to find a way to break  
  
her evil streak at any cost!"  
  
"Princess Serenity..."  
  
Luna said.  
  
Later...  
  
Rei, Minako, Princess Serenity, Makoto, and Ami were waling down   
  
the street. Princess Conformity appeared again.  
  
"Oh? It's more of you!"  
  
Princess Conformity spoke in surprise.  
  
"Sister! Don't! We'll find a way to break the evil spell on you!"  
  
Princess Serenity told her newly found sister.  
  
"OH? You are my sister? Then... I HATE YOU!!!!!"  
  
Princes Conformity told her. The worse is yet to come!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
This episode was completed on: 06/10/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. Like   
  
Princess Conformity/Sailor Blood Moon? E-Mail me at:   
  
CKNight09aol.com. Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights   
  
reserved. 


	18. 18 Sisters of War, Part III

Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 18  
  
"Sisters of War"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Stars. Enjoy!  
  
By: CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich   
  
annd charge all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties! But   
  
I don't! Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong to   
  
their original copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens.   
  
He suggested the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced   
  
"Dreaming" with "Passion" because to me it deals with pain and   
  
suffering! Thanks LoH!  
  
18   
  
"How can you be full of hate?"   
  
Princess Serenity asked.  
  
"How? Because, I can! Besides, you took the boyfriend I was  
  
interested in!"  
  
Princess Conformity replied to her sister.  
  
"That's not true and you know it! Prince Endymion fell in love with  
  
me and I didn't steal him from you."  
  
Princess Serenity explained.  
  
"You just tell lies! Blood Moon Power! Make Up!"  
  
Princess Conformity replied to her sister and transformed into   
  
Sailor Blood Moon.  
  
"Cosmos Moon Power! Make UP!"  
  
Princess Serenity cried.  
  
"So, you're a soldier too? Big mistake!"  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon asked her sister.  
  
"NO! It's not a mistake!"  
  
Sailor Cosmos replied.  
  
"Oh! Then take this! Blood Fire Strike!"  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon called her attack and a fiery bloody attack  
  
came out of her staff.  
  
"Lunar Moon Wall! Copy! Absorb!"  
  
Sailor Cosmos cried as she copied Super Sailor Blood Moon's  
  
power! Then she sent it back!  
  
"Blood Fire Strike!"  
  
Sailor Cosmos cried out sending her sister's power! It hit  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon and she collapsed to the ground.  
  
"You'll pay for this! I'll get you later! You'll pay  
  
dearly for your insolence!"  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon told her sister and vanished  
  
from her sight.  
  
"DAMMIT!"  
  
Sailor Cosmos cursed as she retransformed.  
  
"Princess, are you okay?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be okay. What about her? If she continues this evil  
  
path, it will kill her!"  
  
Princess Serenity asked.  
  
"Don't worry Usako! You will find a way to heal her."  
  
Mamoru told her.  
  
"You called me Usako, why?"  
  
Princess Serenity asked.  
  
"Because, it's what I always called Usagi, and besides you are still  
  
Usagi."  
  
Mamoru explained.  
  
"I see."  
  
Princess Serenity replied.  
  
Later...  
  
By the beach was Princess Conformity. Queen Aegirine approached her.  
  
"So, you are a Moon Princess cloaked by jealousy and bitterness?  
  
I like it!"  
  
Queen Aegirine told her.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Princess Conformity asked.  
  
"Join us! You're evil and you can help me defeat your sister and  
  
those Sailor Senshi!"  
  
Queen Aegirine asked.  
  
"Hmm... it could cripple them... I'll do it."  
  
Princess Conformity agreed.  
  
"Good. Take this sword! This is the Sword of Blood. With it, it  
  
will increase your evilness by 2!"  
  
Queen Aegirine told her and she gave her a long wavy sword with  
  
a red jewel on it.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Princess Conformity thanked her.  
  
Later...  
  
"So what now?"  
  
Minako asked.  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon appeared.  
  
"Time for your demise! Blood Fire Strike!"  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon called out sending an attack. Minako, Rei,  
  
Makoto, Mamoru, Princess Serenity, and Ami fell down.  
  
"I will destroy you soon enough! It's time for some child's  
  
play! Time to have some fun!"  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon told them.  
  
"It's bound to get worse before it gets better."  
  
Mamoru stated.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
This episode was completed on: 06/11/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. Like   
  
Princess Conformity/Sailor Blood Moon? E-Mail me at:   
  
CKNight09aol.com. Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights   
  
reserved. 


	19. 19 The Uncanny Female Warrior, Part IV

Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 19  
  
"The Uncanny Female Warrior"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Stars. Enjoy!  
  
By: CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich and charge   
  
all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties! But I don't!  
  
Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong to their original  
  
copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. He suggested  
  
the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced "Dreaming" with "Passion"  
  
because to me it deals with pain and suffering! Thanks LoH!  
  
19   
  
"Oh, the fun is just getting started!"  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon spoke in a hateful tone.  
  
"Stop this!"  
  
Mamoru asked.  
  
"Oh, you're so nice, but I can't! Blood Moon Strike!"  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon called out and sent a fiery wave of energy.  
  
out to the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"Come back, Princess Conformity, you can fight them next time."  
  
Queen Aegirine commanded in her mind.  
  
"I will let you live for now. Farewell."  
  
After she spoke those words she vanished.  
  
"Man, she's brutal."  
  
Mamoru stated.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
In the UFO... Queen Aegirine spoke to her minions.   
  
"Princess Conformity, welcome to our abode."  
  
Queen Aegirine welcomed her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Princess Conformity replied.  
  
"Anyway, I am glad you have joined us. You can help us defeat  
  
the Sailor Senshi!"  
  
Queen Aegirine told her.  
  
"I can certainly do that."  
  
Princess Conformity.  
  
"Lady Sphalerite will aide you."  
  
Queen Aegirine commanded.  
  
"Right."  
  
Princess Conformity replied.  
  
"We will crush them!"  
  
Lady Sphalerite stated. Lady Sphalerite spoke in a dreamy tone. She wore   
  
a brown dress that had no sleeves. She stood 5'11" and weighed 125 pounds   
  
and had brown eyes and brown hair. She had gray skin and was very   
  
lovely.  
  
"We'll crush them today, finally!"  
  
Lady Sphalerite stated.  
  
Later...  
  
Makoto and Princess Serenity were walking...  
  
"So... how do we defeat her?"  
  
Princess Serenity asked.  
  
"YOU DON'T!!!!"  
  
Princess Conformity told them.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Makoto asked.  
  
"I am Lady Sphalerite, one of the nasty lady warriors of the Chaos  
  
Moon! Feel my sting! Sphalerite Stinger!"  
  
Makoto and Princess Serenity fell to the ground and got stung by  
  
her stinger attack.  
  
"I am mad now! Jupiter Planet Power! Make Up!"  
  
Makoto told Princess Serenity and transformed.  
  
"Cosmos Moon Power! Make Up!"  
  
Princess Serenity cried and transformed.  
  
"So, is this the way you want it? FINE! Blood Moon Power! Make Up!"  
  
Princess Conformity told them and transformed.  
  
"Sphalerite Stinger!"  
  
"Blood Moon Strike!"  
  
The two attacks came together and hit Super Sailor Jupiter and  
  
Sailor Cosmos. The two senshi fell down and retransformed.  
  
"This is hardly a challenge! Goodbye!"  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon told them and vanished with Lady Sphalerite.  
  
"I hate them!"  
  
Makoto replied.  
  
"We'll defeat them."  
  
It's only getting worse! Stay tuned...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
This episode was completed on: 06/12/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. Like   
  
Princess Conformity/Sailor Blood Moon? E-Mail me at:   
  
CKNight09aol.com. Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights   
  
reserved. 


	20. 20 Princess Serenity Vanished, Part V

Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 20  
  
"Princess Serenity Vanished"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: More reviews please! This series takes place after Sailor   
  
Stars. Enjoy!  
  
By: CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich   
  
and charge all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties! But I   
  
don't! Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong to   
  
their original copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens.   
  
He suggested the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced   
  
"Dreaming" with "Passion" because to me it deals with pain and   
  
suffering! Thanks LoH!  
  
20   
  
Princess Serenity and the other Sailor Senshi gathered.  
  
"What do we do to beat her?"  
  
Makoto asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Ami replied.  
  
"Can't you just destroy her?"  
  
Haruka asked.  
  
"No. If she claims that she is Serenity's sister... then we got to  
  
save her. But how?"  
  
Setsuna asked.  
  
"Maybe there's a weakness in Conformity."  
  
Michiru stated.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Princess Serenity stated.  
  
Later...  
  
At the UFO...  
  
"Good job Princess Conformity! You have them running."  
  
Queen Aegirine told her.  
  
"I have only begun. It's time for me to finish the job!"  
  
Princess Conformity told Queen Aegirine. Then she vanished.  
  
"Lord Fluorite and Lady Sphalerite , go down there and aid her."  
  
Queen Aegirine ordered.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
They replied and vanished.  
  
Later...  
  
Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Princess Serenity were at the beach.  
  
"It's nice here, huh?"   
  
Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Makoto replied.  
  
"Then you'll die here."  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon told them.  
  
"Minna! Henshin yo!"  
  
Princess Serenity commanded.  
  
"Mercury Planet Power!"  
  
"Mars Planet Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Planet Power!"  
  
"Venus Planet Power!"  
  
"Cosmos Moon Power!"  
  
"Make Up!"  
  
The five girls transformed.  
  
"How touching. Five young girls dressing up to come out to play!"  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon mocked them.  
  
"Cosmos Wave, encircle!"  
  
Sailor Cosmos cried out using her staff in front of her in a circle.  
  
The she put an X in the circle and the circle went flying towards  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon. However, a flute appeared out of nowhere  
  
and activated a force field and the attack was deflected back at  
  
its sender! Sailor Cosmos was hit and she fell down to the ground.  
  
"You can't defeat me! Here, have a solar eclipse!"  
  
Super Sailor Blood Mon told her. She used her staff and changed the   
  
course of the moon and caused a solar eclipse.  
  
"See, I can cause your powers to short out! Your powers are dependant  
  
on solar power!"  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon told her. Then she made her final attack  
  
on Sailor Cosmos. Lord Fluorite and Lady Sphalerite used their  
  
powers with Princess Conformity and the powers hit Sailor Cosmos!  
  
The Earth opened up!  
  
"This will be your grave! Farewell, my one time sister!"  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon told her sister.  
  
Sailor Cosmos tried to make another attack, but her sister sent  
  
another attack at her causing her to fall into the crack in  
  
the Earth. Then the Earth closed up.  
  
"She's gone."  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon told the Senshi.  
  
"DAMN!!!"  
  
Super Sailor Jupiter cried.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
This episode was completed on: 06/132004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. Like   
  
Princess Conformity/Sailor Blood Moon? E-Mail me at:   
  
CKNight09aol.com. Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights   
  
reserved. 


	21. 21 The Rampaging Soldier, Part VI

Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 21  
  
"The Rampaging Soldier"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Stars. Enjoy!  
  
By: CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich   
  
and charge all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties! But   
  
I don't! Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong to   
  
their original copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens.   
  
He suggested the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced   
  
"Dreaming" with "Passion" because to me it deals with pain and   
  
suffering! Thanks LoH!  
  
21   
  
The inner senshi stood there in disbelief. It couldn't have happened  
  
the way it did.  
  
"Is she gone?"  
  
Minako asked.  
  
"It looked like that."  
  
Rei answered.  
  
Then Princess Conformity appeared.  
  
"Now with Serenity out of the way, I can finish you guys off! Blood  
  
Moon Power! Make Up!"  
  
Princess Conformity told them and transformed into Sailor Blood  
  
Moon.  
  
"Stop this senseless rampage!"  
  
Makoto urged.  
  
"Really? Here feel my power! Bloody Thunderous Strike!"  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon told them and called on the power of  
  
her sword. Electricity came out of the sword and hit the inner  
  
senshi.  
  
"HOLD IT!"  
  
Sailor Earth and the Outer Senshi appeared. Then the Inner Senshi   
  
transformed.  
  
"Mercury Planet Power!"  
  
"Mars Planet Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Planet Power!"  
  
"Venus Planet Power!"  
  
"Make Up!"  
  
The girls transformed into their proper forms.  
  
"Oh, more for me to play with!"  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon stated.  
  
"Like that last blast? Have more! Bloody Thunderous Strike!"  
  
Another blast hit all the senshi again. Then the Earth started  
  
shaking. Each of the Sailor Senshi stood up. Their bodies were  
  
glowing.  
  
"Hey! My body, is glowing."  
  
Super Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Same here!"  
  
Super Sailor Jupiter agreed.  
  
"What does this mean?"  
  
Super sailor Mars asked.  
  
"Something wonderful?"  
  
The question came up. All the powers of the senshi left their  
  
bodies and they were retransformed and the powers hit the  
  
Earth at a great force. The Earth opened up and a huge fireball  
  
hit. Then in the midst of the fireball, Princess Serenity  
  
reappeared and then teleported out of the Earth and landed  
  
on the ground. Then the Earth resealed.  
  
"I THOUGHT I DESTROYED YOU!!!!!!"  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon yelled.  
  
"You didn't destroy me, I was in suspended animation! This is  
  
the end of your evil ways! No one hurts Sailor Moon and gets  
  
away with it! For now on I am Cosmos Sailor Moon! Cosmos  
  
Moon Power! Make Up!"  
  
Princess Serenity told her sister and then transformed.  
  
"Oh, then come on BIG sister!"  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon told Cosmos Sailor Moon.  
  
"Take this!"  
  
Cosmos Sailor Moon told her sister as she fired her staff at  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon.  
  
"AH! DAMN YOU BITCH!"  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon told her sister.  
  
"I am just getting started!"  
  
Cosmos Sailor Moon told her sister and fired her staff again! It hit  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon again. She fell to the ground.  
  
"I cannot lose to you!"  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon announced.  
  
"What is it with you that you hate me so?"  
  
Cosmos Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"It's simple. You took Endymion from me a thousand years ago!!!"  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon replied.  
  
"Is this what it is about? I didn't take him. He chose me. It  
  
despairs me that you would be this way. Please discontinue your  
  
evil path. It's not good for you."  
  
Cosmos Sailor Moon urged her.  
  
"Sister you are..."  
  
She started.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
This episode was completed on: 06/14/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. Like   
  
Princess Conformity/Sailor Blood Moon? E-Mail me at:   
  
CKNight09aol.com. Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights   
  
reserved. 


	22. 22 Sisters Reunited, Part VII

Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 22  
  
"Sisters Reunited"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: More reviews! This series takes place after Sailor Stars.   
  
Enjoy!  
  
By: CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be   
  
rich and charge all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties!   
  
But I don't! Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong   
  
to their original copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens.   
  
He suggested the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced   
  
"Dreaming" with "Passion" because to me it deals with pain and   
  
suffering! Thanks LoH!  
  
22   
  
"Sister, you are out of your mind!"  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon replied.  
  
"So be it!"  
  
Cosmos Sailor Moon stated.  
  
"Take this!"  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon fired her staff at Cosmos Sailor Moon.  
  
Cosmos Sailor Moon fell to the ground.  
  
"See, I will destroy you!"  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon stated.  
  
"I don't think so! Cosmos Wave Encircle!"  
  
Cosmos Sailor Moon got up from the ground and used her staff. Super  
  
Sailor Blood Moon fell to the ground.  
  
"I don't get it why you continue to be this way?"  
  
Cosmos Sailor Moon stated.  
  
"Because, I am evil! That's why."  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon answered.  
  
"You weren't mean to be evil!"  
  
Cosmos Sailor Moon stated.  
  
"Then die! GO TO HELL!!!!"  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon yelled as she was going to strike, but she  
  
couldn't do it. Cosmos Sailor Moon looked surprised. She thought  
  
she was safe, but Super Sailor Blood Moon blasted her anyway.  
  
Cosmos Sailor Moon fell back to the ground.  
  
"MAN!"  
  
Cosmos Sailor Moon stated.  
  
"This is the end! DIE!"  
  
Super Sailor Blood Moon stated as she about to make another attack.  
  
Then Cosmos Sailor Moon used her weapon and knocked Super Sailor  
  
Blood Moon's weapons out of her hands and Super Sailor Blood Moon  
  
fell to the ground. Cosmos Sailor Moon retransformed back into  
  
Princess Serenity. Super Sailor Blood Moon was also retransformed.  
  
Then Princess Conformity got up and grabbed her evil sword and  
  
planned on striking her sister. Her sister spoke.  
  
"Conformity, if you are going to kill me then do it! KILL! I won't  
  
stand it to see my loved one go on a rampage and hurt her own   
  
sister! So if it appeases your anger, then KILL ME!!!!"  
  
Princess Serenity yelled. Princess Conformity was stunned. She  
  
collapsed to the ground and her tears fell on the evil sword making   
  
it vanish forever. Her tears fell on her crystal the Red Crystal.  
  
Her tears purified it.  
  
"I am sorry, I never meant the evil caused to you. I had been under  
  
a tremendous spell! Forgive me!"  
  
Princess Conformity begged.  
  
"Of course! Please be happy and stand up with me sister!"  
  
Princess Serenity smiled as she helped Princess Conformity up on  
  
her feet.  
  
"Minna, be friend her and forgive her, okay?"  
  
Princess Serenity asked.  
  
"HAI!"  
  
Everyone agreed. Then Lord Fluorite and Lady Sphalerite appeared.  
  
"Let's turn our powers on them!"  
  
Princess Serenity stated.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Princess Conformity replied.  
  
"Red Moon Power!"  
  
"Cosmos Moon Power!"  
  
"Make Up!"  
  
The two daughters of Queen Serenity cried together and transformed.  
  
"Oh! I am scared!"  
  
Lord Fluorite replied.  
  
"Let's do it! Cosmos Wave Encircle!"  
  
"Red Moon Strike!"  
  
The two powers from the two staves of the two sisters hit and  
  
overwhelmed Lord Fluorite and Lady Sphalerite. The two  
  
villains turned into silver dust.  
  
"Hey we did it!"  
  
Super Sailor Red Moon spoke in a cheerful manner.  
  
"Yep. Hey let's go back to Makoto Kino's Apartment!"  
  
Cosmos Sailor Moon suggested.  
  
Later...  
  
"Welcome Princess Conformity."  
  
Ami greeted her.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Princess Conformity.  
  
"There's a lot we still don't understand."  
  
Haruka spoke.  
  
"Yeah. You're right. I should begin explaining."  
  
Princess Conformity stated. But, that's for another time.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
This episode was completed on: 06/15/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. Like   
  
Princess Conformity/Sailor Blood Moon? E-Mail me at:   
  
CKNight09aol.com. Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights   
  
reserved. 


	23. 23 The Distant Past, Part VIII

  
  
Last time on Passion of Oneself, Princess Serenity's sister from 1,000 years ago returned to take a vengeance on her sister and her friends! However, after a long struggle, Princess Conformity was turned good, but like a fire that burns out... the only thing left is the remains of the former self... it turns to ashes. Now Conformity must tell her past to the others. Just doing so won't be easy...  
  
Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 23  
  
"The Distant Past"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: As of this episode, I have 80 Reviews for this series! And I am back! This series takes place after Sailor Stars. Enjoy!  
  
By: (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich and charge all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties! But I don't! Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong to their original copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. He suggested the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced "Dreaming" with "Passion" because to me it deals with pain and suffering! Thanks LoH!  
  
23  
  
Princess Serenity breathed heavily after convincing her sister that she wasn't evil. It took lots of energy out of her. Her chest went up and down as she breathed. Princess Conformity was also tired from the long fights. Her guilt was strong like a knife. Not just about the recent turn of events, but of the past from 1,000 years ago.  
  
"I am guilty."  
  
Princess Conformity spoke in disgust with herself.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Haruka asked.  
  
"Because, I princess Conformity a.k.a. Sailor Blood Moon had killed numerous people from 1,000. My sailor senshi outfit was stained with the blood of innocent people. I smeared the blood of the innocent of that time in the joy of my hollow victory. See, it was caused from this crystal here! The Blood Moon Crystal!"  
  
Princess Conformity spoke in a broken tone. She shown a round deep red crystal that was the cause of it all. The Sailor Senshi and the guardian cats were confused.  
  
"The Blood Moon Crystal? Isn't that cursed?"  
  
Luna questioned.  
  
"At one time, yes. Now it has been cleansed along with me because of Serenity. It was a cursed gem. Anyone who touched it and possessed it, it turned them evil with jealousy. It gave me real power. I felt the power it provided. It amplified my anger and hate. It gave me the urge to kill innocent people. I even killed some of the Earth's royal family. Those days were my bad dark days.  
I don't think I'll ever forget those days."  
  
Princess Conformity spoke harshly as she remembered about her past.  
  
"Then why didn't we remember you when you first appeared?"  
  
Artemis asked.  
  
"That's what Queen Serenity and the King of Earth wanted. The King of Earth's name was King Reginald VII. He was a just king.  
He was the father of Prince Endymion. The Earth and Moon Kingdoms combined their powers to seal me within a cave with my staff and the Blood Moon Crystal. Afterwards, Queen Serenity must have used the Ginzuishou to cause everyone to forget about me."  
  
Princess Conformity added.  
  
"You're no longer evil. I didn't like my evil sister, but I love my sister that has seen the error of her ways. If you ever need my support and friendship, you can always come to me."  
  
Princess Serenity talked calmly to her sister.  
  
"Thanks. I don't belong in the Sailor Senshi right now because of my past deeds. If you ever need me Serenity, feel free to call me telepathically. You have that power since you are Sailor Cosmos,  
right?"  
  
Princess Conformity asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Princess Serenity answered.  
  
"Good. Farewell."  
  
Princess Conformity bided farewell and ran off.  
  
"I am going after her. Bye."  
  
Princess Serenity said as she went to catch up with her sister.  
Serenity ran and caught up with her.  
  
"Conformity! Wait!"  
  
Princess Serenity ran up to her and stopped her.  
  
"What do you want Serenity?"  
  
Princess Conformity asked.  
  
"I don't understand what you went through a 1,000 years ago. Please explain it to me."  
  
Princess Serenity asked.  
  
"It's too sad to tell you right now."  
  
Princess Conformity explained.  
  
"I want to show something to you. Come on!"  
  
Princess Serenity dragged her sister by the arm to the Tsukino household. Serenity opened the door.  
  
"I'm home!"  
  
Princess Serenity announced.  
  
"Usagi..."  
  
Ikuko Tsukino replied without thinking to her earthborn daughter.  
  
"I am not Usagi anymore. I am Princess Serenity."  
  
Serenity explained. Conformity looked confused.  
  
"What do you mean? You were this person named Usagi?"  
  
Conformity asked.  
  
"Yes. As I was told, yes. See, I was reborn into this era by Queen Serenity, our mother. I lived a peaceful life until I became Sailor Moon. After that, I fought villains and then became the Moon Princess again. After receiving the Ginzuishou, over the years, Usagi's body started receiving my DNA structure and then my DNA started overtaking hers. Now, I have fully returned."  
  
Princess Serenity explained.  
  
"I see. This change wasn't easy, right?"  
  
Conformity asked.  
  
"Yeah, what I heard from the others yes. But now that is past.  
All am concerned about is you and your position about your past transgressions."  
  
Serenity told her.  
  
"My transgressions? You care about the bad things that I done in my past?"  
  
Conformity looked confused.  
  
"Yes! You are my sister and part of my court, even if you don't want to be! So, I want to know exactly what happened in the past!"  
  
Serenity demanded.  
  
"Alright. Not here. Satisfied?"  
  
Conformity asked.  
  
"Good. Let's go. Bye!"  
  
Serenity said goodbye to Ikuko Tsukino. They started towards the Hikawa Shrine when Lady Olivine appeared.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Conformity hissed.  
  
"Is this how you treat your former friend Lady Olivine?"  
  
Lady Olivine asked.  
  
"You were never my friend!"  
  
Princess Conformity hissed again.  
  
"Rise Chaos Undead!"  
  
Lady Olivine commanded. A zombie rose up out of nowhere!  
  
"Destroy them!"  
  
She commanded and she vanished.  
  
"Great! Now we got to fight this monster."  
  
Conformity protested.  
  
"Come on! Where's your pride! Let's transform and beat him up!"  
  
Serenity suggested.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Princess Conformity agreed.  
  
"Good! Cosmos Moon Power!"  
  
"Red Moon Power!"  
  
"Make Up!"  
  
The two cried together and transforming together.  
  
"You won't beat us! I forbid it!"  
  
Cosmos Sailor Moon spoke in a harsh tone.  
  
"Let's get to it! Red Moon Strike!"  
  
Sailor Red Moon cried as she fired her staff at the undead monster.  
  
"Cosmos Wave, Encircle!"  
  
Cosmos Sailor Moon cried.  
  
The monster cried a blood curdling cry and turned into silver dust.  
  
"That was too easy."  
  
Sailor Red Moon commented.  
  
"I agree. What are the Chaos Moon up to?"  
  
Serenity wondered.  
  
"Let's go back to that Hikawa Shrine."  
  
Sailor Red Moon suggested.  
  
"Right. Let's go."  
  
Serenity agreed.  
  
Later...  
  
Queen Aegirine was upset.  
  
"Why did you Lady Olivine, send a monster without my permission?"  
  
Queen Aegirine asked.  
  
"Someone had to finish the job to destroy those two!"  
  
Lady Olivine defended herself. This made Queen Aegirine angry.  
  
"NEVER SEND A MONSTER WITHOUT MY PRIOR AUTHORIZATION FIRST! GOT IT?"  
  
Queen Aegirine yelled in an angry tone. Lord Lazurite appeared.  
  
"My Queen. Your favorite monster Chaos Undead was defeated by Serenity and Conformity."  
  
Lord Lazurite announced.  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
Lady Aegirine yelled angrily.  
  
"You took my favorite monster without my permission! Leave me!  
Both of you!"  
  
Queen Aegirine ordered. Lady Olivine and Lord Lazurite vanished.  
  
Later...  
  
"Minna... I have come to tell you my story..."  
  
Princess Conformity explained.  
  
"You'll soon know how I became Sailor Blood Moon..."  
  
Princess Conformity continued.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
This episode was completed on: 08/25/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. Like Princess Conformity/Sailor Red Moon? E-Mail me at: Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	24. 24 Remembering The Age Old Jealousy, Par...

Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 24  
  
"Remembering The Age Old Jealousy"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: This episode has some strong language and content. Prepare to have a tissue handy. Enjoy. This series takes place after Sailor Stars. Enjoy!  
  
By: (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich and charge all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties! But I don't!  
Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong to their original copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. He suggested the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced "Dreaming" with "Passion"  
because to me it deals with pain and suffering! Thanks LoH!  
  
24  
  
"The best time to explain it all would be now."  
  
Haruka spoke boldly.  
  
"How did Mamo-san know about that Princess Conformity was locked away in that cave?"  
  
Hotaru asked.  
  
"First of all, I didn't know that Princess Conformity was locked away in a cave until I saw that red key. Once I realized what that key was and what door it fit to; I knew the world would be in trouble if she ever got free. I had actually read books where it describes to slight detail about what happened 1,000 years ago."  
  
Mamoru explained.  
  
"You're right. But, there was a legend behind the crystal. You must understand how I was able to obtain the crystal. It all started when..."  
  
Princess Conformity began to explain.  
  
Flashback  
  
It all started when my mother, Queen Serenity called me into the Royal chamber.  
  
"I heard that recently, you tried to leave the palace. Is this true?"  
  
Queen Serenity asked.  
  
"Yeah! So what?"  
  
Princess Conformity replied in a cocky manner.  
  
"SO WHAT!?! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY TO ME YOUNG LADY!?! THAT DOESN'T ANSWER FOR YOUR RECENT ROWDY BEHAVIOR!!!"  
  
The Queen responded in an angry tone almost to the point of yelling.  
  
"Mother!!!! I am strong enough to take care of myself!!!!"  
  
Princess Conformity protested.  
  
"PEOPLE OUT THERE CAN HURT A PRINCESS OF THE MOON AND WE ARE..."  
  
Queen Serenity started yelling again, but was cut off by her daughter.  
  
"...guardians of the Ginzuishou!!!"  
  
Princess Conformity rudely interrupted her mother.  
  
"That is no way to behave young lady!!!"  
  
Queen Serenity scolded her daughter again.  
  
"May I go now???"  
  
Princess Conformity asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes and no going outside this castle! Understand?"  
  
Queen Serenity questioned her daughter.  
  
"Alright!!! May I go now?"  
  
Princess Conformity asked.  
  
"Yes, and learn to have better respect of me. You are excused."  
  
Queen Serenity told Princess Conformity and she walked away from the throne room to the outside part of the throne room.  
When she was outside of the throne room, she saw three guards enter. she decided to listen to their conversation with the queen.  
  
"Your majesty, King Reginald VII sent us with a message."  
  
One of the guards told her.  
  
"Let's hear this message."  
  
The queen responded.  
  
"Dear Queen Serenity,  
  
A mysterious youma has appeared and my men can't fight it. Could you please send your Sailor Senshi to battle it? The youma has killed many men, women, and children. Any help will be appreciated.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
King Reginald VII King of Earth."  
  
The guard finished reading the letter and waited for the queen's decision.  
  
"This is my decision. The people of Earth must fight the monster themselves. No help from us will be given."  
  
Queen Serenity answered.  
  
"Very well. Good bye."  
  
After that, the guards left. Princess Conformity quickly left and went outside on the balcony where her sister Serenity was.  
  
"Is that all you can do is stare at that miserable planet?"  
  
Princess Conformity asked.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
Princess Serenity replied.  
  
"Oh give me a brake! That is a doomed planet! Anyway, I am busy! Talk later."  
  
Princess Conformity said her goodbye to her sister. Princess Conformity then went into the royal library to look for a way to destroy that youma on Earth since her mother was stubborn to send the Sailor Senshi. After a while of studying, she found the answer she was looking for. She found the passage that read:  
  
'BLOOD MOON CRYSTAL - CURSED CRYSTAL  
  
In a cave on the moon of Earth lies the Blood Moon Crystal. An evil crystal that feeds off of jealousy, anger, hate, spite,  
and pride. Legend has it that this Crystal was cursed by a wizard after his mistress, a queen of the moon was murdered by it's user. So, to protect everyone from the Blood Moon Crystal,  
it was placed in the Cavern of Darkness on the moon. This will cause its user to go berserk and kill others. Handle with caution!'  
  
Princess Conformity didn't care about that dumb warning. All she cared about was those lives on Earth be spared. She left library and went to where there was peasants clothes in the palace and left the palace from an old run down entrance from the side.  
She left the palace and found the Cavern of Darkness just like the books at the library had said. She entered the cave and discovered the Blood Moon Crystal sitting on a pedestal. She walked up to it. She picked up the crystal.  
  
"It looks harmless enough."  
  
She said to herself. The words of transformation came to her mind.  
  
"Blood Moon Power Make Up!"  
  
She cried. When the transformation was done, she was a Sailor Senshi. Then she used her new power to teleport to Earth.  
Once on Earth, she found the youma going on a rampage. Sailor Blood Moon then caused a staff to appear. She yelled at the Youma.  
  
"HEY YOUMA!!! Want to hurt someone? Then try me!"  
  
Sailor Blood Moon urged to monster to come and get her.  
The monster tried to attack her, then Sailor Blood Moon spoke.  
  
"Blood Fire Strike!"  
  
Sailor Blood Moon cried as she pointed her staff at the youma.  
The youma had burns all over it.  
  
"Time to finish you off!"  
  
She told the youma as threw her staff right through the youma.  
The youma made a loud cry and it turned to dust. The Sailor Blood Moon teleported back to the Moon. Then she reappeared in front of the palace. The guards stopped her.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The guard asked.  
  
"Let me through slime ball!"  
  
Sailor Blood Moon demanded.  
  
"Sorry miss! I cannot let anyone in this castle."  
  
The guards told her. Then she thought. They don't recognize her. So she retransformed back into Princess Conformity.  
The guards were stunned.  
  
"Princess! What are you doing outside and in those clothes?  
Inside now! Come on!"  
  
The guards grabbed her and took her inside. They took her to the throne room where Queen Serenity was.  
  
"Your highness. We found your daughter outside, take care of her."  
  
The guards told the queen. They let go of her. The queen began to talk to her.  
  
"What have you done this time?"  
  
Queen Serenity asked.  
  
"I left the palace and enjoyed myself. Is that a crime?"  
  
Princess Conformity asked.  
  
"Change your tone young lady!!!"  
  
The queen demanded.  
  
"HELL, NO! HELL NO!!! YOU ARE A BASTARD! YOU COULDN'T EVEN SEND THOSE SAILOR SENSHI TO HELP THE PEOPLE OF EARTH!!!!"  
  
Princess Conformity told her mother.  
  
"CURSE YOU MOTHER! CURSE YOU!!! GO TO HELL!!!"  
  
In deed Princess Conformity was angry, but it was more than that!  
The power of the crystal already had her mind.  
  
"Your father, the king will be home soon. You are to await there.  
Guards!!! Escort my daughter to her chamber under heavy guard until the king gets back."  
  
She told her daughter and the guards. The guards took her to her chamber. Later the king returned. Princess Conformity was called to the throne room.  
  
"I hear you have been misbehaving lately and been treating your mother cruelly. You will treat her better understand?"  
  
The king told her. The father's name was King Bandor III.  
Princess Conformity spat in his face and talked to him.  
  
"CURSE YOU FATHER!"  
  
She started. Then she continued,  
  
"See this nice red crystal? It's a powerful crystal that amplifies my hate and anger to those I despise. Blood Moon Power! Make Up!"  
  
Princess Conformity cursed her own father and then transformed into Sailor Blood Moon.  
  
"See mother and father. I got that rare red crystal and then descended to Earth and destroyed that youma! Now I'll do the same to YOU!!!!!!!!! BLOOD FIRE STRIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sailor Blood Moon used her staff and struck her own father with a bunch of fiery energy. Then she rushed to her father. Turned her staff around and stabbed him in the chest. Her staff went all the way through the king's body. Then she took the staff out of his body. The king fell to the floor. Sailor Blood Moon took her other hand and dipped her hand in the blood of the king. And smeared it all over the skirt of her fuku and throughout her Sailor Senshi outfit.  
  
"Rest in pieces father!"  
  
Sailor Blood Moon laughed evilly.  
  
"I go to Earth now. Its feels good to kill innocent people!"  
  
After she said this, Sailor Blood Moon vanished. The queen was in horror. Blood ran from the king's mouth.  
  
"Stop her Serenity! She's the devil's pawn! Stop her at all costs or everyone will perish!"  
  
Her husband told his wife and died. The queen felt angry. She called a guard in.  
  
"Yes your majesty?"  
  
The guard asked.  
  
"Send Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion here at once."  
  
She commanded.  
  
"Right away!"  
  
He obeyed.  
  
"What's wrong mother?"  
  
Princess Serenity asked and then saw the dead body of her own beloved father. Princess Serenity broke in tears.  
  
"Who did this mother?"  
  
Princess Serenity asked. The queen stall for a while and then answered.  
  
"I am sorry Serenity. Your twin sister Conformity has killed your father."  
  
Queen Serenity answered.  
  
"How? Princess Conformity may be moody and rebellious, but she would never kill anyone."  
  
She asked.  
  
"She had a familiar red crystal. That crystal must be fueling her anger, hate, and rage."  
  
The Queen analyzed the situation.  
  
"So, what do we do mother? Do you think the Sailor Senshi could defeat her?"  
  
Princess Serenity asked.  
  
"No. If they kill her, she'd be dead. Besides, she can't be beaten by their power. Another peaceful method must be found put her down permanently!"  
  
Queen Serenity thought out loud.  
  
"Mother, you can't!"  
  
Princess Serenity protested.  
  
"Unless you have a better way, keep silent."  
  
The queen commanded.  
  
"Mother, why not put her into eternal sleep? That way she can't kill anyone else!"  
  
Princess Serenity suggested. The queen's face lit up.  
  
"Thanks, Serenity! You have a brilliant mind! I'll dispatch a guard for Earth immediately to tell King Reginald VII to join with me to put down Princess Conformity. GUARDS!!!!"  
  
She thanked her daughter and then called in the guards.  
  
"Yes my queen?"  
  
One of the guards asked. The queen finished writing a letter and handed it to the guard.  
  
"Take this letter to King Reginald VII of Earth. It will explain a plan of action to stop Princess Conformity which is now known as Sailor Blood Moon. Go... wait... you need protection. URANUS!  
NEPTUNE! PLUTO! COME HERE! I NEED YOU!"  
  
She told the guard and called the three outers in.  
  
"Yes, my queen?"  
  
Uranus asked.  
  
"Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Princess Conformity; my daughter is on a bloody rampage and must be stopped at all costs! Go to Earth with the guards and protect them. Be quick! Time is at the essence!"  
  
She explained to them. Not wasting time, they left with the guards.  
On Earth, Sailor Blood Moon had appeared in front of the town square of the castle of Earth, the home of King Reginald VII. People of Earth weren't afraid of the Sailor Senshi, so this made it easier for Sailor Blood Moon to do her killings! A girl ran up to her to greet the evil Senshi. Sailor Blood Moon pushed the girl to the ground and then drove her staff inside the girl's body sending blood all over the girl's body. The girl screamed in horror as Sailor Blood Moon stabbed her. Then Sailor Blood Moon withdrew her staff and then scooped up blood from the girl's body and smeared it all over her own Senshi uniform. Sailor Blood Moon made an evil laugh!  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA! The Earth is now mine! I claimed a life! I rule this planet now! HA HA HA HA HA!!!"  
  
Her laugh began to frighten the other inhabitants. She started killing more towns people. Men, women, boys, girls, and even babies! As far as she was concerned, she loved to kill them and even loved it when her victims had perished. She did the same ritual after each killing! She would smear her victim's blood all over her Senshi uniform and her body. Killing ordinary people started to become a bore to her. She knew killing high ranking people, would be just as fun. She went to the palace gates. There was two guards.  
  
"HALT! You may not enter the palace!"  
  
The guard told her.  
  
"GO TO HELL!!! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!"  
  
Sailor Blood Moon yelled back at them and then stabbing both guards with her staff and then released her staff from their bodies and again did the same ritual. Princess Conformity no longer had a conscience. Her only drive was to kill. To kill them all. She entered the palace and saw Mea, the younger sister of Prince Endymion. Princess Mea confronted Sailor Blood Moon.  
  
"Are you the one causing the commotion in town?"  
  
Princess Mea asked.  
  
"No! I wouldn't think of it!! Of course I did bitch!!! That's why I am called Sailor Blood Moon, because I am feared by all who stand in my way! And you little lady are in my way! DIE AND ROT IN HELL!"  
  
Sailor Blood Moon yelled at her and then stabbed her with her staff. Then she released her staff and smeared Princess Mia's blood all over her Senshi uniform. With Princess Mia's dying breath, Princess Mea spoke.  
  
"... Princess... Conformity... Sailor Blood Moon... I... Princess... Mia.  
For... Give... You!"  
  
Princess whispered to Sailor Blood Moon. Sailor Blood Moon heard these words and was shocked by them. Prince Endymion came into the room where Princess Mea's body lay.  
  
"MIA!?!"  
  
Prince Endymion called to her. Princess Mia was barely alive.  
  
"... brother..."  
  
"... Mia..."  
  
"What happened Mia?"  
  
"That girl there stabbed me! It's princess Conformity..."  
  
Princess Mia replied in a slow broken speech. Prince Endymion turned to Sailor Blood Moon.  
  
"Why? Princess Conformity? Why?"  
  
Prince Endymion asked.  
  
"I wanted to kill her and watch her die."  
  
Sailor Blood Moon answered. Prince Endymion showed a dark and angry face.  
  
"DAMN YOU!!! YOU STABBED MY SISTER!!! I SHOULD KILL YOU HERE WHERE YOU STAND!!!!"  
  
Prince Endymion yelled at her. Princess Mia spoke suddenly.  
  
"NO!!! DON'T!!! SHE MUST REMAIN ALIVE!!!"  
  
Princess Mea warned him.  
  
"Why? She should die."  
  
He answered his sister.  
  
"I see it now... If you kill her here... in the future... she won't receive redemption!!! Please promise that you won't kill her.  
PROMISE ME!!!!!!!!!! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
She revealed to him and then begged of him. he finally agreed.  
  
"Alright. Just for you."  
  
He answered.  
  
"Good... I die... happy... goodbye... brother..."  
  
Princess Mea spoke her last words as her heart stopped beating.  
She became limp and died. Endymion was almost in tears. Sailor Blood Moon showed no emotion and turned to him.  
  
"I know who else you love I can take! Once you get there, you will find a gaping wound in her chest! Goodbye!"  
  
Sailor Blood Moon spoke and then vanished before his sight.  
  
"Son! What happened here?"  
  
King Reginald VII asked his son.  
  
"Sailor Blood Moon; Princess Conformity killed my sister and is now returning to the moon to kill Serenity!"  
  
After Endymion said this he teleported away. At the moon. Princess Serenity and her mother was in the royal chamber when Sailor Blood Moon appeared. They were shocked to see her.  
  
"My killing spree is going nicely. I have taken the life of the Princess of Earth; princess Mea. Now, I have one more life to claim as my prize! My own sister! I hate you!!! You stole Endymion away from me and claimed him as your own! YOU BITCH!"  
  
Sailor Blood Moon yelled at her mother and sister. She started to throw her staff at Princess Serenity, but Endymion appeared and held it back with his sword.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU PREVENT ME FROM KILLING HER!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sailor Blood Moon yelled at him. He wasted no time. He kicked her staff from her hands and pushed Sailor Blood Moon to the ground.  
He called the guards in to hold her arms and feet. He put his sword to her neck.  
  
"Listen to me Princess Conformity!!! I won't let you kill her!  
I think you should be put in the dungeon until Queen Serenity;  
your mother knows what to deal with you."  
  
He told her. He picked up Sailor Blood Moon. He told the guards to grab her staff. Without her staff, she retransformed back into her princess form. They placed her in a cell in the dungeon. The staff of Sailor Blood Moon turned back into the Blood Moon Crystal.  
The guard handed him the crystal. Prince Endymion held the crystal in his hands. He felt the evil energy.  
  
"Guards, watch her! I doubt she can't escape without this crystal.  
Guard her with your lives."  
  
Prince Endymion told them. He left to show the queen the crystal.  
Princess Conformity began to have withdrawals once the crystal was away from her hands. She grew weak. She needed to kill. Just one kill will keep her happy. She begged the guards to let her go, but they refused. After a long struggle, Princess conformity fell asleep for a short time. Prince Endymion went back to the queen. He placed the Blood Moon Crystal on a table and showed it to the queen.  
  
"Here is her crystal."  
  
Prince Endymion reported.  
  
"Won't that crystal harm you?"  
  
The queen asked.  
  
"Most likely not. It's bonded with Conformity, so it only affects her. She needs the crystal in order to go on a bloody rage. I hope soon, you know what to do."  
  
Prince Endymion replied.  
  
"I have a plan in effect. It'll take time. Hopefully, she can't break free to kill anymore people."  
  
Queen Serenity answered.  
  
Later, Queen Serenity and King Reginald VII met to discuss how to deal with Princess Conformity.  
  
"King Reginald, please accept my sincere apologies of the deaths of your people and your princess. We must put Princess Conformity into eternal sleep so she can't kill anymore. She must be put into a locked chamber. Any ideas?"  
  
Queen Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes. My blacksmiths can make thick steel doors to put over an entrance to a cave. You can place Princess Conformity under an eternal sleeping spell and place her in the cave. Then the cave can be locked with a special key and the key hidden. Like the idea?"  
  
King Reginald asked.  
  
"Yes. How long will it take to build the steel doors?"  
  
Queen Serenity asked.  
  
"One to two days. Maybe three. That'll be long enough to get everything done. Will place the doors on a cave in the zipangu province. I think you know how to get there."  
  
King Reginald told her. They departed from each other.  
Three days later, they met again. This time they had Princess Conformity in tow and in chains. Endymion held Princess Conformity's crystal. King Reginald spoke to Princess Conformity.  
  
"Princess Conformity! You have been charged with the most vilest crime in the heavens! This is my judgment!  
You will be placed in eternal sleep forever! Any last words?"  
  
He told her. She looked around at everyone. Including Prince Endymion, Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity,  
and many others. Hate dwelled in her soul only. She spat on the ground.  
  
"JUST WAIT! ONE DAY, I'LL SEEK MY REVENGE ON ALL OF YOU!  
YOU HAVE YET TO FEEL THE STING OF MY STAFF YOU DOGS!"  
  
She yelled at them.  
  
"Very well. Queen Serenity. Please perform the spell on her to put her to sleep permanently."  
  
King Reginald told her. Queen Serenity lifted up the Ginzuishou and pointed it at Princess Conformity. The silver crystal shone on Conformity. Then the crystal stopped glowing. Princess Conformity began to slip into eternal sleep. Within moments,  
she was in eternal sleep. The guards, undid the chains that bound Conformity and then picked her up and placed her in the cave. Endymion put the Blood Moon Crystal in Conformity's hands because it too had to be sealed. He left cave and the guards shut the doors and locked it. Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity felt sad that this had to happen. Soon after princess Serenity and her mother returned to the moon. Queen Serenity cast two spells.  
One to make the people of Earth forget about Sailor Blood Moon; a.k.a. Princess Conformity, and the second to make all the people of the Silver Millennium forget that King Bandor III was killed by his own daughter. She made them think that he died of natural causes. Only Queen Serenity still remembered the whole truth and the truth would go to her grave about what transpired.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Princess Conformity turned to the others.  
  
"I am sorry for telling you that story. I can't bare it to tell it to you. My sins are many. The evil in the past I caused. But Princess Mea believed in me somehow. Today, I wonder if she could see the future right now."  
  
Princess Conformity spoke with tears of regret rolling down her face.  
  
"I must be alone..."  
  
Princess Conformity told the others and ran off. Princess Serenity also ran off. She caught up with her a moment later.  
  
"Conformity! Wait!"  
  
Princess Serenity spoke to her.  
  
"Thank you for telling me your story."  
  
Serenity thanked her.  
  
"Thank you for being there for me."  
  
Princess Conformity thanked her.  
  
"I will always be there for you Conformity! We are bound by love and friendship! Together we are unbeatable!"  
  
Princess Serenity told her.  
  
"Right!!!"  
  
Princess Conformity agreed. The other Sailor senshi appeared. They looked pleased. Serenity and Conformity hugged.  
  
"Thank you Serenity."  
  
Princess Conformity thanked her sister. Mamoru came over to Serenity and Conformity and transformed into Prince Endymion.  
  
"Good to have you back with us, Princess Conformity!"  
  
Prince Endymion took Princess Conformity's hand and kissed it.  
  
"May, I join the Sailor Senshi?"  
  
Princess Conformity asked.  
  
"Of course!!! Right Minna!!!???"  
  
Princess Serenity asked her court. They all nodded yes in reply.  
  
"Thank you!!! I know I have received redemption!"  
  
She thanked them. Conformity was a new person with a new mission.  
to save lives. Their toughest battles are yet to come!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
This episode was completed on: 08/26/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. Like Princess Conformity/Sailor Red Moon? E-Mail me at: Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	25. 25 The Truth Revealed, Part X

Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 25  
  
"The Truth Revealed"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Stars. Enjoy!  
  
By: (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich and charge all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties! But I don't!  
Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong to their original copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. He suggested the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced "Dreaming" with "Passion"  
because to me it deals with pain and suffering! Thanks LoH!  
  
25  
  
Princess Conformity, Rei, and Makoto were at the park.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?"  
  
Makoto asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Rei replied.  
  
"So, Princess what are you thinking?"  
  
Makoto asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Just feeling the breeze."  
  
Princess Conformity replied.  
  
"Are you coping in being in the future?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Must be hard, huh?"  
  
"A little. Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I am a fool to fall under the evil spell of the crystal way back then."  
  
Princess Conformity told them in a broken tone.  
  
"I see. It's not your fault."  
  
Rei told her.  
  
"No. It's completely my fault. See, I read the warnings, I'd just ignored them."  
  
Conformity explained.  
  
"Don't be too harsh on yourself. We all make mistakes. Even me."  
  
Rei tried to reassure her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Conformity thanked them.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"Is Naru here?"  
  
Princess Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes, she is. Naru!"  
  
Naru's mother replied and then called Naru. Naru came down the stairs.  
  
"SERENITY!!! I'd been worried about you!!!! I haven't seen you in days. What happened?"  
  
Naru asked.  
  
"I got a blast from the past!"  
  
Princess Serenity answered and then continued,  
  
"Come on! I let you meet her!"  
  
Princess Serenity grabbed the arm of Naru.  
  
"Bye mom!"  
  
Naru told her mother as Serenity took her out of OSA-P. They ran down the street until they got to the park.  
  
"Rei-San! Mako-San! Sister! I brought a friend."  
  
Serenity told the others.  
  
"Who is this girl?"  
  
Conformity asked. Conformity went over to the girl and looked at her.  
  
"You're pretty."  
  
Conformity told her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Naru thanked her.  
  
"Naru. This is the Moon Princess Conformity. She was revived recently. She is from 1,000 years in the past."  
  
Princess Serenity explained.  
  
"Cool."  
  
Naru spoke in a happy tone. Then it got cold. Queen Aegirine appeared. Princess Conformity suddenly got angry and spoke to her.  
  
"Hey witch! What in the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Princess Conformity asked sharply.  
  
"So, you've gone clean, huh?"  
  
Queen Aegirine asked in a non emotional state.  
  
"You bet!!!"  
  
Conformity answered.  
  
"I have some news to reveal to you Conformity!"  
  
Queen Aegirine told her.  
  
"What?"  
  
Princess Conformity asked in a suspicious tone.  
  
"I know all about your past, Conformity. I know something you don't.  
Do you want to know what that thing is?"  
  
Queen Aegirine asked.  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
Conformity asked.  
  
"You know that youma you destroyed after you first got the Blood Moon Crystal?"  
  
Queen Aegirine asked.  
  
"Yeah? What about it?"  
  
Conformity returned a question in turn for the one she received.  
  
"Well, back then, I sent that monster hoping that would draw you out of the palace and you would get that crystal. Then after you defeated the youma, you went killing innocent people. You must have killed over a hundred people. How did it feel to kill all those people? You know, after you were placed in suspended animation, I tried to overthrow king Reginald VII, but he banished me into another dimension. He was foolish! He actually sent me into the future. My servants, I created them to fulfill my mission. To make sure you revived, so you could kill more people. Now you are so pathetic! You have gone clean!"  
  
Queen Aegirine explained.  
  
"So, it's all your doing?"  
  
Conformity looked angry.  
  
"You see, now Lady Galena, Lady Olivine, Lady Cassiterite will kill now for your good deeds! Get them!"  
  
Queen Aegirine told Conformity and then ordered her ladies to appear. Then Queen Aegirine vanished.  
  
"Now we'll destroy you Conformity!"  
  
Lady Olivine told her.  
  
"Not likely! Red Moon Power! Make Up!"  
  
Conformity replied and transformed into Sailor Red Moon.  
  
"Henshin Yo! Minna! Cosmos Moon Power!"  
  
"Right! Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"You got it! Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Make Up!"  
  
The other three girls cried and transformed.  
  
"You three have a date with the ground!"  
  
Lady Galena told the other three and sent a wave of energy and knocked out Cosmos Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Jupiter,  
and Super Sailor Mars.  
  
"Now it's just between us and you Sailor Blood Moon!"  
  
Lady Cassiterite told her.  
  
"IT'S SAILOR RED MOON! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!"  
  
Sailor Red Moon spoke in an angry tone.  
  
"You are a fool! Cassiterite Wave!"  
  
Lady Cassiterite spoke and waved her hand and knocked Sailor Red Moon to the ground. She kept blasting her. Somehow Sailor Red Moon was able to stand up. The three evil ladies noticed that Sailor Red Moon was burning in a deadly rage.  
Naru nearby watched Sailor Red Moon. She noticed that Sailor Red Moon's rage was building. She felt sorry for her.  
  
"Go Get them Sailor Red Moon! I believe in you!"  
  
Naru cheered her on. Sailor Red Moon slightly smiled at Naru and turned back towards the evil ladies.  
  
"BLOODY THUNDEROUS STRIKE!!!!!!"  
  
Sailor Red Moon cried as she appeared to be a bolt of lightning!  
In an instant, she struck all three evil ladies. The ladies made horrific screams. Sailor Red Moon appeared again in front of the ladies. Then the three evil ladies turned into silver dust.  
Sailor Red Moon walked over to Super Sailor Mars, Super Sailor Jupiter, and Cosmos Sailor Moon. She woke them up.  
  
"Are you guys okay?"  
  
Sailor Red Moon asked.  
  
"Where are those ladies?"  
  
Super Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"I defeated them."  
  
Sailor Red Moon answered.  
  
"Wow! You mean it don't you? That you're helped us, right?"  
  
Super Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"Yeah. Not only that. It was also personal. Come on, let's go somewhere fun."  
  
Sailor Red Moon told them and retransformed back into Princess Conformity.  
  
"Right."  
  
They replied.  
  
Elsewhere... in the UFO...  
  
"Why didn't you send me to battle those Sailors?"  
  
Lord Lazurite asked.  
  
"Because you are going to battle the Moon Princesses soon to make sure they are defeated!"  
  
She told him.  
  
"I see."  
  
He agreed.  
  
"Then they'll die and I'll own the Earth for my very own!!!"  
  
Queen Aegirine told him and laughed evilly.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
This episode was completed on: 08/27/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. Like Princess Conformity/Sailor Red Moon? E-Mail me at: Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	26. 26 Moon Princess Power, Part XI

Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 26  
  
"Moon Princess Power"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Stars. Enjoy!  
  
By: (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich and charge all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties! But I don't!  
Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong to their original copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. He suggested the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced "Dreaming" with "Passion"  
because to me it deals with pain and suffering! Thanks LoH!  
  
26  
  
Lazurite stood in front of Queen Aegirine.  
  
"How am I going to beat those two Princesses? They have bonded together."  
  
Lord Lazurite asked.  
  
"If you can separate them from the others, you'll have the upper hand."  
  
The Queen answered.  
  
"I see. I'll go at once."  
  
Lord Lazurite told her.  
  
"No. Wait until they're alone. Then go."  
  
She suggested.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Later...  
  
Princess Serenity and Princess Conformity were at Makoto's apartment.  
  
"What are you cooking?"  
  
Princess Conformity asked.  
  
"Do you like cookies?"  
  
Makoto asked.  
  
"What are cookies?"  
  
"They're round discs that you eat. These are chocolate chip.  
Try one."  
  
Makoto suggested.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Princess Conformity answered and tried one of Makoto's cookies.  
  
"Hey! Not bad!"  
  
Princess Conformity commented.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Makoto spoke and smiled.  
  
"Hey, sis... have to go. Rei-san wanted to show us something."  
  
Princess Serenity told her sister.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
She replied and the two left for the Hikawa Shrine. Then Lord Lazurite realized that was the right time to get them.  
  
"Well... well... the kittens are out to play! Now to battle!"  
  
Lord Lazurite send a ball of energy at the two princesses.  
  
"Henshin yo!"  
  
Princess Serenity commanded.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice! I am already on it! Red Moon Power!"  
  
Princess Conformity replied.  
  
"Cosmos Moon Power!"  
  
Princess Serenity cried.  
  
"Make Up!"  
  
They shouted together. The two transformed. Lord Lazurite sent another ball of energy at Sailor Red Moon. It hit her head on.  
She fell to the ground.  
  
"Sis! Are you alright?"  
  
She asked.  
  
"Yeah, but he won't be once I am through with him!"  
  
Sailor Red Moon replied to her sister as she caused her staff to appear. She ran to Lord Lazurite and stabbed him with her staff. Lord Lazurite made a loud yell in pain.  
  
"I am still here."  
  
He told them.  
  
"I know how to finish him!"  
  
Cosmos Sailor Moon told her sister.  
  
"How?"  
  
Sailor Red Moon asked.  
  
"We both have staves. Let's combine our powers for one big burst!"  
  
Cosmos Sailor Moon suggested.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
She agreed.  
  
"MOON PRINCESS POWER!"  
  
Sailor Red Moon and Cosmos Sailor Moon yelled together putting their staves together causing a powerful energy to be sent at Lord Lazurite! Lord Lazurite turned to silver dust.  
  
"Good job!"  
  
Cosmos Sailor Moon told her sister as they did a high five.  
Then a dark energy came out of nowhere and swept Cosmos Sailor Moon away! Sailor Red Moon heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Say goodbye to your sister forever!"  
  
Queen Aegirine told Sailor Red Moon.  
  
"She's in trouble! I got to get help!"  
  
Sailor Red Moon told herself as she ran towards the Hikawa Shrine.  
  
"REI-SAN!"  
  
Sailor Red Moon yelled.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"Queen Aegirine has taken Serenity! You've got to help!"  
  
Sailor Red Moon told Rei.  
  
"Then we have no time to waste!"  
  
Red responded.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
This episode was completed on: 08/28/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. Like Princess Conformity/Sailor Red Moon? E-Mail me at: Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	27. 27 The Final Battle, Part I

Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 27  
  
"The Final Battle, Part I"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: Lots of reviews now! As promised, I am giving you what you all wanted... so pay close attention to this episode. Alright?  
This series takes place after Sailor Stars. Enjoy!  
  
Sequel? Please let me know! I have an awesome idea for a sequel! When you review this story, please tell me if you want a sequel. Okay?  
  
By: (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich and charge all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties! But I don't!  
Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong to their original copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. He suggested the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced "Dreaming" with "Passion"  
because to me it deals with pain and suffering! Thanks LoH!  
  
27  
  
Princess Serenity appeared in the darkness. She was unconscious. Queen Aegirine congratulated her.  
  
"I am glad you made it here Princess!"  
  
She exclaimed. The Princess remained unconscious for another hour before waking. Queen Aegirine waited like a lion waits for its dinner. Finally Serenity awoke.  
  
"You're up finally!"  
  
Queen Aegirine told her.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Serenity asked.  
  
"I am Queen Aegirine. I am most impressed with you Princess Serenity."  
  
Queen Aegirine told her in an emotionless state.  
  
"How?"  
  
Serenity asked.  
  
"Every monster and minion I throw your way; you have killed off like it was something evil."  
  
Queen Aegirine sounded a little irate.  
  
"I don't understand. What do you mean every minion?"  
  
Serenity questioned her.  
  
"You don't realize you I really am do you? You see my dear Sailor Moon; I sent every major minion that you have ever fought! Beryl,  
Ail and Ann (of course, I poisoned their minds.), Professor Tomoe and his daughter Hotaru, Pharaoh 90, Wiseman and the Death Phantom,  
The Dead Moon Circus, and of course Sailor Galaxia!"  
  
Queen Aegirine revealed to Serenity. Serenity looked confused.  
  
"What do you mean you sent every minion that I fought?"  
  
Serenity asked.  
  
"See, I am Chaos! The one you banished from Galaxia! Yes, you are wondering how I could return, I'll tell you how. See you banished me from Galaxia, but I still live. And ever since Queen Aegirine had appeared in this time, I took over her body. Now you'll soon fight me."  
  
Chaos told her. Serenity was still confused. Then Queen Aegirine smiled.  
  
"Ah yes, you don't remember because Usagi fought all those minions!  
Well, see Serenity, I Chaos have a special power! I can reverse anything to super humans like yourself and reverse your DNA overwrite! Watch this!"  
  
Chaos revealed to her and went over to Serenity and grabbed her and began to zap her. Serenity screamed in terror. In moments,  
The DNA of the Princess was gone and the DNA of Usagi had returned. Serenity retransformed back into Usagi. Usagi fainted.  
  
"I'll allow you to see your friends one last time before you die by my hands!"  
  
Chaos told the fainted Usagi. Chaos teleported Usagi back to Earth.  
  
Usagi landed on Earth unharmed. Soon Usagi awoke dazed and confused. She had no idea where she was, who she was, or where she was going. She tried to remember exactly where she was, but doing so left Usagi's brain Swiss cheesed, confused,  
and her vision a little blurry. Finally she saw someone and decided to ask for help.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am, where am I?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Young lady! You don't know where you are? You are in Tokyo. This is Juuban District. You are near OAS-P. Aren't you that Tsukino girl?"  
  
The woman asked.  
  
"Tsukino girl? I am the Tsukino girl?"  
  
Usagi was really confused.  
  
"Are you okay Miss Tsukino? You don't look well."  
  
The woman asked.  
  
"I've been better. Is there a shrine near here?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Yes. Hikawa Shrine. Keep going east until you're up the hill."  
  
The woman answered.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Usagi thanked her. Usagi made her way east. Usagi felt lost.  
However, she finally made her way to the shrine. She found an entry way and went into the sacred fire room. She called out to anyone who would hear her.  
  
"Hello?" Usagi called out and then continued, "Is anyone here? I need help!"  
  
Usagi called. Just her luck! Rei was there in the room meditating with the fire trying to find answers about where her Princess was.  
She turned around not realizing that it was Usagi. She was about to tear the girl apart, when Rei realized who it really was.  
  
"USAGI?!?"  
  
Rei yelled in a worried and excited tone.  
  
"Am I Usagi? Someone also called me Miss Tsukino."  
  
Usagi answered. Rei looked worried.  
  
"Usagi! This isn't funny!"  
  
Rei protested.  
  
"Sorry, my brain is Swiss cheesed. I was barely able to get here."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"Yes, your name is Usagi Tsukino. How did you return in being just Usagi? I don't understand."  
  
Rei was now the one who was confused. At that time, Ami, Makoto,  
Minako, and Princess Conformity returned.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
Ami, Makoto, and Minako all three at once called out to her in a state of confusion. Princess Conformity took special notice of the girl and wondered if her suspicions were correct, if she really was her sister. Conformity looked Usagi over and then deciding it was her.  
  
"You are my sister! But what happened to you?"  
  
Princess Conformity asked.  
  
"I don't remember. It's all a blur."  
  
Usagi answered.  
  
"Do you remember me?"  
  
Conformity asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"Guys, let's go to my room and we can relax in there. Maybe Usagi's memory will return."  
  
Rei suggested. They did as she said. They waited. Indeed, her memory returned.  
  
"Rei-Chan!?! How in the world did I get here?"  
  
Usagi asked as her memory suddenly returned to her.  
  
"Don't you remember, you walked here to this shrine."  
  
Rei answered.  
  
"Okay, I remember now. That's one riddle solved. Now I know the DNA process either worked, or got reversed. I wonder if that is what happened."  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"We know the DNA overwrite worked, so someone must have reversed it."  
  
Rei stated.  
  
"But who?"  
  
Ami asked. Queen Aegirine appeared.  
  
"I did. Lord Chaos; a.k.a. Queen Aegirine! I reversed her DNA overwrite! You have one hour to face me alone in Juuban District.  
Be there!"  
  
Lord Chaos told her and vanished.  
  
"Well, that's another riddle solved."  
  
Rei commented.  
  
"Hey! That's it! I remember now. I got whisked into a dark hole by Lord Chaos and was in her ship. She reversed The Princess's DNA with my own and said that I had a little time left and I should spend it with you before she kills me!"  
  
Usagi revealed.  
  
"That makes sense now."  
  
Makoto added her two cents worth.  
  
"It looks like, I'll have to face her alone."  
  
Usagi thought out loud.  
  
"It's not safe."  
  
Minako told her.  
  
"I know. I have no choice. I have to face her alone and me alone! Cosmos Sailor Moon versus Lord Chaos, one last time!"  
  
Usagi revealed to the others.  
  
"Odango Atama, that wouldn't be smart, but again, you have no choice. I place all of my faith in you, Princess!"  
  
Rei told her. Rei kneeled before her Princess.  
  
"Us too!"  
  
Ami, Makoto, and Minako kneeled and did likewise. Conformity noticed the devotion to her sister and she knelt too.  
  
"Thank you! There's not much time left! I have to battle her soon. Please call the others. I want to see them, one last time."  
  
Usagi thanked them and told them to call the others.  
  
"Right."  
  
Rei agreed. Soon, the whole Senshi would be there! They would be shocked to see Usagi again!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
This episode was completed on: 08/29/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	28. 28 The Final Battle, Part II

Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 28  
  
"The Final Battle, Part II"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: Want a Sequel to this series? Then give me optional titles! And any ideas would be great! This series takes place after Sailor Stars. Enjoy!  
  
By: (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich and charge all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties! But I don't!  
Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong to their original copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. He suggested the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced "Dreaming" with "Passion"  
because to me it deals with pain and suffering! Thanks LoH!  
  
28  
  
"It's so good to see you again Usagi!"  
  
Naru told Usagi as she came to the shrine with the others.  
  
"Hello Naru-Chan! Hello Minna!"  
  
Usagi greeted them.  
  
"Usako! It's good to have you back!"  
  
Mamoru greeted her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Usagi thanked him.  
  
"Now to the matter at hand. We know Usagi has to face Lord Chaos alone, so how do we protect her?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"The best way I think, is to go with her and if she needs any assistance, we can aid her."  
  
Hotaru replied.  
  
"Sounds good. It's time to go."  
  
Rei agreed. They all prepared to transform.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Cosmos Moon Power!"  
  
"Earth Planet Power!"  
  
"Red Moon Power!"  
  
They call cried.  
  
"Make Up!"  
  
All the Sailor Senshi transformed and teleported to Juuban District.  
There Queen Aegirine was waiting.  
  
"So, you have arrived. Are you ready do die?"  
  
Lord Chaos asked her.  
  
"I am not going to die. You will pay for your evil Chaos!"  
  
Cosmos Sailor Moon yelled at her.  
  
"We shall soon see!"  
  
Lord Chaos stated. She grew out from her finger nails, longer looking claws. She slashed Cosmos Sailor Moon across her chest.  
  
"I want you to feel my wrath! DIE!"  
  
Lord Chaos told her at the same time he picked her up and threw her on the ground with a great force. Cosmos Sailor Moon tried to get up, but Lord Chaos kicked Cosmos Sailor Moon in the stomach. Cosmos Sailor Moon tried to stand once more. It was becoming even more difficult. People all around her watched as they tried to cheer her on. Cosmos Sailor Moon finally stood on her feet and made her attack with her staff.  
  
"Cosmos Wave encircle!"  
  
Cosmos Sailor Moon cried as she moved her staff in a circle and then put an X inside the circle and then sending the attack at Queen Aegirine. It hit her with a great force. After it died down. Queen Aegirine; Lord Chaos still stood. They were both tired of battling. So each of them powered up their staves for one final burst of great energy. They both came running to each other. Their staves glowing with white energy and then a mega blast hit engulfing the area! White light surrounded Cosmos Sailor Moon and Queen Aegirine. The blast even blew up a couple of local buildings. The Sailor Senshi watched with great surprise as the white light grew even bigger. Then there was an explosion and some screams. Then Queen Aegirine was destroyed. The light died down again to reveal a pile of ruble. But where was Cosmos Sailor Moon?  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Super Sailor Jupiter wondered.  
  
"I don't know. Please God, please let Usagi still be alive. Usagi,  
you can't die! YOU CAN'T DIE!!!!"  
  
Super Sailor Mars yelled out. There was a movement within the ruble.  
There was a saying. 'Only the strongest soldier could survive the most horrific explosion or blast.' The Sailor Senshi remained on guard. It could be Queen Aegirine. So they remained on guard. Finally they saw a hand emerge from the ruble. Then the person tried to get on her feet. Finally, Cosmos Sailor Moon grabbed her staff and stood up leaning on it. The crowd cheered. There stood the one and only Champion of Love and Justice. Face had lacerations and cuts all over her face and body. Her costume was torn where people could see the bare skin underneath. Her hair was messed up so bad that the Odangos were very loose and unorganized. Her breathing was heavy and labored. She gave a thumbs up and smiled slightly to her friends and then fainted. Super Sailor Mars was the first to be at Cosmos Sailor Moon's side. She picked up her fainted friend. Mercury looked at Cosmos Sailor Moon.  
  
"She's very weak. We need to get her to the hospital."  
  
Super Sailor Mercury announced. Mars handed Cosmos Sailor Moon over to Sailor Earth. They all went to Juuban hospital. A nurse greeted them.  
  
"What's your emergency?"  
  
The Nurse asked.  
  
"Our friend needs immediate medical care."  
  
Mercury announced.  
  
"Oh, I see. Come this way!"  
  
The nurse told them. They took her to the ER and treated her wounds. A month later, Usagi was released. At the Shrine, Queen Serenity appeared.  
  
"You have passed the final test, my daughter Serenity!"  
  
Queen Serenity told her.  
  
"Final test?"  
  
Usagi was confused.  
  
"Yes, that final battle was the ultimate test and you won fair and square! So you can be the Moon Princess again, but this time, you'll still be Usagi and all of her memories intact.  
It will be better for you this way."  
  
Queen Serenity told her and waved her hand turning Usagi into Princess Serenity again.  
  
"There is one final test you must perform..."  
  
The Queen continued.  
  
"What?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"The Silver Millennium Revival!"  
  
Queen Serenity replied.  
  
"SILVER MILLENNIUM REVIVAL?"  
  
Everyone asked all at once.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
This episode was completed on: 08/30/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	29. 29 Silver Millennium Revival, Part I

Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 29  
  
"Silver Millennium Revival, Part I"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Stars. Enjoy!  
  
By: (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich and charge all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties! But I don't! Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong to their original copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. He suggested the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced "Dreaming" with "Passion"  
because to me it deals with pain and suffering! Thanks LoH!  
  
29  
  
"Silver Millennium Revival?"  
  
Rei asked in a state of confusion.  
  
"Everything that Conformity did in the past and what Beryl did can now be reversed with the powers of the Cosmos, or otherwise, Cosmos Sailor Moon. Serenity, you alone must harness the full powers of Sailor Cosmos and revive everything that was destroyed. I am counting on you. You must perform this on the next full moon. Farewell."  
  
Queen Serenity told Serenity and she vanished.  
  
"When is the full moon Ami?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"In one week."  
  
Ami answered.  
  
"I must be ready to use my powers. It won't be easy!"  
  
Usagi admitted.  
  
"Luna, know anything about this ceremony that Usagi is going to do?"  
  
Makoto asked.  
  
"I have heard it in legends, I actually never seen it been performed."  
  
Luna answered.  
  
"Well, I guess this will be interesting to watch!"  
  
Minako stated.  
  
All the senshi stood in amazement about the task at hand that Usagi was about to perform. Later that night.  
  
"Usagi? What's a matter?"  
  
Luna asked.  
  
"I am thinking about my task that I have to do."  
  
Usagi answered.  
  
"Are you afraid that you're going to fail?"  
  
Luna asked.  
  
"No. It is I'll finally be able to see the Moon Palace again."  
  
Usagi revealed her plight to Luna.  
  
"I see."  
  
Luna responded back.  
  
"I am okay Luna, I have got lots of stuff on my mind."  
  
Usagi tried to reassure her friend.  
  
"Okay. If you need to talk, I am here."  
  
Luna spoke softly to her friend. She cared more for her more than anyone else did. Usagi stared out the window thinking that her task would soon begin and how hard it would be to concentrate on reviving the moon. Did she really have that power? The power to revive? Usagi wasn't even sure. All she knew she had to do the task given to her. Then the night of the full moon came. It was a clear night which meant, she would be able to see the moon and there wouldn't be any clouds that would get in her way. The Sailor Senshi were all transformed looking at Usagi. Pluto spoke up.  
  
"Princess. It's time."  
  
She stated.  
  
"I know."  
  
Usagi made a big gulp. She grabbed the brooch. She hadn't used it since she fought Queen Aegirine. So she didn't know how much power she would have.  
  
"Here I go!"  
  
Usagi bravely spoke as she begin to speak again,  
  
"Cosmos Moon Power! Make Up!"  
  
Usagi cried. Usagi transformed into Cosmos Sailor Moon. Usagi called forth her staff and grabbed a hold of it. Then she spoke again.  
  
"Silver Millennium Revival!"  
  
Cosmos Sailor Moon cried as power came from her own body and not from the staff or the Ginzuishou. This surprised Super Sailor Mercury.  
  
"I know why the Ginzuishou zapped Usagi back before she became Sailor Cosmos! It was storing energy for this very day!"  
  
Ami's eyes lit up when she realized this. Then she turned back towards Sailor Moon. Cosmos Sailor Moon knelt on one knee and with her hands on her staff, concentrated with all her might. Her body glowed white as she tried to unleash all the stored power and energy in her body. Luna watched Usagi emit so much power. Luna did not realize that Usagi had stored so much power. The minutes passed and the energy passed from Usagi's own body up to the sky into outer space to the moon where the palace once was. As Usagi was sending her powers of the moon to the moon, the moon palace and the other buildings and the where the gardens used to be was being recreated. But,  
Usagi's job wasn't completed yet! She focused harder and as she tried to unleash the hidden power that was hidden within her own body. The white grew so bright that it was almost blinding to the others. The power continued to grow in brightness. Cosmos Sailor Moon continued to struggle with sending the power out of her body. She started to grow weaker. Could she do it? Could she pass this final test as a Sailor Senshi? Her strength continued give out. She needed some outside strength. Where could she get outside strength she thought to herself. She didn't even even need to ask her friends. They sensed her plight.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Red Moon Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Earth Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
The powers came into a circle and entered Usagi's body. Her body now glowed with complete intensity. The Sailor Senshi covered their eyes since Usagi's own body glowed like it never had before. Sparkles of light could be seen all over her body as she shed off her powers. How long could she continue? Find out in the conclusion!  
  
TO BE CONINUED....  
  
This episode was completed on: 08/31/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	30. 30 Silver Millennium Revival, Part II

Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 30  
  
"Silver Millennium Revival, Part II"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: Great news: The next series of "Passion of Oneself" which will be called "Passion of Oneself II: Stolen Soul" Or just simply called: "Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul". So, I hope you plan to watch for this new series soon! This series takes place after "Sailor Stars," ENJOY!!!!  
  
By: (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich and charge all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties! But I don't! Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong to their original copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. He suggested the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced "Dreaming" with "Passion" because to me it deals with pain and suffering! Thanks LoH!  
  
COMING SOON  
  
PASSION OF ONESELF II: STOLEN SOUL! (CATCH THE EXCITING PREVIEW AFTER READING THIS NEW CHAPTER!)  
  
COMING SOON IN NOVEMBER 2004!  
  
30  
  
The light started to go upwards in the sky. Everyone in Tokyo saw the marvelous sight! Silver light lit up the sky like fireworks. The night became like day as Cosmos Sailor Moon lit the sky with her powers! As she was doing this, the Moon Kingdom was being revived at that very moment, removing all the wrongs that ailed the kingdom, like Sailor Blood Moon killing her father and the people of Earth. However, it didn't change Princess Conformity's history or what had happened. What had happened, happened for a reason. Princess Conformity regretted those days when she became evil only to stop a monster, which also corrupted her precious mind.  
  
Power ran upwards into the sky and revived the Moon Palace in its former splendor. Everything had returned to the way it was. Then in a twinkling of an eye, Cosmos Sailor Moon was teleported to the Moon Kingdom and with all the Sailor Senshi following right behind her.  
  
Once there, The Sailor Senshi was no longer transformed. And they marveled themselves over the splendor of the palace.  
  
"Wow!" Rei replied.  
  
"I agree with you Rei... Wow! Who would have thought that Usagi had the power to recreate the Moon Kingdom." Makoto spoke in a surprised voice.  
  
Then came Queen Serenity and her husband King Reginald and greeted the Sailor Senshi. King Reginald had brown hair. He stood 6' 4" tall.  
He had a muscular build. He was dressed in orange armor. His hair was short and he had a mustache which curled up slightly at the ends. Princess Conformity knelt down to her parents.  
  
"Father... mother, please forgive your foolish daughter... of the evil things that I did back then..." Princess Conformity thought about the evil crystal that she had found back then. Her father came to her and knelt down to her.  
  
"Conformity," he called her, "There's nothing to ask forgiveness for. That evil person wasn't you. We forgive you. You turned out to be a very courageous warrior."  
  
King Reginald concluded.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Princess Conformity gave her thankfulness.  
  
"Where's Usagi?" Hotaru replied.  
  
"She's resting. She used up a lot of her own energy which she used to recreate this place from her mind. Serenity will wake up soon and then she'll rejoin you. So be patient. I am sure you are all tired. Your rooms is ready for you. Meet us here in five hours for a banquet." Queen Serenity told them.  
  
"Alright." Ami replied.  
  
Everyone went to their chambers as requested. Hours past and everyone except Usagi was in the banquet hall. Finally, after many hours Usagi finally awoke. She discovered that she was in a strange, but familiar place. She was no longer transformed.  
She was in a dress that Princess Serenity always wore, but it was still Usagi. Usagi got up and went into the hallway. She had picked up the brooch in her room and went to find someone that she recognized. Finally she discovered that she was in the banquet room.  
  
"Usagi!?! Are you okay?" Rei asked as she went over to Usagi.  
  
"I am fine, Rei-Chan. Just a bit tired though." Usagi answered.  
  
"You see, what happened to Usagi recently; I am talking about the DNA rewrite, had to happen for two reasons: 1, for her being Sailor Cosmos and 2, to recreate the Moon Kingdom with the powers of Sailor Cosmos." King Reginald explained.  
  
"I see." Rei replied.  
  
"Soon we'll celebrate the Moon Kingdom's rebirth with a great party!" Queen Serenity told them.  
  
"Cool! I love parties!" Usagi's face lit up.  
  
"The Silver Millennium has returned!" King Reginald spoke in a soft voice.  
  
This episode was completed on: 10/27/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved.  
  
Preview  
  
It's coming November 2004 and someone is trying to revive Queen Aegirine and her henchmen. Who's doing this and why? Be here soon for Passion of Oneself II!  
  
End of Preview 


	31. 31 Princess Conformity Finds A Prince, P...

Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 31  
  
"Princess Conformity Finds A Prince, Part I"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: Coming Soon: Passion of Oneself II: Stolen Soul! This series takes place after Sailor Stars. Enjoy!  
  
By: (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich and charge all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties! But I don't! Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong to their original copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. He suggested the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced "Dreaming" with "Passion" because to me it deals with pain and suffering! Thanks LoH!  
  
31  
  
The Sailor Senshi stood in the family room of the palace on the moon. They were happy that their battles were now over. However,  
Princess Conformity looked depressed.  
  
"What's wrong sis?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Uh... nothing."  
  
Conformity responded trying to cover up the thing or things that were troubling her.  
  
"Nothing huh? I know you better than that."  
  
Usagi insisted.  
  
"Well, okay. See, you have Endymion which is Mamoru Chiba, right?"  
  
Conformity questioned.  
  
"Yeah. What are you getting at?"  
  
Usagi questioned her suspiciously.  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend and you do. Please help me get one!"  
  
Conformity pleaded. King Reginald, the father of Conformity and Serenity.  
  
"You want a boyfriend Conformity? In the past you were betrothed to a young man from Earth. That young man must be long dead by now. I'll tell you what Conformity; your sister and yourself may hold a contest of to find an eligible prince of one of the kingdoms on Earth."  
  
King Reginald told her.  
  
"Thanks Daddy!"  
  
Conformity kissed her father on the cheek and dragged her sister away to Earth. Conformity chose a disguise and called herself Constance Tsukino. Usagi and Constance went to the Tsukino home and discussed it there.  
  
"Well, Usagi. Do you have a new friend?"  
  
Kenji asked.  
  
"Dad, this is Conformity. She's under disguise."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"Ah. Then why are you here?"  
  
Kenji asked.  
  
"Conformity needs a prince, so I am going to help her find one."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"Well, young lady, you don't have a prince yourself, so how can you find her a prince?"  
  
Kenji asked stubbornly.  
  
"DAD! You remember Mamoru and the story I told you! Mamoru is prince Endymion!"  
  
Usagi almost yelled.  
  
"I see. I do know people who work for the New York Times and they can do an article for you."  
  
Kenji announced.  
  
"Oh, they well?"  
  
Constance almost questioned.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Kenji answered.  
  
"Oh you're the best!"  
  
Constance kissed him on the cheek.  
  
The next day...  
  
A reporter from the New York Times arrived. Her name was Alice Winterstone. She was one of the best reporters around. Kenji let her in. Usagi and Constance sat inside on the couch.  
  
"Hi, I am Alice Winterstone. I have been sent here to do your story."  
  
She replied.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Constance and Usagi replied.  
  
"We're ready."  
  
Usagi announced.  
  
"Okay. Are you two really Princesses?"  
  
The first question hit like a cannonball.  
  
"Yes. Constance or known as Conformity, was born in the past.  
I was reborn here. We're both Sailor Soldiers."  
  
Usagi answered.  
  
"Ok, so Constance, you are looking for a prince? If you do find one, what are you looking for?"  
  
Alice asked again.  
  
"I am looking for a prince with great values. Someone I will one day marry."  
  
Constance answered.  
  
"Ok, so are you looking just for princes or men of noble birth?"  
  
Alice asked.  
  
"Yes. Anyone who is either a prince or a nobleman of birth."  
  
Constance answered.  
  
"I see. How will these prince and noblemen contact you?"  
  
Alice asked.  
  
"They can just appear here in Tokyo meet us in the park."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"... and we'll take them to the Moon Palace on the Moon."  
  
Constance added.  
  
"I see. Well thank you ladies for your time."  
  
Alice thanked them and left.  
  
The following day, Usagi and Constance met in the park. Soon noblemen and princes from around the world met there. Then Usagi spoke.  
  
"Everyone at ease... I am glad you're all here. We will teleport you to the Moon where the selection process will begin."  
  
Constance told the crowd of men. And in a flash they were all teleported to the Moon. Once there. Constance interview all the noblemen and princes and had narrowed them down to ten men! Will she find one? Find out next time!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
This episode was completed on: 10/29/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	32. 32 Princess Conformity Finds A Prince, P...

Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 32  
  
"Princess Conformity Finds A Prince, Part II"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: Coming Soon: Passion of Oneself II: Stolen Soul! This series takes place after Sailor Stars. Enjoy!  
  
By: (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich and charge all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties! But I don't! Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong to their original copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. He suggested the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced "Dreaming" with "Passion" because to me it deals with pain and suffering! Thanks LoH!  
  
32  
  
Conformity saw a lot of nice men and then some really weird ones too.  
  
"What's your name and the country you're from?"  
  
Conformity asked.  
  
"I am from Denmark. I am Prince Hans."  
  
Hans replied.  
  
"I see. And what you do there?"  
  
Conformity asked.  
  
"I hunt foxes."  
  
Hans replied. Hans was short, he wasn't handsome at all. His speech was okay. He wasn't attractive. Finally they dismissed him too. They came to the end of the line and saw Nicolas Fisk.  
A prince from Norway. A tall man with blond hair. A slight build.  
He had blue eyes and he stood 5'11" tall.  
  
"So Nicolas Fisk. What country are you from and what do you do?"  
  
Conformity asked.  
  
"I am a sportsman. My name is Nicolas Fisk. I am a prince of Norway.  
I am the second in line. My brother Johan is first in line for the throne. I have been trained to participate in social events, crises,  
government, and how to treat a princess with respect."  
  
Nicolas Fisk replied.  
  
"I like what you have said."  
  
Princess Conformity spoke in a pleased tone.  
  
"Oh good."  
  
Nicolas replied.  
  
"So do you know why I selected you Prince Nicolas?"  
  
Conformity asked.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
He replied.  
  
"See, I don't have a betrothed. I need one. Not only that, but a boyfriend too. I hope you will be pleased with me."  
  
Conformity told him.  
  
"Oh, I am!"  
  
Nicolas replied.  
  
"Good. I should tell you about my past."  
  
Conformity told him. Then she explained her past to him. He understood perfectly about what had happened and how she felt.  
  
"Well, all that matters now is that all is well and that you're happy. Right?"  
  
Nicolas asked.  
  
"Yes. I like you! Come on! You can meet our friends back on Earth!"  
  
Conformity told him as Usagi, Nicolas, and Conformity teleported back to the Earth.  
  
Later... At the Hikawa Shrine...  
  
"Everyone! I found a prince!"  
  
Conformity spoke in a loud tone.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway."  
  
Constance replied.  
  
"It's good to meet you all. Conformity, I would be honored to be your boyfriend. I'll will return soon here to stay with you.  
For now, I have to return home to Norway."  
  
Prince Nicolas told her and left.  
  
"Hey good job princess!"  
  
Makoto told Conformity.  
  
"I am jealous."  
  
Mamoru replied.  
  
"Well, I am happy for my sister Mamo-Chan. And everything is okay."  
  
Usagi looked at her boyfriend and smiled sweetly. Mamoru smiled back. Finally they were at peace with nothing to stand in their way.  
  
This episode was completed on: 10/29/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	33. 33 The Great Celebration!

Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 33  
  
"The Great Celebration"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: This is the final episode in "Passion of Oneself!" Next month, in November of 2004 will come "Passion of Oneself II:  
The Untold Stories" (Episodes 34-40) and "Passion of Oneself II:  
Stolen Soul" (Episodes 41-70)! Both parts of "Passion of Oneself II" are connected together, so the main title of the series will be "Passion of Oneself II: Stolen Soul"! Thanks for all those people who reviewed! Now there's over 100 reviews! I couldn't have dreamed that much. Enjoy the finale of "Passion of Oneself."  
  
By: (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich and charge all Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors royalties! But I don't! Any new characters I create, I own. The rest belong to their original copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. He suggested the name "Dreaming of Oneself," however I replaced "Dreaming" with "Passion" because to me it deals with pain and suffering! Thanks LoH!  
  
33  
  
"Party? Where? Sounds good to me."  
  
"At the Moon Palace."  
  
"When, what time?"  
  
"4:00 P.M. in the afternoon. It will be a blast."  
  
Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto talked to each other at the Hikawa Shrine.  
  
"Where's Usagi, Constance, and Mamoru?"  
  
Makoto asked.  
  
"They went shopping. Usagi said she had to purchase something for the party."  
  
Rei replied.  
  
"Did she say what she was getting?"  
  
Ami asked.  
  
"No. She even didn't tell Constance or Mamoru. Whatever she's getting, she wants it to be a surprise, I'd guess."  
  
Rei replied again.  
  
"Why would she keep a secret like that?"  
  
Minako asked being nosy.  
  
"Maybe we mean a lot to her and she's doing something nice in return."  
  
Rei responded which even Rei didn't know the true reason.  
  
"Well, I think she'll be here soon. We can ask her then."  
  
Makoto stated.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
Rei agreed.  
  
Later at the mall, Mamoru parked his car in the garage of the mall.  
  
"Mamo-Chan and Constance, please wait here. I won't be long."  
  
Usagi told them.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Mamoru and Constance replied. Usagi went into to the mall to a Harley Davidson store.  
  
"Hello miss. How may I help you?"  
  
A young woman asked.  
  
"I am looking for a leather suit, with boots and gloves."  
  
Usagi told the clerk.  
  
"Oh! You are in luck. We have one. Petite, do you want to try it on?"  
  
The woman asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Usagi replied. The woman directed her to a dressing room. There she tried on the new leather outfit. Then she came out again.  
  
"Nice. It fits great on you."  
  
The woman commented.  
  
"Good. I'll buy it."  
  
Usagi told the clerk as she went back into the dressing room and changed back to her street clothes.  
  
"Will that be cash or credit?"  
  
The woman asked.  
  
"Cash."  
  
Usagi replied and handed her some money. The clerk put some money in a bag and Usagi left the Harley Davidson store and went to another store where they sold backpacks. Usagi bought one and put her new leather outfit in it and went back to Mamoru's car.  
  
"I am back. Let's go."  
  
Usagi told her sister Constance and Mamoru. Mamoru drove to the Hikawa Shrine. And they got out of the car and met the others.  
  
"Usagi, Constance, Mamoru."  
  
Rei greeted them.  
  
"Let's go to the Moon. I have to prepare there."  
  
Usagi announced.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rei agreed.  
  
"Don't forget us!"  
  
Michiru spoke as Haruka, Setsuna, Luna, Artemis, Hotaru, ChibiUsa,  
appeared with Michiru.  
  
"Small Lady! What are you doing here?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"I've come to celebrate with you. You are throwing a party, right?"  
  
ChibiUsa answered and then asked a question.  
  
"Yeah. I miss you a lot."  
  
Usagi answered.  
  
"But, I see you everyday!"  
  
ChibiUsa answered. Usagi looked puzzled.  
  
"Everyday?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"You, my mother in the future, I see you everyday!"  
  
ChibiUsa explained.  
  
"I see."  
  
Answered Usagi.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
Usagi announced. Then a beam from the Moon Palace teleported all the Senshi to the moon.  
  
"I have to get ready. Rei and Conformity, please come with me."  
  
Usagi told them. They went into Usagi's chamber and helped her change. Rei did Usagi's hair into the style where her hair was long with ruffles in it. Soon Usagi was dressed in the leather suit, leather boots, and gloves. Then Usagi asked a question.  
  
"How do I look? Do you think Mamoru will be stunned?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Oh, he'd be stunned alright!"  
  
Rei answered.  
  
"Ok, I'll go first. Let's go!"  
  
Usagi told them. In the main hall, there was all sorts of refreshments. Everyone waited for Usagi to return. It didn't take long. Mamoru spoke before Usagi appeared in the main hall.  
  
"I think Usagi deserves a party."  
  
Mamoru spoke those words as Usagi entered the doorway. All eyes were wide open and all jaws dropped when they saw what Usagi wore!  
  
"USAKO!?!"  
  
Exclaimed Mamoru.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
Exclaimed all the Senshi, but ChibiUsa.  
  
"Serenity?"  
  
Exclaimed Queen Serenity, King Reginald, Luna, Diana, and Artemis.  
  
"Momma!?!?"  
  
Exclaimed ChibiUsa.  
  
Usagi just stood there looking dead on at Mamoru. Then she made a sexy stride to Mamoru. Mamoru sat in a chair. Usagi put her right boot on Mamoru's chest and spoke as he did.  
  
"Usako!?!"  
  
Mamoru looked more confused than stunned.  
  
"If you really love me, you must prove it!"  
  
Usagi stated. Mamoru thought a moment. Usagi let him stand up.  
He took out a rose and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. Then he handed a rose out to her and spoke.  
  
"Usako, my Usagi. I love you, not only as me Chiba Mamoru, or Tuxedo Kamen, or as Sailor Earth, but as plain old me, Endymion.  
The future husband of Serenity, and future queen of the Earth and the Moon. Not only that, but because you are a precious jewel to me; my Usako!"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen replied. Usagi smiled and answered back,  
  
"Mamo-Chan, yes that's what I wanted you to tell me! You are worthy of my love. Arigato! I love you!"  
  
Usagi answered.  
  
Then someone else appeared. It was Prince Nicolas. Queen Serenity teleported him to the palace.  
  
"Good to see everyone again. I hope I am not too late for the party."  
  
Prince Nicolas stated.  
  
"Nope! Right on time!"  
  
Rei stated.  
  
"Mamo-Chan?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Mamoru answered.  
  
"Would you dance with me?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
He answered. They began to dance.  
  
"She deserves it. She's been through a lot."  
  
Luna told Artemis.  
  
"Yeah. Ditto."  
  
Artemis agreed.  
  
The Sailor Senshi, Queen Serenity King Reginald, Prince Nicolas Fisk,  
The Cat Guardians, and ChibiUsa celebrated into the night and into the wee hours of the morning. Soon, the Sailor Senshi would face more battles that are still ahead!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN: 'PASSION OF ONESELF II: STOLEN SOUL!'  
  
This episode was completed on: 10/30/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


End file.
